


Danganronpa: Dead Dreams

by SCREAMSHEEP



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon Trans Character, Character Death, F/F, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gay Male Character, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Puzzles, Screenplay/Script Format, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 53
Words: 42,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCREAMSHEEP/pseuds/SCREAMSHEEP
Summary: Ayu Tateno, the Ultimate Kunoichi finds herself in an abandoned village with 17 other people. The Most Gruesome Killing Game Begins!





	1. Prologue [Part 1] - The Quiet Town Where Everyone Sleeps, Their Bodies Rot and Your Nightmare Has Only Just Begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading My Fanfiction.
> 
> The Whole Story Has Already Been Planned Out and Updates Should Be Frequent. Every Couple of Days.
> 
> Edit: I've decided to add CGs to the story to add more visualization of some scenes. I suck at drawing so they aren't that good.
> 
> These Fangans Inspired Me To Write My Own:  
> Alca Ronpa  
> Fanganronpa: Village of Despair
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

He ran away as fast as his legs could take him. He saw the fire...The bodies......He saw hell. He tripped and tried to regain his footing when he felt a pair of hands wrap around his mouth. Eventually the world around him started to fade. All he felt was the shattering feeling of his entire world crashing down. His hopes, his dreams had died!

...

Danganronpa: Dead Dreams

...

_My name is Ayu Tateno. I'm the Ultimate Kunoichi. I started training to become one when I was 10 and somehow I was considered good enough to be accepted into the "Ultimate Academy of Dreams."_

Ayu Tateno

Talent: Ultimate Kunoichi

Sex: Transgender Female

Sexuality: Lesbian

Height: 5’6”

Birthday: November 5th

Likes: Cute Girls, Horror Movies

Dislikes: Pop Music, Cheese, Tacos

 

_Today was supposed to be my first day at the academy until, on my way there I was kidnapped and I now find myself in a strange village without any idea why I'm here._

Ayu Tateno: [Confused] Why does this place feel so...Familiar.

_This village...It's so lifeless._

Ayu Tateno: [Disgusted] Blegh! This smell! What is it?

Ayu Tateno moved from the marketplace to the dining room.

_There seems to be another person here as well._

Ayu Tateno: [Disgusted] What is this horrible smell?

Woman with a Cigarette: [Calm] There are barrels full of corpses over there.

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] Corpses!? Why would there be corpses here?

Woman with a Cigarette: [Calm] It looks like some of them have already decomposed a long time ago. Others seem to be more recent. Huh...Tons of skeletons too...Wonder what happened. It feels like I know but also don't...Weird.

_That certainly is weird. I wonder why we're here though._

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] Who would do such a thing?

Woman with a Cigarette: [Calm] Who knows? Tragic events happen all the time around the world. This must be another one of them. The only strange thing is that we're here standing in the room where it might've happened.

_It makes me sick to think people were brutally murdered in the room I'm in right now._

Woman with a Cigarette: [Calm] I should introduce myself. My name is Kozumi Hirai. They call me the Ultimate Taxi Driver.

Kozumi Hirai

Talent: Ultimate Taxi Driver

Sex: Female

Sexuality: Lesbian

Height: 5’9”

Birthday: April 21st

Likes: Manga, Coffee, Smoking

Dislikes: Jerks, Tigers

 

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] In that case I should tell you who I am. My name is Ayu Tateno and I'm the Ultimate Kunoichi. It's nice to meet you.

Kozumi Hirai: [Curious] So we're both Ultimate Students, huh? I guess that confirms my theory that everyone here is an Ultimate.

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] There are other people here as well?

Kozumi Hirai: [Calm] Yeah! Over near the cottages there are a lot of them. Be careful. We don't know why we're here or who brought us here...I'm just saying to not trust anyone. I guess that means you shouldn't even trust me.

Ayu Tateno: [Confused] Thanks...I think?

Ayu Tateno moved from the dining room to the cottages.

_Wow! There really are a lot of people here._

Mature Man: [Worried] What are my students doing here?!

Ayu Tateno: [Curious] Whoa! Who are you?

_He looks a lot older than the person I just encountered._

Mature Man: [Concerned] I was supposed to be your teacher at the Ultimate Academy of Dreams. Every person I've met here were supposed to be in my class today. My name is Tsukumo Ogata, Ultimate Teacher and this is my daughter Migu Ogata. She's the Ultimate Daughter.

Tsukumo Ogata

Talent: Ultimate Teacher

Sex: Transgender Male

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Height: 5’8”

Birthday: September 12th

Likes: His Wife, Students, Daughter

Dislikes: His Co-workers, Ramen Noodles

 

Migu Ogata

Talent: Ultimate Daughter

Sex: Female

Sexuality: Lesbian

Height: 4’1”

Birthday: August 11th

Likes: Toys, Magical Girls, Anime

Dislikes: Bullies, Peas

 

Migu Ogata: [Shy] Hewwo!

Ayu Tateno: [Confused] Do you know why we're here?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Worried] I don't know. The exit was blocked up and we haven't been able to find any other escape. Our kidnapper hasn't appeared yet either.

Ayu Tateno: [Comforting] Don't worry teacher! I'm sure things will be fine.

_Honestly, I'm not so sure._

Tsukumo Ogata: [Worried] Thanks...But...

An oddly cutesy yet equally creepy voice rings throughout the village from the speakers.

Cutesy Voice: [Angry] ATTENTION! You guys are taking way too long to introduce yourselves so I'll make things easy. Please come to the marketplace as soon as possible.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Confused] What was that?

_Was that our kidnapper?_

Ayu Tateno: [Confident] I think we should check it out.

Ayu Tateno, Tsukumo Ogata and Migu Ogata move to the marketplace.

_A...Teddy bear?_

Cutesy Voice: [Happy] Now that all of you are here. I would like to announce that you have all been chosen to participate in a KILLING GAME!

Everyone: [Shocked] WHAT!

_A...A...K...K...Killing game._

Migu Ogata: [Scared] I'm scared, daddy.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Worried] Don't worry, darling. I'm sure everything will be alright.

Cutesy Voice: [Excited] My name is MONOKUMA! I'm not a teddy bear and I will now read out the rules of this game.

Man with Orange Hair: [Worried] This has to be some sort of joke, right?

Monokuma: [Confident] Why would it be? Anyway...

Rule #1-Everyone is required to stay in this village for the remainder of the unforeseeable future.

Rule #2-When a murder is committed at the village, a class trial will be conducted. Participation in this trial is mandatory for all surviving students.

Rule #3-If the killer is correctly identified during the class trial, only the killer will be punished for their crime.

Rule #4-If the killer cannot be identified, or if an incorrect student is identified as the killer, all participants except the killer will be punished for the crime.

Rule #5-If the killer survives the class trial, they are declared the winner. At which point, they will be able to leave the village and re-enter the outside world.

Rule #6-If innocent participants continue to survive class trials, the killing game will continue until only two participants remain.

Rule #7-All acts of violence toward Monokuma are strictly prohibited.

Rule #8-Monokuma will never directly participate in a murder.

Rule #9-A body discovery announcement will occur when three or more participants discover a body.

Rule #10-Participants have free rein to explore the village as they see fit.

Rule #11-Participants who violate these rules will be punished by Monokuma.

Rule #12-Monokuma may add additional regulations to this list at any time

Man with Orange Hair: [Scared] Murder!? Punishment!?

Monokuma: [Angry] If you bothered listing to the rules, you would know that to escape the village you must commit murder.

Man with Orange Hair: [Scared] What does punishment mean then?

Monokuma: [Excited] EXECUTION!

Everyone: [Shocked] EXECUTION!

Man with Orange Hair: [Scared] What...Do you mean?

Monokuma: [Excited] If you get caught...YOU GET EXECUTED! It's as simple as that and don't worry It really hurts!

Migu Ogata: [Brave] STOP THIS!

Monokuma: [Thrilled] Upupu! And what is a little kid like you gonna do about it? If any of you dare try to harm me, you know what horrific fate awaits you.

Man with Orange Hair: [Nauseous] I'm going to be sick! Breggh!

_What was even happening right now. Teddy bear...Trapped...Murder...E...Execution._

Monokuma: [Happy] WELCOME TO DANGANRONPA! _  
_

_I feel sick._

Monokuma: Please come to the dining room for a SPECIAL REWARD!

_Why is this happening?!_

Everyone moved from the marketplace to the dining room.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 18

Man with Orange Hair-Ultimate ??? [ALIVE]

???-Ultimate ??? [ALIVE]

???-Ultimate ??? [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

???-Ultimate ??? [ALIVE]

???-Ultimate ??? [ALIVE]

???-Ultimate ??? [ALIVE]

???-Ultimate ??? [ALIVE]

???-Ultimate ??? [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

???-Ultimate ??? [ALIVE]

???-Ultimate ??? [ALIVE]

???-Ultimate ??? [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

???-Ultimate ??? [ALIVE]

???-Ultimate ??? [ALIVE]

???-Ultimate ??? [ALIVE]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the rest of the cast will be introduced.


	2. Prologue [Part 2] - The Quiet Town Where Everyone Sleeps, Their Bodies Rot and Your Nightmare Has Only Just Begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

Man with Explorer's Hat: Egh! This place smells fucking terrible!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Curious] So...What are we doing here?

Monokuma: [Pleased] Glad you asked! Here are your Monopads!

_Monopads?_

Monokuma: [Excited] These babies have all the information you could need. Personal info, rules, motives etc.

Ayu Tateno: [Confused] Motives?

Monokuma: [Happy] Upupu! How else would I give you guys that extra desire to kill.

Man with Explorer's Outfit: That's fucking sick, man!

Monokuma: [Happy] Thanks!

Man with Explorer's Outfit: [Enraged] Arghh!

Monokuma: [Sly] Please everyone...Have a seat and get to know each other before you're all dead! Upupupupupu!

_He's truly a monster, right to his very core._

Monokuma leaves and everyone sits down.

Man with Orange Hair: [Confident] I guess I should start. My name is Kazuki Shinjo and I'm the Ultimate Kids Entertainer.

Kazuki Shinjo

Talent: Ultimate Kids Entertainer

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Height: 5’10”

Birthday: April 26th

Likes: Salad, Making People Happy

Dislikes: Toast, Fish

 

Man with Orange Hair: [Happy] It's my goal in life to make all the children of the world smile. Whether that's possible or not, it doesn't matter. I hope we can all get along.

Muscly Man: [Cheerful] Nice to meetcha bud! The names Daiichi Nichizaka. ULTIMATE HOCKEY PLAYER!

Daiichi Nishizaka

Talent: Ultimate Hockey Player

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Gay

Height: 5’10”

Birthday: September 4th

Likes: His Friends, Family, Yakisoba Bread

Dislikes: Foxes, Stubbing His Toe

 

Man with Orange Hair: [Happy] It's nice to meet you too.

Short Woman in a Suit: [Calm] I'll go next. My name is Yukuri Onozawa. I'm the Ultimate Charity Worker. It's a pleasure to meet you all and I hope we can work together in harmony.

Yukuri Onozawa

Talent: Ultimate Charity Worker

Sex: Female

Sexuality: Lesbian

Height: 4’9”

Birthday: June 10th

Likes: Helping People

Dislikes: Rude People, Mistletoes

 

Yukuri Onozawa: [Happy] It's my dream in life for everyone to be able to live healthy and happy.

_She's cute!_

Woman with Braided Hair: [Excited] ALL RIGHT! It's my turn! My name is Muuyu Tsushima and I'm the Ultimate Paraglider. It's my dream in life to glide forever! The feeling of gliding is just too FUCKING AWESOME!!!

Muyuu Tsushima

Talent: Ultimate Paraglider

Sex: Female

Sexuality: Pansexual

Height: 6’3”

Birthday: July 22nd

Likes: Thrills, Snow

Dislikes: Dirt, Cheese

 

_That's certainly a weird dream._

Tsukumo Ogata: [Worried] Hello everyone. My name is Tsukumo Ogata and I'm...Or I was supposed to be your teacher at the academy. This is my daughter, Migu. She's only eight so if everyone could help her get through this I would be most appreciative.

_I should probably introduce myself too._

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] Hello. I'm Ayu Tateno...I guess they call me the Ultimate Kunoichi. I hope we can find an escape and get out of here.

_I think that was a good introduction._

Kozumi Hirai: [Chill] Yo! Kozumi Hirai, Taxi Driver. Nice ta meetcha!

_Dammit! She's kinda cute too!_

Super Tall Guy: [Smiling] Hi. Me Gou Miyagawa. Me think it's nice to meet you all.

Gou Miyagawa

Talent: Ultimate Toy Maker

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Gay

Height: 6’6”

Birthday: May 22nd

Likes: Children, Smiles

Dislikes: Violence, Anger

 

Man with Explorer's Hat: [Aggravated] Tch!

Small Guy with Mask: [Shy] Hey...

Man with Explorer's Hat: [Infuriated] Rrrrgh! ALL OF YOU FUCKERS PISS ME RIGHT THE FUCK OFF!!!!!!!

_Whoa! What's with him._

Man with Explorer's Hat: [Infuriated] DO NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND THAT WE'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY SOMEONE AND PUT IN A FUCKING KILLING...GAME!!! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS. DEATH AND...AND MURDER!! WE SHOULD BE FINDING A WAY OUT OF HERE RIGHT...

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] We tried and we couldn't!!

Man with Explorer's Hat: [Pissed Off] RRRRRRRGH!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] May we ask your name?

Man with Explorer's Hat: [Angry] Morikage...Ultimate Archaeologist.

Morikage Niwa

Talent: Ultimate Archaeologist

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Bisexual

Height: 6’1”

Birthday: June 1st

Likes: Science, Logical Reasoning

Dislikes: Rashness, Stupid People

 

Small Guy with Mask: [Shy] May I talk now...

Tsukumo Ogata: [Comforting] Yes.

Small Guy with Mask: [Shy] I'm Amateru Mori. I'm the Ultimate Knight and it's my dream to protect people.

Amateru Mori

Talent: Ultimate Knight

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Pansexual

Height: 3’4”

Birthday: March 2nd

Likes: Nice People, Protecting People, Hats

Dislikes: Meanies, Sadness

 

Tsukumo Ogata: [Comforting] Thank you for that, Amateru. Who's next?

Amateru smiles.

Serious Woman: [Calm] I will go next...My name is Sani Iwaoka. I am the Ultimate Monk. It is my greatest pleasure meeting you all.

Sani Iwaoka

Talent: Ultimate Monk

Sex: Female

Sexuality: Lesbian

Height: 5’8”

Birthday: August 20th

Likes: Peace, Harmony

Dislikes: Fighting, Discord, Sour Foods

 

Sani Iwaoka: [Calm] If somebody has the will to commit a murder, please ask me for I will let you kill me.

_WHAT?!_

Tsukumo Ogata: [Shocked] That's ENOUGH! No one shall do such a thing under my watch!!

Sani Iwaoka: [Calm] Then I guess they'll have to kill you.

_...Holy SHIT!_

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] How could you say such a thing!!!

Sani Iwaoka: [Calm] Relax. It was just a joke.

_Who could find that funny in this situation._

Helmet of Doom: [Heavy Breathing] HAHA! That was quite hilarious! I must say!

_WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!_

Helmet of Doom: [Heavy Breathing] I'm...Cagh! Hhhh...I'm Mikiri Asakura...Cough! Ultimate Diver!

Mikiri Asakura

Talent: Ultimate Diver

Sex: Female

Sexuality: Bisexual

Height: 5’7”

Birthday: December 1st

Likes: Gems, Treasure

Dislikes: Con men

 

Helmet of Doom: [Heavy Breathing] Seeing people get mad...CAGH! Makes me so...Happy.

_She really has some issues._

Strict Looking Man: [Serious] Enough of this! I'm the Ultimate Commander, Kouzou Hatake! If I demand you do something...YOU SHALL DO IT! Now... I demand that none of you make such silly and pointless jokes such as the ones that were just made!

Kouzou Hatake

Talent: Ultimate Commander

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Asexual

Height: 6’2”

Birthday: January 7th

Likes: Chocolate. Tea

Dislikes: Insects

 

_Wow! That makes for quite the first impression._

Shirtless Man: [Chill] I suppose I'll go next. YO! Ta names Takuto Sasai and fires pretty cooool. Ultimate Fire Dancer if that wasn't obvious.

Takuto Sasai

Talent: Ultimate Fire Dancer

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Bisexual

Height: 5’7”

Birthday: November 29th

Likes: Showing Off

Dislikes: Water, Sand

 

Takuto Sasai: [Cocky] Now if anyone were to try and murder me. I'm warning you! You'd end up the victim.

Kouzou Hatake: [Angry] ENOUGH!

Takuto Sasai: [Pissed Off] Geez! Man! CHILL!

_This guy seriously pisses me off._

Weird Woman: [Happy] Um...Guess it's my turn. HIII! My name is Haruhi AIHARA and they kinda call me the Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker. I guess I'm a little odd myself. Kuehkekuehke!

Haruho Aihara

Talent: Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker

Sex: Female

Sexuality: Lesbian

Height: 6’0”

Birthday: March 9th

Likes: Cash, Dogs

Dislikes: Traffic, Babies

 

_Was...That supposed to be laughing._

Tsukumo Ogata: [Confused] Now...Who's...N...

_Two people that were here before have gone missing._

Tsukumo Ogata: [Worried] Does anyone know where the other two went!

Kazuki Shinjo: [Confused] I don't think so.

Gou Miyagawa: Me not think so either...But me do also think the one with weird hair told me that they went to play a game.

_He's not very bright, is he?_

Tsukumo Ogata: [Confused] Play a game!?

Ayu Tateno: [Confident] I'll go out to find her.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Worried] Okay.

_I left the dining room and sprinted to the cottages to see if she was there when I started hearing quiet laughing coming from the shed positioned near the swamp._

Ayu Tateno moved from the cottages to the shed.

Unknown: Haha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It feels sooo good.

_I was worried to see what she was doing in there. Suddenly the laughing stopped._

Ayu Tateno: [Worried] Hello...

_No response._

Ayu Tateno: [Worried] Hello...

_Still no response._

Ayu Tateno: [Concerned] I'm coming in!

_I opened the door to find..._

Laying there was the body of this unknown person with a KNIFE clutched in their hand. BLOOD was all over her.

_FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_

Many thoughts played through Ayu's mind. What if someone found her and thought she just committed a murder? What if this person was really dead? What would she do?

_She's NOT DEAD! I should carry her back to the dining room._

Ayu Tateno moved from the shed to the dining room.

Ayu Tateno: [Tired] I found her!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Tired] I found the other guy too. He was unconscious when I found him. He occasionally regains himself to say something about "doing it again." I don't exactly know what he means by that.

Ayu Tateno: [Tired] I found her bloody in the shed. I think she was cutting herself. She was laughing too before passing out.

Morikage Niwa: How do we know you guys didn't do this to them and are now lying to us!

Kazuki Shinjo: Please. Don't.

After putting her body down. Ayu turned on her Monopad to get information about these people.

Miyuzu Kobori

Talent: Ultimate Executioner

Sex: Female

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Height: 5’6”

Birthday: February 14th

Likes: Death, Gore, Screaming

Dislikes: Unimaginative Executions

 

_WHAT THE FUCK! EXECUTIONER!_

Shigeteru Watanabe

Talent: Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Gay

Height: 5’10”

Birthday: October 19th

Likes: Pepperoni Pizza

Dislikes: Ham, Pineapple

 

_At least he has a normal talent._

Tsukumo Ogata: [Confident] We should all go to our cottages for now. It's starting to get late.

Everyone moved from the dining room to their cottages.

_I know the days ahead will be tough. I fear someone may actually murder. For all I know...This is my last day. This is a deadly sick game created by a monster. I just hope someone finds a way for us to escape...To survive._

Ayu Tateno closed her eyes as she drifted of into the abyss.

...

PROLOGUE: THE QUIET TOWN WHERE EVERYONE SLEEPS, THEIR BODIES ROT AND YOUR NIGHTMARE HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN-END

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 18

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [ALIVE]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [ALIVE]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [ALIVE]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [ALIVE]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [ALIVE]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [ALIVE]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [ALIVE]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the prologue. Chapter 1 should start in around two weeks or at least sometime in the first week of July.


	3. Chapter 1 [Daily Life-Part 1] With a Gun to Their Head, You're Shot in the Heart! Only Bloody Tears Remain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to release this chapter much earlier than anticipated after I made a lot of progress with writing chapter 1. Feedback is very much appreciated. I'd also like to say thank you to the people that have supported this story and commented. You all have been super motivating.
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

-MONOKUMA THEATER-

Monokuma: [Being Monokuma] Have you ever died? Probably not...You should really try it though and if you're not satisfied with it, you'll get your MONEY BACK GUARANTEED!

...

_I'm...Alive...I wasn't murdered...I should check on the others..._

Ayu Tateno moved from her cottage to outside.

_Kozumi was there...dead! Her body mutilated beyond belief. Why? Why was everyone dead!?_

Unknown: [Sobbing] Haha...HAHAHA! AHHHHH! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Tsu...kumo. Blood? Did you do this?_

__

Tsukumo?: [Sobbing] WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! NO!

_What's happening?..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] AGH! A...Dream?

Ayu Tateno moved from her cottage to outside.

_Kozumi was there...Alive._

Ayu Tateno: [Relieved] Kozumi!

Kozumi Hirai: [Happy] Hey Ayu. We've decided that we'll meet at the dining room every morning.

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] I'll be there soon.

_Alive..._

Ayu Tateno moved from outside the cottages to the dining room.

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] Hey everyone!

Amateru Mori: [Happy] Hi Ayu!

Migu Ogata: [Happy] Hewwo!

Kazuki Shinjo: [Happy] Hey!

_I should sit down to eat._

Ayu Tateno: [Curious] Who made this?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Calm] Uh...Monokuma

Ayu Tateno: [Mouth Full] But it tastes sooo good!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Calm] He's a pretty good chef, surprisingly or should I say the person controlling him.

_Controlling him!?_

Ayu Tateno: [Confused] What do you mean?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Calm] It should be obvious that someone here is the mastermind of this situation.

_A mastermind?_

Ayu Tateno: [Confused] But...

Tsukumo Ogata: [Calm] Think about it, Ayu. We were all kidnapped here by who? A teddy bear!?

_He's right._

Tsukumo Ogata: [Calm] I suspect someone here is controlling him.

Yukuri Onozawa slams the table and stands up.

Yukuri Onozawa: [Confident] I don't want to believe that! I trust everyone here.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] You haven't even known these people for more than a day. How can you entrust your life to them!? I just want to keep my students safe. It's my duty as a teacher!

Yukuri Onozawa: [Sad] I understand sir.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Worried] I just...I don't know. We should just eat.

_I feel bad for him._

Kazuki Shinjo: [Curious] So...What should we do.

Gou Miyagawa: [Confused] Me not know what you mean.

Kazuki Shinjo: [Quiet] About...The game. Do we...

Tsukumo Ogata: [Confident] As your teacher. I promise to keep you all safe. I'll make sure none of you die.

Haruho Aihara: [Neutral] I think there is a telephone booth near the police box. We could try call someone for help.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Disappointed] Unfortunately, I already tried that. The cord was cut.

Haruho Aihara: [Disappointed] Damn!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Neutral] We'll have to find another way out.

Migu Ogata: [Curious] What if Monokwuma gives us a mwotive to kill?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Confident] NO MATTER WHAT, WE DON'T FALL FOR IT!!!

The room went silent.

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Worried] But...You said it yourself. We can't trust anyone here. What if there was someone like Morikage that doesn't care about our lives

Morikage Niwa: [Annoyed] HEY!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Worried] I guess...We'll have to deal with it if it happens.

Ayu Tateno: [Suggesting] Um...Maybe we should go back to our cottages for now.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Neutral] I think that's best.

Everyone moved from the dining room to their cottages.

_What should I do now?_

-FREE TIME EVENT-

_I'll spend time with Kozumi._

Ayu Tateno moved from her cottage to Kozumi's cottage.

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] Hello! It's Ayu!

The door opens.

Kozumi Hirai: [Happy] Hey Ayu. What's up!

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] I just wanted to talk.

Kozumi Hirai [Calm] Cool! Come in.

_The room was certainly a lot messier than my room and well...mine's pretty messy._

Kozumi lights up a cigarette.

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] Whoa! How old are you?

Kozumi Hirai: [Neutral] Same as you. I don't really give a shit what people think about me for doing this or anything. It's just who I am.

Ayu Tateno: [Worried] What if Tsukumo found out about this!?

Kozumi Hirai: [Neutral] As I said...Don't care.

Ayu Tateno: [Curious] So...How do you do your job?

Kozumi Hirai: [Calm] Illegally. How many people have you killed?

_WHAT!?_

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] I don't kill people!!! What are you talking about!?

Kozumi Hirai: [Laughing] I was joking!

_Oh..._

Kozumi Hirai: [Neutral] To answer your question, I run a taxi business that's pretty crazy. It's called "Golden Wind."

_Isn't that a Jo..._

Kozumi Hirai: [Neutral] Anyway it isn't that special going 200 km/h picking up passengers and then getting them to their destination in 30 seconds.

_WHAT THE FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF..._

Kozumi Hirai: [Happy] You know. It was nice talking to you. I hope we can do this again sometime.

Ayu Tateno was pushed out Kozumi's door.

_What the hell just happened!_

Ayu's bond with Kozumi probably grew.

Ayu Tateno moved from outside Kozumi's door to her cottage.

_That certainly was a weird talk. Who should I spend time with next?_

-FREE TIME EVENT-

_Maybe I should spend some time with Kazu..._

There's knocking at Ayu's door.

_What? Who could that be._

Ayu Tateno opened the door.

Shigeteru Watanabe: [Quiet] Hey.

Ayu Tateno: [Neutral] Uh...Hi! What do you want.

Shigeteru Watanabe: [Quiet] I thought I could maybe...Talk to you about something that's been bothering me.

Ayu Tateno: [Smiling] What's bothering you?

They both sit down.

Shigeteru Watanabe: [Quiet] It's the killing game.

Ayu Tateno: [Serious] Everyone's panicking over this "game."

Shigeteru Watanabe: [Distressed] I've been in a killing game before!!

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] WHAT! You escaped one of these previously.

Shigeteru Watanabe: [Distressed] I didn't escape...I killed!

Silence.

.

.

.

Ayu Tateno: [Distressed] You've taken someone's life. Is that really the only way to escape?

Shigeteru Watanabe: [Sad] Maybe so...I don't know. I never tried. At the time, I felt like any hopes and dreams I had were grabbed by the legs as I was pulled into the abyss. Later...I saw everyone's faces as they got executed. They were stabbed...Poisoned...Beaten...Electrocuted...Made into lumps of meat...I t w a s a l l m y f a u l t .

Ayu Tateno: [Distressed] I'm sorry. i don't know how to respond.

Shigeteru Watanabe: [Distressed] I'm sorry!! I shouldn't have told you! All I'm doing is spreading paranoia and...And...Just...Thesamethingisgoingtohappenagain!!!

He dashed out of Ayu's cottage.

Ayu's paranoia and bond with Shigeteru grew?

_I was going to speak to Kazuki but I think after what's happened today. I'm feeling a little wrecked, especially after not getting a good nights sleep because of the killing game. I should probably take a small nap._

Ayu slowly felt her vision fade as once more she fell into the abyss.

...

-MONOKUMA THEATER-

Monokuma: [Shocked] OH! I wasn't expecting you to come back so soon. Uh...Shiiit. I don't really have any very funny jokes planned. Sorry about that.

...

_I look over at the clock on the wall. 7:00 P.M.! Oh shit! I overslept._

Ayu Tateno moved from her cottage to outside.

_No one is here. I should probably go to the dining room. Maybe they're there._

Ayu Tateno moved from outside her cottage to the dining room.

Morikage Niwa: [Teasing] Hey, sleepy head!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Happy] Hi, Ayu. Shigeteru asked if we could have pizza tonight so I decided to make some with Muuyu.

Muuyu Tsushima: [Happy] Heya, Ayu!! Hows it going.

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] Good!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Happy] Actually, you're just in time. Have a seat.

Ayu Tateno sat down across from Kazuki.

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] Kazuki. What's up.

Kazuki Shinjo: [Neutral] Nothing much. Though...I would like to talk to you. Meet me at the swamp.

_That...Sounds suspicious._

Kazuki Shinjo moved from the dining room to the swamp.

_I guess I should go too._

Ayu Tateno moved from the dining room to the swamp.

.

.

.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Worried] Muuyu. Make sure he doesn't attempt to murder her.

Muuyu Tsushima: [Neutral] Mkay.

-FREE TIME EVENT?-

Kazuki Shinjo: [Neutral] I just wanted to talk to about...Dreams.

_Dreams?_

Kazuki Shinjo: [Hopeful] My dream is to make all the children of the world smile. I think that's why I get along so well with Yukuri and Gou. They both have this same wonderful dream. What's yours?

Ayu Tateno: [Neutral] Honestly...I don't know. I guess to find a cute girl...But otherwise...

Kazuki Shinjo: [Happy] Dreams are important. They fuel us. I hope you find a greater dream to fight for like I have.

_I hope so too..._

Ayu's bond with Kazuki grew.

Ayu Tateno and Kazuki Shinjo returned to the dining room.

Takuto Sasai: [Surprised] Wow! This pizza is surprisingly better than I thought you could make.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Happy] Haha. What's that supposed to mean.

Sani Iwaoka: [Happy] It's interesting how much everyone has grown closer in the past couple of days. I thought we'd be killing each other right about now.

Mikiri Asakura: [Heavy Breathing] Honestly...I wouldn't mind a nice murder right now.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Disappointed] All you guys talk about is murder. What is wrong with you! Can't you just appreciate the peace we've been able to make.

Mikiri Asakura: [Heavy Breathing] I guess I could...For now. Heh.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Disappointed] Good grief.

Kouzou Hatake: [Confident] I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE A TOAST FOR NOT KILLING!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Disappointed] I hope you three are just messing around...

_Now that I think about it...Somebody's missing._

Ayu Tateno: [Curious] Where is Miyuzu.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Neutral] Oh...Her. I left her in her cottage. She refuses to come out of there.

_That's weird. I wonder why?_

Ayu Tateno moved from the dining room to Miyuzu's cottage.

Ayu Tateno: [Neutral] Miyuzu! Why won't you come out.

Miyuzu Kobori: [Manic] LEAVE ME...ALONE!

Ayu Tateno: [Worried] Are you okay.

Miyuzu Kobori: [Manic] SHUT IIITTT!

_Wow. She is really hard to get along with._

Ayu Tateno moved from outside Miyuzu's cottage to the dining room.

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] Thanks for the food, Tsukumo. I'll be going back to my cottage.

Ayu Tateno moved from the dining room to her cottage.

_Damn! I'm bored._

Suddenly, HE appeared.

Monokuma: Hey there!

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] WHOA!

Monokuma: [Happy] I heard that you said that you were bored. Well do I have something for you!

Ayu Tateno: [Curious] What is it?

Monokuma: [Excited] A VIDEO! You can watch it on your Monopad.

_I turned on my Monopad and there it was, a video in the MOTIVE SECTION!_

Ayu Tateno: [Worried] What is this!?

Monokuma: [Excited] A motive video OBVIOUSLY!

_I started to watch the video and Monokuma left. It was a video showing my cat tied up at GUNPOINT! A message flashed on the screen, It read "KILL OR THEY DIE!" After that a video of me in my house playing with my cat was on my screen. How did they get this footage! What kind of fucked up motive is this!_

The video then continued, it's a montage for the next hour of Ayu and her cat and all Ayu could do was stare...Blankly. The first motive had arrived!

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 18

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [ALIVE]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [ALIVE]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [ALIVE]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [ALIVE]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [ALIVE]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [ALIVE]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [ALIVE]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be daily life 1.5. It will focus on Tsukumo and the others talking about Miyuzu while Kazuki was talking to Ayu. It will be from Tsukumo's perspective.
> 
> Edit: I should also mention that they cleaned up the corpses that were there in the dining room.


	4. Chapter 1 [Daily Life-Part 1.5] With a Gun to Their Head, You're Shot in the Heart! Only Bloody Tears Remain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place while Kazuki is talking to Ayu and is from the perspective of Tsukumo in the dining room.
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

_I hope she's safe._

Yukuri Onozawa: [Neutral] Sir, I'm deeply concerned about Miyuzu. Her talent states that she is an executioner. Doesn't that mean she is working with Monokuma?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Neutral] No. While it may seem that way. She's not an actual executioner. It's just an online alias.

Yukuri Onozawa: [Confused] Online alias?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Neutral] That's the name she uses on social media, "Executioner," I'm surprised you haven't heard of her. She's infamous for her erratic and violent behavior.

Yukuri Onozawa: [Confused] Why does she use such a crude name?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Hesitant] She...Has a...Fetish for "Executing" people.

Yukuri Onozawa: [Disgusted] Oh! That's terrible. She hasn't killed anyone I hope.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Hesitant] 9 people...She's brutally tortured and killed 9 people ranging from young children to elders.

Yukuri Onozawa: [Shocked] Oh god!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Concerned] She's been to jail multiple times and has broken out every single time. She's dangerous! Be careful. Just to be safe, I tied her up in her cottage.

Ayu Tateno and Kazuki Shinjo returned to the dining room.

Takuto Sasai: [Surprised] Wow! This pizza is surprisingly better than I thought you could make.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Happy] Haha. What's that supposed to mean.

Sani Iwaoka: [Happy] It's interesting how much everyone has grown closer in the past couple of days. I thought we'd be killing each other right about now.

Mikiri Asakura: [Heavy Breathing] Honestly...I wouldn't mind a nice murder right now.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Disappointed] All you guys talk about is murder. What is wrong with you! Can't you just appreciate the peace we've been able to make.

Mikiri Asakura: [Heavy Breathing] I guess I could...For now. Heh.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Disappointed] Good grief.

Kouzou Hatake: [Confident] I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE A TOAST FOR NOT KILLING!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Disappointed] I hope you three are just messing around...

Ayu Tateno: [Curious] Where is Miyuzu.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Neutral] Oh...Her. I left her in her cottage. She refuses to come out of there.

_I feel kinda bad lying to her._

Ayu Tateno moved from the dining room to Miyuzu's cottage.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Shouting] Ayu! Where are you going! Miyuzu is dangerous! Don't go near her!

_She should be okay if she doesn't let her go._

10 Minutes passed.

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] Thanks for the food, Tsukumo. I'll be going back to my cottage.

Ayu Tateno moved from the dining room to her cottage.

_It doesn't seem like she let her out._

Monokuma appeared in front of everyone.

Monokuma: [Happy] Hello everyone! i have a gift to give all of you. It's veeery special!

Mikiri Asakura: [Heavy Breathing] Is it a...Motive!

Monokuma: [Excited] Correct!!! Check your Monopads.

_After all we've done to connect. Hes trying to break us apart._

Tsukumo takes out his Monopad and watches the video under the motive tab.

_My parents..."KILL OR THEY DIE!" huh. Nice try Monokuma, I don't give a shit about those...F...FUCKERS!_

Tsukumo stops the video and puts it away.

Monokuma: [Excited] Upupupupu! Happy killing!

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 18

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [ALIVE]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [ALIVE]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [ALIVE]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [ALIVE]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [ALIVE]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [ALIVE]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [ALIVE]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	5. Participant Information And Chapter 1 Locations.

Ayu Tateno

Talent: Ultimate Kunoichi

Sex: Transgender Female

Sexuality: Lesbian

Height: 5’6”

Birthday: November 5th

Likes: Cute Girls, Horror Movies

Dislikes: Pop Music, Cheese, Tacos

 

Kozumi Hirai

Talent: Ultimate Taxi Driver

Sex: Female

Sexuality: Lesbian

Height: 5’9”

Birthday: April 21st

Likes: Manga, Coffee, Smoking

Dislikes: Jerks, Tigers

 

Tsukumo Ogata

Talent: Ultimate Teacher

Sex: Transgender Male

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Height: 5’8”

Birthday: September 12th

Likes: His Wife, Students, Daughter

Dislikes: His Co-workers, Ramen Noodles

 

Migu Ogata

Talent: Ultimate Daughter

Sex: Female

Sexuality: Lesbian

Height: 4’1”

Birthday: August 11th

Likes: Toys, Magical Girls, Anime

Dislikes: Bullies, Peas

 

Kazuki Shinjo

Talent: Ultimate Kids Entertainer

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Height: 5’10”

Birthday: April 26th

Likes: Salad, Making People Happy

Dislikes: Toast, Fish

 

Daiichi Nishizaka

Talent: Ultimate Hockey Player

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Gay

Height: 5’10”

Birthday: September 4th

Likes: His Friends, Family, Yakisoba Bread

Dislikes: Foxes, Stubbing His Toe

 

Yukuri Onozawa

Talent: Ultimate Charity Worker

Sex: Female

Sexuality: Lesbian

Height: 4’9”

Birthday: June 10th

Likes: Helping People

Dislikes: Rude People, Mistletoes

 

Muyuu Tsushima

Talent: Ultimate Paraglider

Sex: Female

Sexuality: Pansexual

Height: 6’3”

Birthday: July 22nd

Likes: Thrills, Snow

Dislikes: Dirt, Cheese

 

Gou Miyagawa

Talent: Ultimate Toy Maker

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Gay

Height: 6’6”

Birthday: May 22nd

Likes: Children, Smiles

Dislikes: Violence, Anger

 

Morikage Niwa

Talent: Ultimate Archaeologist

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Bisexual

Height: 6’1”

Birthday: June 1st

Likes: Science, Logical Reasoning

Dislikes: Rashness, Stupid People

 

Amateru Mori

Talent: Ultimate Knight

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Pansexual

Height: 3’4”

Birthday: March 2nd

Likes: Nice People, Protecting People, Hats

Dislikes: Meanies, Sadness

 

Sani Iwaoka

Talent: Ultimate Monk

Sex: Female

Sexuality: Lesbian

Height: 5’8”

Birthday: August 20th

Likes: Peace, Harmony

Dislikes: Fighting, Discord, Sour Foods

 

Mikiri Asakura

Talent: Ultimate Diver

Sex: Female

Sexuality: Bisexual

Height: 5’7”

Birthday: December 1st

Likes: Gems, Treasure

Dislikes: Con men

 

Kouzou Hatake

Talent: Ultimate Commander

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Asexual

Height: 6’2”

Birthday: January 7th

Likes: Chocolate. Tea

Dislikes: Insects

 

Takuto Sasai

Talent: Ultimate Fire Dancer

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Bisexual

Height: 5’7”

Birthday: November 29th

Likes: Showing Off

Dislikes: Water, Sand

 

Haruho Aihara

Talent: Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker

Sex: Female

Sexuality: Lesbian

Height: 6’0”

Birthday: March 9th

Likes: Cash, Dogs

Dislikes: Traffic, Babies

 

Miyuzu Kobori

Talent: Ultimate Executioner

Sex: Female

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Height: 5’6”

Birthday: February 14th

Likes: Death, Gore, Screaming

Dislikes: Unimaginative Executions

 

Shigeteru Watanabe

Talent: Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Gay

Height: 5’10”

Birthday: October 19th

Likes: Pepperoni Pizza

Dislikes: Ham, Pineapple

 

Chapter 1 Locations:

Marketplace

Dining Room

18 Cottages

Swamp

Shed

Police Box

Telephone Booth


	6. Chapter 1 [Daily Life-Part 2] With a Gun to Their Head, You're Shot in the Heart! Only Bloody Tears Remain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

_That can't be my cat even if he has that same mark near his eye...He died three years ago, but how could they get that footage of me? The me in the video is the same age as I am now, but my cat died three years ago in that accident. How could I be with my dead cat!? WHAT IS GOING ON! WHO IS THAT!?_

Ayu Tateno sprinted out the door.

Ayu Tateno: [Distressed] Monokuma! I need to ask you something.

It was raining.

Monokuma: [Happy] You called!?

Ayu Tateno: [Distressed] What is this motive!? HOW AM I THERE WITH MY CAT!

Monokuma: [Excited] I don't know. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell. Upupupupupu!

Monokuma leaves.

_FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_

Ayu Tateno: [Distressed] MONOKUUUUUMA!

Monokuma: [Happy] YEEES!

Ayu Tateno: [Tormented] WHO IS THIS! WHY ARE THEY PLAYING WITH SEBASTIAN!

Monokuma: [Thrilled] It's you!

_IT'S NOT ME! IT'S NOT ME! IT'S NOT ME! IT'S NOT ME! IT'S NOT ME! IT'S NOT ME! IT'S NOT ME! IT'S NOT ME! IT'S NOT ME!IT'S NOT ME! IT'S NOT ME! IT'S NOT ME!_

Monokuma: [Thrilled] Don't you remember...Maybe a bit of killing could help you remember.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!..._

Ayu Tateno fell unconscious.

...

-MONOKUMA THEATER-

Monokuma: [Thrilled] Wow! That sure was exciting and it wasn't even murder! I wonder what exciting things will happen next! Upupupupupupupupupupu!

...

Ayu Tateno: [Heavy Breathing] Hhhhh...Hhhhh...Egh! _Where...Am I?_

Kazuki Shinjo: [Happy] Good, You're okay!

Ayu Tateno: [Confused] What happened?

Kazuki Shinjo: [Happy] Heh...Honestly...I don't know! I just happened to come across you and took you to your room. How are you feeling?

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] Good!

Kazuki Shinjo: [Happy] It's 4:00 A.M. so you should get some more rest.

Ayu once again slowly drifts back into the dark abyss.

...

-MONOKUMA THEATER-

Monokuma: [Flirty] You're back! That must mean you reeeaaally like me. Oh! And did I mention how good you look today...No? It's because you don't!

...

_The third day..._

Ayu Tateno moved from her cottage to the dining room.

_Everyone excluding Miyuzu is there._

Tsukumo Ogata: [Happy] Hello, Ayu. How are you doing?

_Tsukumo was making breakfast for everyone._

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] Good, thank you!

Amateru Mori: [Happy] Hiiii! Ayu. Wanna spend some time together?

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] Sure!

-FREE TIME EVENT-

Amateru Mori: [Concerned] Ayu. Will everything be okay?

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] Uh...Yeah! I'm sure it will.

Amateru Mori: [Brave] It doesn't matter what happens because I'll protect everyone! I really don't want to see anyone get hurt!! It's my job as a knight.

_He's so fucking adorable!_

Amateru Mori: [Concerned] Ayu. Have you been feeling well lately?

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] Of course! Why wouldn't I?

Amateru Mori: [Concerned] It's just...You seem so stressed sometimes. I want to know if I can help.

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] Trust me...I'm fine! Don't worry!

Amateru Mori: [Happy] Okay!

Ayu's bond with Amateru grew.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Loud] FOODS READY EVERYONE!

Amateru Mori: [Happy] YAAY!

The group then eats before leaving the dining room. Ayu went to her cottage.

_Nobody even once brought up the motive...Maybe that means nobody was affected by it, besides me...Or maybe somebody is already panning murder...I shouldn't think about!! ARGH!_

.

.

.

.

.

_What should I do?_

-FREE TIME EVENT-

_I'll go see what Muuyu is up too._

Ayu Tateno moved from her cottage to Muuyu's cottage.

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] Muuyu! Are you there!?

Ayu Tateno knocked on the door...There was no response.

Muuyu Tsushima: [Happy] Heya!

Muuyu appeared behind Ayu.

Ayu Tateno: [Surprised] WA!

Muuyu Tsushima: [Happy] HEH! Sorry to scare you!

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] Don't worry about it. I was just wondering...

Muuyu Tsushima: [Sad] I'm sorry...I gotta go.

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] Oh...Okay.

Ayu's bond with Muuyu didn't grow.

_I guess I'll go back to my cottage._

Ayu Tateno moved from outside of Muuyu's cottage to her own cottage.

_What! That wasn't there before._

Ayu found a TV and video game console in her room.

_I guess I'll see if it works._

The console and TV turn on. A familiar sound plays.

_A DreamStation...Cool!_

She had put in the game that was next to the system. It was her favorite game, Final Dream IX. Before she even realized it, the hours flew by.

_I love this game!_

Ayu heard a knock at her door.

_Wonder who that could be?_

Before Ayu could get up, the door opened.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Panicked] AYU! PLEASE TAKE MIGU! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON LATER!

_What!?_

Migu walked in and the door slammed shut!

-FREE TIME EVENT-

Migu Ogata: [Worried] H...Hewwo!

Ayu Tateno: [Confused] H...Hi...Migu. Do you know what's happening?

Migu Ogata: [Worried] No. Daddy is vewy stwessed! Um...What are you pwaying?

Ayu Tateno: [Worried] Final Dream IX. Do you want to play it!?

Ayu handed the controller over to Migu and explained the controls to her.

Migu Ogata: [Happy] The one in the hat is cwute!

Ayu Tateno: [Worried] He's my favorite too.

Migu Ogata: [Happy] She's pwetty!

Ayu Tateno: [Worried] Uh...Yeah, she is. Would you be okay if I leave you alone to play? I'm going to talk to your daddy.

Migu Ogata: [Happy] Okay!

Ayu's bond with Migu grew.

Ayu Tateno sprinted out of her cottage.

_Where is he!?_

Ayu then saw Muuyu come out of her cottage along with Sani as they sprinted towards the swamp. Yukuri came out of her cottage too and followed them to the swamp.

_I should probably follow them. Something seems to be going on._

Ayu Tateno followed them to the swamp.

_Tsukumo!_

Ayu Tateno: [Curious] Tsukumo. Why is everyone here?

Tsukumo: [Terrified] S...S...S...K...K...

Yukuri Onozawa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Why is everyone so..._

.

.

.

.

.

_...Terrified..._

.

.

.

.

.

_...What is it?..._

.

.

.

.

.

_There he was...An unbelievable sight...His eyes were gouged out...His body battered and bleeding...His lower body was NONEXISTENT! His intestines were hanging out of his torso and the look on his face was a look of true horror. The face of a dead dream. It was twisted into something no one should ever have see in their life. The scene...A tsunami of blood and gore. How could someone do something this fucked up...THIS CRUEL AND TWISTED!!!!!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_May you rest in piece...Kazuki Shinjo. The Ultimate Kids Entertainer. Your smile will live on in all of us._

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 17

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [ALIVE]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [ALIVE]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [ALIVE]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [ALIVE]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [ALIVE]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [ALIVE]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too obvious.


	7. Chapter 1 [Daily Life-Part 1.6] With a Gun to Their Head, You're Shot in the Heart! Only Bloody Tears Remain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place from Tsukumo's perspective again after the motive was revealed.
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

Tsukumo moved from the dining room to Miyuzu's cottage.

_Monokuma may not be able to make me kill...But I worry for the others._

Tsukumo went inside Miyuzu's cottage.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Serious] I'm here to feed you.

Miyuzu Kobori: [Manic] HAH! I'd rather starve to death than be fed by you.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Serious] I wouldn't want Monokuma to execute me if you starved to death. Here...

Miyuzu Kobori: [Chewing] Mmm...This is good!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Serious] You're truly Pathetic. I won't ever forgive you for what you did to my wife.

_I'll never forget her cries for mercy._

Miyuzu Kobori: [Chewing] Mmm...Ha...Mmm...

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] You're a monster right down to your very core! If he didn't disappear, you'd still be rotting in your cell.

Miyuzu Kobori: [Confused] Who?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Neutral] The Ultimate Police Officer. He was the one that caught you...Remember!

Miyuzu Kobori: [Neutral] Ohhh...Him! He was a funny guy.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Serious] I'll be leaving now.

Tsukumo left Miyuzu and went to his cottage.

_It's not surprising her motive video was empty. No one could love a monster like her!_

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 17

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [ALIVE]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [ALIVE]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [ALIVE]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [ALIVE]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [ALIVE]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [ALIVE]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	8. Chapter 1 [Deadly Life-Investigation-Side Ayu] With a Gun to Their Head, You're Shot in the Heart! Only Bloody Tears Remain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The investigation begins. Can you guess who the killer is?
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

His voice echoed throughout the village.

Monokuma: [Neutral] A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, the class trial will begin.

_I couldn't believe it. Kazuki was dead! A smile resided on his face...Why? Why was he happy!?_

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Shocked] No! This can't be happening. Kazuki...Bro...

Takuto Sasai: [Disgusted] Damn!

Gou Miyagawa: [Confused] Huh...Kazuki!? Why are you sleeping? Are you feeling sick?

Yukuri Onozawa: [Crying] How could...How could this happen!? He was so nice...Who would kill him!?

Morikage Niwa: [Shocked] Your logic is flawed, but...This kind of brutality is just too much.

Shigeteru Watanabe: [Terrified] OH NO! It's happened again!

Amateru Mori: [Sad] I...Failed!!! I FAILED!!! I'm so sorry!

_You don't need to apologize._

Tsukumo Ogata: [Speechless] How...

Kozumi arrived at the swamp.

Kozumi Hirai: [Shocked] Oh fuck no! That's fucking gross.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Serious] Only a true monster could've done this.

Tsukumo ran off.

Yukuri Onozawa: [Crying] Tsukumo! Where are you going!?

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] Yukuri, make sure Migu doesn't come here and see this.

Yukuri Onozawa: [Crying] Okay.

Yukuri went to Ayu's cottage.

Muuyu Tsushima: [Angry] This is seriously messed up!! I won't forgive who did this!!

Sani Iwaoka: [Pleased] About damn TIME a murder happened!

Mikiri Asakura: [Heavy Breathing] I couldn't agree more!

Muuyu Tsushima: [Enraged] IT WAS ONE OF YOU FUCKERS THAT DID THIS, WASN'T IT!?

Mikiri Asakura: [Heavy Breathing] Believe me when I say that part of the fun is...Watching you Cah! Watching you bastards find out that one of your friends did this...URK! Is part of the fun...I sure ain't your friend!

Haruho Aihara: [Angry] Yeah that's right! You'd never be our friend!!!

Morikage Niwa: [Disappointed] That wasn't much of a comeback, unfortunately.

Kouzou Hatake: [Serious] It is unfortunate that we lost such a great comrade today...BUT ME MUST MOVE FORWARD!!! WE MUST AVENGE HIS DEATH BY FINDING THE CULPRIT!!!

_That's the only normal thing you've said since we've met you._

Gou Miyagawa: [Sad] ME AGREE! Me may not know who put him to sleep. Me maybe not very smart, but...Me want to find out. For Kazuki.

Amateru Mori: [Crying] I'll try my best too!

Ayu Tateno: [Confident] THEN LET'S DO THIS!

_I'll find the one that did this and bring them to justice! Don't worry Kazuki. I won't let your killer escape!_

-INVESTIGATION-

Monokuma appeared.

Monokuma: [Happy] Hello, my lovely participants.

Ayu Tateno: [Angry] What are you here for?

Monokuma: [Happy] Besides congratulating you all for finally killing, I would also like to give you THIS! A Monokuma File!

_He handed it to us._

-MONOKUMA FILE #1-

Victim: Kazuki Shinjo.

Location of Body: In the swamp.

Time of death: 5:03 A.M.

Cause of death: Unknown.

External Injuries: Unknown.

-TRUTH BULLET ATTAINED: MONOKUMA FILE #1-

Kozumi Hirai: [Disappointed] Well that's fucking useless!

Ayu Tateno: [Disappointed] We might have to examine the body.

Kozumi Hirai: [Disgusted] Ew!

_I need to take a closer look._

Ayu Tateno: [Disgusted] His eyes are missing and hes pretty bloody, but the cause of death would have to be being completely torn apart by whatever it was.

Gou Miyagawa: [Confused] Me not too smart, but I think this is it.

Gou pointed to the shed nearby.

_A shed full of weapons!_

__

There were knives, arrows, bows, swords, harpoons and what Gou wanted to show them...A bloody chainsaw!

Kozumi Hirai: [Shocked] HOLY SHIT! You're right!

-TRUTH BULLET ATTAINED: WEAPON SHED-

-TRUTH BULLET ATTAINED: BLOODY CHAINSAW-

Ayu Tateno: [Neutral] That's probably it.

Kozumi Hirai: [Neutral] We should probably get some people's alibis before the trial starts. So Ayu...Where were you when Kazuki died?

Ayu Tateno: [Surprised] Whoa...I thought you had more trust in me...Uh...I was asleep, obviously.

_I remember seeing Kazuki just a hour before his death. Why was he awake?_

-TRUTH BULLET ATTAINED: AYU'S ACCOUNT-

Ayu Tateno: [Neutral] Then where were you at the time?

Kozumi Hirai: [Happy] Asleep...Obviously.

-TRUTH BULLET ATTAINED: KOZUMI'S ACCOUNT-

_Hmm...This is a really hard time to get people's alibis for, considering everyone should have been asleep by then. It's easy to lie and just say that you were asleep._

Ayu Tateno: [Neutral] I passed out last night and Kazuki supposedly took me to my room, that was an hour before his death.

Kozumi Hirai: [Curious] That musta meant that after he took you to your cottage then he went to the swamp and got killed! It's just feels like something about that doesn't add up.

-TRUTH BULLET ATTAINED: AYU AND KAZUKI-

His voice echoes once again.

Monokuma: [Excited] It is now time for the class trial! Please arrive at the police box immediately.

Ayu Tateno: [Disappointed] It seems our time is up.

Amateru Mori: [Sad] I'm sorry that I couldn't be useful.

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] Don't feel bad...I'm sure we can find Kazuki's killer. I'll make sure we find him NO MATTER WHAT! It's a promise!

Everyone moved to the police box.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 17

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [ALIVE]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [ALIVE]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [ALIVE]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [ALIVE]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [ALIVE]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [ALIVE]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukumo's investigation will be the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 1 [Deadly Life-Investigation-Side Tsukumo] With a Gun to Their Head, You're Shot in the Heart! Only Bloody Tears Remain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place directly after Tsukumo runs off and it's from his perspective.
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

Tsukumo ran off.

_It's her! It has to be her!! There's no doubt about it!!!_

Tsukumo kicked Miyuzu's door down and picked her up.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Sobbing] YOU DID THIS! YOU FUCKING DID THIS!!! YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM YOU FUCKING MONSTER!!! YOUR PURPOSE IN LIFE IS TO JUST FUCKING RUIN MINE MORE AND MORE!!!!! MY WIFE, MY UNBORN CHILD AND NOW THIS!!!!!!! FUCKING KAZUKI!!!!!!!!

Tsukumo punched her repeatedly.

Miyuzu Kobori: [Happy] You fucking idiot...Urk...Hhh...You realize I'm still tied up...Urk!! I couldn't have done it...Cegh!!

_It's true, she was still tied up._

Tsukumo put her and the chair down.

.

.

.

Miyuzu Kobori: [Happy] If it makes you feel any better, I have a little gift for you. It's over there on my shelf.

_NO! IT COULDN'T BE!_

Tsukumo saw what this "gift" was.

Miyuzu Kobori: [Happy] Heheh!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Enraged] KAZUKI'S FUCKING EYE!!! YOU HAVE HIS EYE?!!!!

Miyuzu Kobori: [Happy] It was a gift from a friend!

Tsukumo punched Miyuzu so hard that she fell over and went unconscious.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Sobbing] I'm a failure! I'm a fucking failure!

Yukuri was watching on from outside Ayu's cottage in shock and horror.

His voice echoes once again.

Monokuma: [Excited] It is now time for the class trial! Please arrive at the police box immediately.

-TRUTH BULLET ATTAINED: MIYUZU'S ACCOUNT-

-TRUTH BULLET ATTAINED: MIYUZU'S "GIFT"-

Tsukumo Ogata: [Broken] I truly am...A failure.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 17

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [ALIVE]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [ALIVE]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [ALIVE]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [ALIVE]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [ALIVE]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [ALIVE]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	10. Chapter 1 [Class Trial-Part 1] With a Gun to Their Head, You're Shot in the Heart! Only Bloody Tears Remain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trial begins and the tension rises. Who killed Kazuki!?
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]  
> Refutable/Agreeable Words-Bold

TRUTH BULLETS:

Side Ayu

MONOKUMA FILE #1:

Victim: Kazuki Shinjo.

Location of Body: In the swamp.

Time of death: 5:03 A.M.

Cause of death: Unknown.

External Injuries: Unknown.

WEAPON SHED:

Near the swamp there is a shed full of weapons. The weapons in there consist of knives, arrows, bows, swords, harpoons and a bloody chainsaw.

BLOODY CHAINSAW:

Inside the shed was a bloody chainsaw that was most likely used to kill Kazuki.

AYU'S ACCOUNT:

Ayu claimed to be sleeping when Kazuki died.

KOZUMI'S ACCOUNT:

Kozumi also claimed to be sleeping when Kazuki died.

AYU AND KAZUKI:

Kazuki took Ayu into her room after she passed out that night, meaning he was alive at around 4:00 A.M.

Side Tsukumo

MIYUZU'S ACCOUNT:

Miyuzu couldn't have killed Kazuki as she was still tied up because of Tsukumo.

MIYUZU'S "GIFT":

Miyuzu supposedly was given Kazuki's eye by somebody.

...

_Everyone besides Miyuzu was gathered around outside the police box._

Daiichi Nishikaza: [Neutral] So...Whens that thing going to come?

Monokuma: [Happy] Here I am!

Morikage Niwa: [Surprised] HEY ASSHOLE! Stop just jumping up like that!

Monokuma: [Happy] Upupupu! I made sure to bring a friend along as well.

_Monokuma had brought Miyuzu who was unconscious._

Kozumi Hirai: [Surprised] Whoa! She's all bloody. Did you do that?

Monokuma: [Excited] I didn't do that!

Ayu Tateno: [Curious] Then who did?

Monokuma: [Excited] Upupu! You'll have to find out!

_That's weird..._

Muuyu Tsushima: [Loud] Okay! So let's start this thing.

Monokuma: [Happy] Oh! We're not doing that here. Everyone please enter the police box!

Everyone moved inside the now cramped police box.

Monokuma: [Happy] Let's go!

The doors suddenly closed and the police box descended like an elevator.

Muuyu Tsushima: [Surprised] WHOA! That's crazy!

It descended more and more until it finally stopped.

_The atmosphere has changed. Knowing that we're about to find the culprit...It's scary. One of our friends has died...He was murdered by one of us and now we're about to unmask the killer...Then they will die. It's like we're about to kill them...Because be kinda are._

Everyone took their spots and Monokuma threw Miyuzu on to the floor. Everyone else braced themselves for what was about to happen.

_I promise you Kazuki...I will find your killer...I will avenge you...We will survive for your sake!_

 

-CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION-

Monokuma: [Neutral] You all will now present evidence for who you think the killer is. After that you will all vote on who you think it is. If you guess correctly, only the killer will be executed. But if you guess incorrectly...I'll punish everyone besides the killer and they will be able to escape. Also, refusing to vote will result in your untimely demise. So if you're that incompetent that you can't bring anything valuable to this trial then all you have to do is be able to press a button!

Ayu Tateno: [Neutral] Where should we begin?

 

-NONSTOP DEBATE-

Tsukumo Ogata: [Neutral] I think we should start with the murder weapon.

Amateru Mori: [Shy] I agree.  **Didn't you find out what the murder weapon was, Ayu?**

Kozumi Hirai: [Neutral] It was actually Gou that found it. Tell'em Gou.

Gou Miyagawa: [Struggling] That's right...It was a...A...Oh! It seems me forgot.  **Me think it was a fork.**

 

Ayu Tateno: [Confident] No that's wrong!

TRUTH BULLET USED: WEAPON SHED

 

Ayu Tateno: [Neutral] Don't you remember the weapon shed you showed me?

Gou Miyagawa: [Realizing] Oh yeah! Me think I do now.

 

_What was the weapon he pointed to?_

1\. Bloody knife.

2\. Bloody harpoon.

3\. Bloody chainsaw.

 

3\. Bloody chainsaw

Ayu Tateno: [Confident] I got it! It was a chainsaw!

 

Haruho Aihara: [Shocked] A CHAINSAW! WHAT WOULD THAT BE DOING IN A SHED!

Ayu Tateno: [Neutral] My guess is Monokuma.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Thinking] That does make sense.

Ayu Tateno: [Thinking] Based on how gruesome Kazuki's body was...I think a weapon like this would've been what killed him.

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Confused] But Monokuma didn't list the cause of death. It just seems way too obvious for it to be that!

_That is true...DAMN!_

 

-NONSTOP DEBATE-

Tsukumo Ogata: [Confused] But it has to be. **It's all bloody.**

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Confident] It just **doesn't seem likely that the chainsaw is the murder weapon.**

 

Ayu Tateno: [Confident] No that's wrong!

TRUTH BULLET USED: BLOODY CHAINSAW

 

Ayu Tateno: [Confident] It has to be the murder weapon. Why else would it be in this state?

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Defeated] Uh...I guess so...

Tsukumo Ogata: [Confident] We should now talk about alibis.

 

-NONSTOP DEBATE-

Tsukumo Ogata: [Confident] Mine is that I was **sleeping at the time of death.**

Sani Iwaoka: [Smug] **Mine too.**

Gou Miyagawa: [Neutral]  **Me three.**

Kozumi Hirai: [Annoyed] If everyone was fucking sleeping then who the fuck killed him!?

Amateru Mori: [Shy] I think...I think I heard something at around 5:00 A.M.

Takuto Sasai: [Confident] If you were awake at that time then that must mean **you were the killer!**

 

 

-TRUTH BULLET ATTAINED: AMATERU'S ACCOUNT-

Ayu Tateno: [Confident] No that's wrong!

TRUTH BULLET USED: AMATERU'S ACCOUNT

 

Ayu Tateno: [Neutral] Amateru just stated he heard something at around 5:00 A.M. That doesn't sound like something a killer would say about their own crime.

Kozumi Hirai: [Annoyed] Yeah! How the hell would you expect a tiny guy like him to be able to pick up a FREAKING CHAINSAW!

Takuto Sasai: [Angry] Tch! I guess...

Tsukumo Ogata: [Calm] Amateru, what did you hear?

Amateru Mori: [Shy] Uhhh...It sound like VROOM! VROOM! ZZZZZZZZZZ!

Ayu Tateno: [Loud] A CHAINSAW!

Amateru Mori: [Shy] Y...Yeah...I think that was it.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Neutral] Then that confirms the murder weapon was a chainsaw and that Amateru is not the killer.

Ayu Tateno: [Thinking] Amateru, why were you up that late?

Amateru Mori: [Scared] I couldn't sleep. I think I also saw a couple of people...run past my window!

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] Who were they!?

Amateru Mori: [Scared] I...I...I DON'T KNOW!

Ayu Tateno: [Neutral] That's okay. Did you at least see what they looked like?

Amatery Mori: [Scared] N...

Yukuri Onozawa: [Upset] STOP IT!

_Yukuri?_

Yukuri Onozawa: [Sad] Please don't ask him any more questions because the truth is...that...I'm the culprit!!!

_WH...WHAT!!!!!_

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] What do you mean!?

Yukuri Onozawa: [Crying] I'M THE KILLER!!! I AM THE ONE THAT KILLED KAZUKI!!!!! I DID IT!!!!!!!

Everyone was in shock.

_She couldn't have and I know why!_

 

-HANGMAN'S DREAM-

___ _____

T__ H_A_Y

TO_ HEA_Y

TOO HEAVY

 

Ayu Tateno: [Confident] I got it! You couldn't have killed Kazuki because we already know that he was killed by the chainsaw and you wouldn't be able to pick up such a heavy weapon.

Yukuri Onozawa: [Crying] That's...That's because I didn't...I DIDN'T KILL KAZUKI WITH THE CHAINSAW!!! I KILLED HIM WITH A KNIFE!!!

_W...W...WHAT!!! A knife...That's not possible! Kazuki was killed with a chainsaw!_

Yukuri then amazed everyone when she pulled a bloody knife out of her pocket.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Shocked] Then who pulled his eyes out and tore him apart!

Yukuri Onozawa: [Sobbing] I...I don't know. All I know is that I killed him.

Ayu Tateno: [Confused] How?

Yukuri Onozawa: [Sobbing] I stabbed him when he wasn't looking. He...He was bleeding and and and he wasn't moving I must've killed him.

Ayu Tateno: [Confident] That's not possible! I don't know why you stabbed him, but what I do know is that you didn't kill Kazuki!

 

 

_Why couldn't she have killed Kazuki?_

 

1\. He was eating.

2\. He was sleeping.

3\. He wasn't moving.

 

3\. He wasn't moving.

Ayu Tateno: I got it! It's because he was already dead!

 

Yukuri Onozawa: [Shocked] WHAT!

Ayu Tateno: [Confident] He wasn't aware you were there because he was already dead! He had been killed by someone just before. Yukuri...When did you attempt to murder Kazuki.

Yukuri Onozawa: [Confused] At around 5:00 A.M. Maybe 5:05 A.M.

Ayu Tateno: [Confident] That's it! Amateru heard a chainsaw sound at around 5:00 A.M. The killer must have killed Kazuki at 5:03 A.M. And then they saw you coming and hid.

 

_Where did they hide?_

 

1\. Clouds.

2\. Swamp.

3. Pocket dimension.

 

2\. Swamp

Ayu Tateno: [Confident] I got it! They hid in the swamp and after you left, did those sick things to his body. I'm assuming they did that for their amusement.

 

Kozumi Hirai: [Disgusted] Damn! That's creepy!

Yukuri Onozawa: [Happy] I...I didn't kill him?

Ayu Tateno: [Confident] That's right! At least that's my theory.

Yukuri Onozawa: [Happy] I'm so happy...I felt so terrible. Thank you!

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] No prob...

Yukuri then used the knife in her hand to slit her own throat open. Blood gushing from her neck.

Ayu Tateno: [Terrified] WHAT! THE! FUCK! AHHH! NO WHAT!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Distressed] NONONONONONONONONONONO! WHATTHEFUCK!!!

Yukuri Onozawa: [Happy] Now...I can finally die...URK! Without regret...URK!

Shigeteru Watanabe: [Broken] It'shappeningagainwe'realldecendingintomadnesshahahahawe'reallgoingtodie!!!!!

Kozumi Hirai: [Distributed] What...WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!!!!

Yukuri Onozawa was dead! She had killed herself!

-CLASS TRIAL: INTERMISSION-

...

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 16

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [ALIVE]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [ALIVE]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [ALIVE]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [ALIVE]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [ALIVE]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(


	11. Chapter 1 [Class Trial-Part 2] With a Gun to Their Head, You're Shot in the Heart! Only Bloody Tears Remain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trial comes to a close as the true culprit is discovered.
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]  
> Refutable/Agreeable Words-Bold

-MONOKUMA DREAM-

Monokuma was running through a field of salmon. He felt it gently brush it's legs as the wind came rushing through his ears and the sweet scent of honey through his nose. He eventually stopped and opened his eyes to see a giant majestic salmon. The salmon then ate him.

...

-CLASS TRIAL: RESUME-

_Yukuri was dead...Driven to suicide._

Migu Ogata: [Confused] What...Whats going on!? Kazuki and Yukuri gwone!?

Ayu Tateno: [Crying] I...Guess we have to continue this trial.

Kozumi Hirai: [Angry] Y...Yeah!

Ayu Tateno: [Crying] I'll say it again. My theory is that Kazuki went to the swamp after I saw him at 4:00 A.M.

Morikage Niwa: [Suspecting] Hey! That's pretty suspicious. Maybe you're the killer!

Ayu Tateno: [Crying] No I swear! He just took me to my room after I passed out that night. I wouldn't even dare think of killing him.

Morikage Niwa: [Suspecting] That doesn't mean I can trust you.

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] You'll just have to believe me then. I think he went to the swamp because I feel it was what he considered his chill spot. It was a place for him to get away from the dramas of the killing game. I suspect the killer was also there for some unknown reason and when he arrived, they killed him. They then saw Yukuri coming and hid in the swamp. After she left they came back up and chainsawed Kazuki's body and took his eyes.

Shigeteru Watanabe: [Panicked] That...That doesn't...Point to who the culprit is!!!! If we don't guess correctly we will all die!!!!

Ayu Tateno: [Thinking] This should probably be the moment where I come up with a comeback answer to who the killer is, but honestly I have no idea. I'm really not that smart.

_I don't what to do. It feels like we're at a dead end._

Tsukumo Ogata: [Confident] Hand this trial over to me. I got this!

 

-PROTAGONIST SWITCH-

_I know who the killer is! I just gotta prove it!_

 

-NONSTOP DEBATE-

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] **I don't know what to do!**

Kozumi Hirai: [Angry] Damn! **Me neither.**

Shigeteru Watanbe: [Terrified] We're all going to die!!!!

Ayu Tateno: [Worried] There's **no more evidence left.** I'm such a bad investigator. I should've checked his corpse better.

 

Tsukumo Ogata: [Confident] That's not right! I have more evidence from my investigation!

TRUTH BULLET USED: MIYUZU'S "GIFT"

 

Tsukumo Ogata: [Confident] I went into Miyuzu's cottage and found Kazuki's eye. She said it was a gift from a "friend."

Kouzou Hatake: [Loud] WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MIYUZU'S COTTAGE!!!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] That's not important right now. What's important is that she has Kazuki's eye.

 

-NONSTOP DEBATE-

Ayu Tateno: [Confused] **What were you doing** in Miyuzu's cottage?

Kouzou Hatake: [Loud] YOU ENTERED MIYUZU'S PROPERTY **WITHOUT HER PERMISSION!!!**

 

Tsukumo Ogata: [Confident] That's correct! She's a scummy piece of shit and I was sure she was the one that killed Kazuki. Who else beat her up like that!!

TRUTH BULLET USED: MIYUZU'S ACCOUNT

 

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] WHAT! You did this, Tsukumo? You beat her to a bloody pulp?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] She was the one THAT KILLED MY WIFE AND UNBORN CHILD!!! SHE'S A FUCKING MONSTER!!! SHE DESERVES TO DIE THE WORST DEATH IMAGINABLE!!!!

Kozumi Hirai: [Speechless] I don't know what to say...

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] That bitch never refused to leave her cottage. I was the one keeping her there. I was trying to protect you all!!

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] I don't know if I can blame you after everything that's happened.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] That miserable piece of shit's friend is someone we all know to be suspicious of. That person is SANI IWAOKA!!! THE ULTIMATE MONK!!!

Amateru Mori: [Crying] STOP IT!! You're wrong! I know who the killer is...I've known this whole time because they...They threatened to kill me if I told you guys!!!

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] Who is it!?

Suddenly Miyuzu sprung back up.

Miyuzu Kobori: [Mumbling] Hey Mikiri! Thanks for that eye ya gave me. It's pretty cool. OH! Hi everyone! Hows it going!

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] Mikiri is the killer!?

Mikiri Asakura: [Heavy Breathing] HAHA! I guess you got me...CAH!! Thanks Miyuzu...

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] You're really the killer!?

Mikiri Asakura: [Heavy Breathing] I guess I should do it now.

 

_Mikiri had taken off her helmet to reveal an unbelievable sight! Her eyes were gone and her face was covered in blood dripping from her eye sockets!! A massive grin planted on her face._

Mikiri Asakura: [Happy] I should re-introduce myself. My name is Mikiri Asakura, The monster of the deep!

_Monster of the deep!? What kind of name is that!?_

Migu Ogata: [Scared] I don't wanna wook! It's twoo scwary!!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] So you did this. You fucking did this!

Mikiri Asakura: [Happy] I remember the days where I would hide in the waters and kill nearby passers. My collection has grown a lot since I started.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Disgusted] You collect people's eyes! That's fitting for such a horrendous creature such as yourself.

She pulled out Kazuki's eye.

Mikiri Asakura: [Licking Her Lips]  Mmm...How...Tasty!

Tsukumo charged at Mikiri.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Enraged] MOTHER FUCKER!!!

He then kicked her in the knee.

Mikiri Asakura: [Angry] HEY! FUCKER!!

Ayu Tateno: [Worried] Tsukumo stop!

Monokuma: [Angry] STOP THIS RIGHT NOW OR I'LL HAVE TO PUNISH YOU!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] Tch!

He went back to his spot.

 

-PROTAGONIST SWITCH-

Ayu Tateno: [Confident] I'll run down everything that happened in this case!

 

-CLOSING ARGUMENT-

ACT #1:

A few hours after I passed out, Kazuki found me and took me back to my cottage. Then he went to the swamp not realizing someone was there waiting.

 

ACT #2:

Kazuki arrived at the swamp to find Mikiri there. She killed him with an unknown weapon and then saw Yukuri coming towards the swamp so she hid most likely in the murky waters of the swamp.

 

ACT #3:

Yukuri then arrived and tried to murder the already dead Kazuki. She then was to scared to confirm the kill and ran away taking the knife with her. The killer now rises from the swamp. The only reason they were able to hold there breath for that long is because they have a talent for residing underwater for long periods of time.

 

ACT #4:

The killer used the chainsaw from the weapon shed and used it to tear Kazuki's body apart. Then they pulled his eyes out for there collection. They went to Miyuzu's cottage to give her one and Amateru must've saw them after having trouble to sleep. So Mikiri threatened to kill him if he told anyone.

 

ACT #5: Yukuri was driven to suicide at the trial probably because of the stressful situation of the killing game, however it could've been something else related to her personal life. After finding out about Tsukumo's actions towards Miyuzu, Amateru was about to tell us who the culprit really was. When suddenly Miyuzu awoke and mumbled something about Mikiri giving her the eye proving the killer of Kazuki is you, MIKIRI ASAKURA! THE ULTIMATE DIVER!

 

Monokuma: [Excited] It's finally time for the voting!

 

-VOTING TIME: SELECT SOMEONE-

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [ALIVE]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [ALIVE]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [ALIVE]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [ALIVE]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [ALIVE]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]

 

SELECTED: Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [ALIVE]

 

-RESULTS-

Monokuma: [Happy] You guys got it...Incorrect! I'm just joking you guys got it absolutely correct! Mikiri Asakura was indeed the person that murdered Kazuki Shinjo.

 

-CLASS TRIAL: END-

 

Mikiri Asakura: [Happy] Well you got me thanks to Amateru and Miyuzu. Good job! It was fun while it lasted. Just so you know, I killed Kazuki with a poison needle and I didn't give a single shit about that silly motive Monokuma gave out.

Ayu Tateno: [Angry] You really are sick!

Mikiri Asakura: [Happy] Thanks! I'll remember that to my grave.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] And to hell!

Shigeteru Watanabe: [Relieved] We did it! We're all not going to die!!!

Haruho Aihara: [Disgusted] Now you're going to get punished. I don't really wanna look.

Mikiri Asakura: [Happy] I'm sure none of you cared about me anyways. Bye!

Monokuma: [Excited] Let's give it everything we've got! IT'S...PUNISHMENT TIIIME!

 

-MIKIRI ASAKURA: DEEP DIVE - EXECUTED-

Mikiri was in the ocean diving deeper and deeper until she reached the bottom. She turned on her light and looked around, but there was nothing. It was quiet...Too quiet. When suddenly she felt a presence approach her. She turned around to see...A light. The light then continued to approach her. By the time she realized what it was, it was too late. It was a giant angler fish. She tried her hardest to swim away but it was futile. The angler fish opened it's jaws and tore Mikiri into two. Then proceeded to rip the rest of her body away. She couldn't even scream.

 

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] That...Was too much!

Kozumi Hirai: [Disgusted] That was fucking sick. In a bad way of course.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] Can't say she didn't deserve it!

Migu Ogata: [Scared] I don't wanna wook...Is it owver?

Shigeteru Watanabe: [Terrified] It's just like before!

Everyone was shocked and terrified. It would normally be the end of the terrors they would have to face today but Monokuma had something more to announce.

Monokuma: [Happy] Wow! That was just thrilling! I loved it!! However I do have some unfortunate news. It's about the motive.

Ayu Tateno: [Confused] What do you mean?

Monokuma: [Neutral] Have a look at your screens.

_There was a list of the captives._

 

Hostages:

Ayu Tateno: Sebastian (The Cat)

Kozumi Hirai: Coco (The Bird)

Tsukumo Ogata: Shizuka and Akira (The Worthless Parents)

Migu Ogata: Shizuka and Akira (The Worthless Grandparents)

Kazuki Shinjo: Kotaro (The Sad Kid)

Daiichi Nishizaka: Satoshi (The Best Friend)

Yukuri Onozawa: Yuki (The Poor Child)

Muuyu Tsushima: Suzie (The Wing)

Gou Miyagawa: Josuke (The Dog)

Morikage Niwa: Nothing (The Nothing)

Amateru Mori: Rawr! (The Toy)

Sani Iwaoka: Sake (The Snake)

Mikiri Asakura: Eyes (The Eye Collection)

Kouzou Hatake: Riyo (The Comrade)

Takuto Sasai: Mizuto (The Brother)

Haruho Aihara: Johnny (The Foreigner Friend)

Miyuzu Kobori: Nobody (The Nobody)

Shigeteru Watanabe: Koto (The Manager)

 

_Morikage and Miyuzu have nobody!_

Monokuma: [Neutral] This is a list of all the hostages for this motive. There is only one problem.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Concerned] What is it?

Monokuma: [Embarrassed] We forgot to feed them all and well...All the hostages died!

_What!? DEAD!?_

Kouzou Hatake: [Shocked] No! It can't be...Possible!

Gou Miyagawa: [Crying] Josuke...dead?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Confused] What about the inanimate objects?

Monokuma: [Embarrassed] After realizing the hostages died, I destroyed them to make it fair.

Amateru Mori: [Crying] Rawr!

Morikage Niwa: [Angry] Fucking Monokuma! ARGH! I'll end you one day!

Monokuma: [Embarrassed] Sorry about that!

_A pointless motive, a pointless murder. What has this situation become? It's not hell anymore...It's worse!_

Everyone entered the elevator and returned to the surface.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Sad] We should go to our rooms and call it a day.

Everyone moved to their cottages.

_I didn't realize this note next to the console._

 

 

Dear Ayu,

 

I found these things lying around near the swamp.

I decided to clean it up and give it to you because I thought you could use it if you got bored. You seem to have been really stressed.

I hope you like RPG games as that was all I could find.

After finding you lying outside your cottage, I thought that maybe something like this would cheer you up.

I know it's dangerous to be going out this late, but I don't want my friends to panic over this motive. I'm sure the cops will find us soon.

I'm going back to the swamp because I think I saw something that would make Migu happy, It's really cruel for her to be in this situation.

 

-Kazuki. :)

 

Ayu Tateno: [Crying] Kazuki...Why...Why were you this kind and caring.

Ayu Tateno moved from her cottage to the swamp.

_There it is!_

Ayu found something poking out of the dirt.

_A pink rabbit toy and a white rabbit toy. So this was the thing for Migu._

Ayu took the rabbits and returned to her cottage.

_Thank you Kazuki._

...

CHAPTER 1: WITH A GUN TO THEIR HEAD, YOU'RE SHOT IN THE HEART! ONLY BLOODY TEARS REMAIN-END

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 15

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [ALIVE]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [ALIVE]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [ALIVE]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [ALIVE]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	12. Chapter 1 [Interlude] With a Gun to Their Head, You're Shot in the Heart! Only Bloody Tears Remain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before a new storm rises.
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

Kazuki. He was kind and caring. His family was the best you could ask for. His parents were super kind and supportive of his career choice and even though he didn't have any siblings, he didn't feel lonely. His dream was to make everyone smile, especially children. He tried so hard to make his friends feel better after Monokuma's cruel motive was revealed. His actions unfortunately led him to his untimely demise at the hands of Mikiri Asakura, the Ultimate Diver.

 

Yukuri. Her dream was also to make people smile. She had donated tons of money to charity as she had a very rich family that didn't need all the money that they made and so it became tradition in the family to donate money to less fortunate children. She was naive and scared in the killing game and after Monokuma revealed his motive, she made a reluctant attempt to murder Kazuki to save the child in her video. Even if she couldn't go through with murdering Kazuki, it didn't matter as he was already dead. The stress from the killing game had taken it's toll on her and she committed suicide.

 

Mikiri. The monster that hid in her dusty helmet. Her dream was to collect people's eyes. She was born blind and after abandonment from her family and bullying from her fellow students. No one was willing to help her until she met her best friend Sani. Sani helped Mikiri get around and defended her from the other students. Unfortunately this wasn't enough. One day Sani had to move away to start her training as the Ultimate Monk, something that she didn't want to pursue. Mikiri was then once again left alone and due to the intense bullying from everyone around her, it eventually made her become deranged and she gouged her eyes out and started killing people. Her trademark was ripping her victims eyes out as she didn't think they were deserving of them.

 

These are the stories of three people who met a tragic end at the hands of Monokuma and his sick killing game. May their souls rest in piece.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 15

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [ALIVE]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [ALIVE]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [ALIVE]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [ALIVE]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	13. Chapter 1 [???] With a Gun to Their Head, You're Shot in the Heart! Only Bloody Tears Remain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ???
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

Unknown: [Happy] Watching this place burn really warms my heart. Oh! A straggler. You're not getting away!

Unknown #2: [Terrified] PLEASE NO! SPARE ME! I HAVE 2 CHILDREN!

Unknown: [Excited] I'll be sure to kill them to.

Unknown #2: [Terrified] NOOO! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 15

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [ALIVE]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [ALIVE]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [ALIVE]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [ALIVE]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ???


	14. Beta Mikiri Design

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a story chapter. I just wanted to show off Mikiri's beta design.

This was the original design for Mikiri. It's not very good and I would've used it if I didn't forget about it and make the sprite that was used instead. The overall design was lazy and bad and I'm really happy how the final design turned out. I hoped you enjoyed this look at the beta design. Next chapter will be the start of chapter 2. Feedback on the first chapter would be appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the start of chapter 2.


	15. Chapter 2 [Miyuzu's Daily Life] Let's Go Camping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place from Miyuzu's perspective.
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

It's the day after Mikiri's execution.

_My name is Miyuzu Kobori. I'm 17 years old. My house is...Hah! Nah, I'm not going to make that joke. All you really need to know is that I loooove to kill people...Why am I talking to myself? Haha! Whatever...Kehehe! It feels so good to not be tied up._

Miyuzu was resting in her cottage now that she was no longer tied up by Tsukumo.

_It's a shame Mikiri had to die._

Miyuzu Kobori: [Thinking] Hmm...I'll see what Sani is doing.

Miyuzu moved from her cottage to Sani's cottage.

-FREE TIME EVENT-

Miyuzu Kobori: [Neutral] Hey! Sani!

Sani opens the door.

Sani Iwaoka: [Calm] What do you want?

Miyuzu Kobori: [Bored] Uhh...I wanted to maybe hang out with you or something.

Sani Iwaoka: [Neutral] I'm a little bit busy at the moment.

Miyuzu barges into her cottage.

Miyuzu Kobori: [Interested] Whoooaaa! Cool place. It's pretty clean.

Sani Iwaoka: [Annoyed] Get the fuck out!

Miyuzu Kobori: [Calm] I just wanted to ask you what the fuck is with your profile. It says you like peace and harmony. Did Giorno lie?

Sani Iwaoka: [Angry] Shut the fuck up! Get out!

Miyuzu Kobori: [Thinking] Hmm...You must've lied. It seems like something you would've done when they asked you at the academy. Oooh! What's this? An image of Mikiri?

Sani Iwaoka: [Pissed Off] GET THE FUCK OUT! I DIDN'T INVITE YOU IN!

Miyuzu Kobori: [Disappointed] Aww...Maaan! Okaaaay!

Miyuzu successfully pissed off Sani and left.

-FREE TIME EVENT-

_I'll go see how Kozumi's going._

Miyuzu moved to Kozumi's cottage.

Miyuzu Kobori: [Happy] Hey Kozumi!

Kozumi was taking a smoke outside her cottage.

Kozumi Hirai: [Tired] Why the fuck are you here.

Miyuzu Kobori: [Happy] Just wanted to talk.

Kozumi Hirai: [Tired] I'm fucking exhausted. Please leave. I don't want to talk to a murderer like you.

Miyuzu Kobori: [Happy] But we're good friends. Come on! Let your buddy talk to you. I wanna smoke too.

Kozumi Hirai: [Pissed Off] Fuck off!

Miyuzu successfully pissed off Kozumi and left.

_Nobody wants to talk to me just because I killed a couple of people. That old man needed it. His wife passed away just three weeks ago. I let him be with her. Sure! He was screaming for me not to, but like come on. I knew what was best for him._

-FREE TIME EVENT-

Migu was walking to her father's cottage with two stuffed toy rabbits in her hands.

_Migu! She would want to play with me._

Miyuzu Kobori: [Happy] Hey Migu. Wanna play?

Migu Ogata: [Scared] N...Nwo!

Migu started walking faster.

Miyuzu Kobori: [Annoyed] I said! DO YOU WANNA PLAY!!

Migu Ogata: [Scared] NO! PWEASE SWTOP! DADDY TOWD ME TO NOT TWO TWALK TO WOU!

Migu started running.

_MOTHER FUCKER!!!_

Miyuzu Kobori: [Angry] You shouldn't listen to your daddy. He's a mean man!

Migu Ogata: [Terrified] SWTOP!

Miyuzu grabbed Migu by the hands and pulled her closer.

Miyuzu Kobori: [Infuriated] I SAID!!! I...WANT...TO...PLAY!!! BITCH!!!

Miyuzu slapped Migu across the face and then kicked her in the stomach making her fall backwards onto the dirt road.

Migu Ogata: [Crying] HEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] HEY! WHAT THE FUCK!!! LEAVE HER ALONE!!!

_OH! The fucking tranny is here!!_

Miyuzu Kobori: [Annoyed] SHUT IT! FUCK FACE!

Ayu Tateno: [Angry] I can't accept this!

Miyuzu attempts to punch Ayu in the face.

Miyuzu Kobori: [Angry] Fuck you!

Ayu easily dodges.

Ayu Tateno: [Smug] Did you forget my talent.

Miyuzu Kobori: [Angry] GRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Miyuzu continuously puts out blow after blow. Trying to take out Ayu.

Miyuzu Kobori: [Angry] You're just trying...TO...RUIN MY FUN!!!

Ayu dodges all of the attacks and kicks Miyuzu in the face hard enough to make her fly back and fall on the dirt road causing her to bleed as she spits out a couple of her teeth.

Ayu Tateno: [Pissed Off] Don't ever try hurting Migu again or your face is gonna be uglier than it already is!!

Miyuzu successfully pissed off Ayu and got what she deserved.

Miyuzu Kobori: [Defeated] RGHHH!!! ARGHHH! URK!!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Shocked] Whoa! What happened here! Migu!! Are you alright!?

Migu Ogata: [Sad] Yeah!

_Fucking Tsukumo! I'll kill you one day. Just like it should've been back when I killed your wife!! Oh boy! What a total whooore she was!!!_

Miyuzu limped back to her cottage.

_You know what!? If none of those fuckers want to play with me. I'll go ask Monokuma to play with me. I'm sure he would love to!_

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 15

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [ALIVE]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [ALIVE]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [ALIVE]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [ALIVE]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	16. Chapter 2 [Daily Life-Part 1] Let's Go Camping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes on at the same time as Miyuzu's daily life.
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

...

-MONOKUMA THEATER-

Monokuma: [Sickly] Ughh...BLURGH!! I don't feel sooo gooood! I drank too much last night celebrating the first murder. BLURGH!! Ah shit!

...

_The fourth day...It's been a whole day since Kazuki's murder...It still hurts. Oh! Damn it! I missed everyone in the dining room. I should give Migu those toy rabbits._

Ayu moved to Migu's cottage.

-FREE TIME EVENT-

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] Migu...Are you in there?

Migu opened the door. Haruho was there too.

Migu Ogata: [Happy] Wou can come in!

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] Thanks!

Ayu walked in and sat down.

Haruho Aihara: [Happy] I was just teaching Migu some card tricks.

Migu Ogata: [Happy] Harwuho's weawwy nice! She's smart too!

Haruho Aihara: [Happy] I wouldn't say thaaat.

Migu Ogata: [Happy] It's trwue!

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] Um...I have a gift for you. Well...

Migu Ogata: [Happy] What is it!?

Ayu showed Migu the toy rabbits.

Migu Ogata: [Happy] Thewe swo cwute!!

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] Kazuki wanted to give them to you.

Migu Ogata: [Sad] Oh...I pwomise...That I'll tweasure these! I'm gwoing to shwow daddy!

Migu ran out to go to Tsukumo's cottage.

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] She's so sweet!

Ayu's bond with Migu grew.

Haruho Aihara: [Neutral] She's so cute. I just hope this killing game doesn't affect her too much. Who am I kidding!? Three people died already!

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] With Miyuzu and Sani around, I don't think we can say for sure another murder won't happen.

Haruho Aihara: [Sad] Such a cruel thing happening to such a sweet child reminds me of my childhood.

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] Oh...I'm so sorry.

Haruho Aihara: [Sad] Normally, I don't like talking to people about it but I trust you to not tell anyone else.

Ayu Tateno: [Neutral] Ok. I promise.

Haruho Aihara: [Sad] When...I was a child around Migu's age...My family was very abusive. It was at that time when I realized I was a lesbian and my family was really homophobic. We were also poor and they used to beat me a lot just for my existence...I told myself that I would never come out to them as that would just make it worse. When I was nine, I met this girl at school and instantly fell in love. Her name was Yuki. It turned out that she liked girls too and we then hung out a lot. I guess you could say she was my...Girlfriend. One day...She...She was hit by a car and was taken to the hospital. She died shortly after. I knew who hit her with the car. It was my mother...She had found out that were hanging out and saw us kiss. We were only nine and relationships weren't something we thought about too much as we were kids and we just saw it as something innocent and cute. They ruled her death as an accident and the now murderous mother got off without any worries...One week later on my way home from school...I was kidnapped by a bunch of muscular men and they took me to their house and took turns to rape me. After that my parents disowned me and I was left on the streets to survive I started doing odd jobs and eventually an old man found me and adopted me. He was really nice. When I was fifteen, he passed away and I lived on my own in his mansion. When I was sixteen, I got a girlfriend and we really like each other. She was cute and nice and we were happy. A few months later her and her whole family were murdered in their own home. The culprit was a teenager the same age as me. Her name was Miyuzu Kobori. I'm sorry if this was too much.

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] That's...That's the worst! I feel so horrible.

Haruho Aihara: [Crying] No...I'm sorry for telling you.

Suddenly, a cry for help came from outside. It was Migu's voice.

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] MIGU!!

Ayu ran outside to find Miyuzu kicking Migu to the ground.

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] HEY! WHAT THE FUCK!!! LEAVE HER ALONE!!!

_What the fuck is she doing with her!?_

Miyuzu Kobori: [Annoyed] SHUT IT! FUCK FACE!

Ayu Tateno: [Angry] I can't accept this!

Miyuzu attempts to punch Ayu in the face.

Miyuzu Kobori: [Angry] Fuck you!

_Shit!_

Ayu easily dodges.

Ayu Tateno: [Smug] Did you forget my talent.

Miyuzu Kobori: [Angry] GRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Miyuzu continuously puts out blow after blow. Trying to take out Ayu.

_This bitch is getting on my nerves!_

Miyuzu Kobori: [Angry] You're just trying...TO...RUIN MY FUN!!!

Ayu dodges all of the attacks and kicks Miyuzu in the face hard enough to make her fly back and fall on the dirt road causing her to bleed as she spits out a couple of her teeth.

Ayu Tateno: [Pissed Off] Don't ever try hurting Migu again or your face is gonna be uglier than it already is!!

Miyuzu Kobori: [Defeated] RGHHH!!! ARGHHH! URK!!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Shocked] Whoa! What happened here! Migu!! Are you alright!?

Migu Ogata: [Sad] Yeah!

Miyuzu limped back to her cottage.

Haruho Aihara: [Shocked] Whoa! Migu!

Migu Ogata: [Happy] I'm wokay.

Haruho Aihara: [Relieved] That's good.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Worried] Let's get you to my cottage.

Ayu, Tsukumo, Migu and Haruho moved to Tsukumo's cottage.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Relieved] There you go!

Tsukumo patched up Migu's wounds.

Migu Ogata: [Happy] I fweel a wot better now.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Relieved] Good.

His voice echoed throughout once again.

Monokuma: [Neutral] A bod...Wait! Hold on! That was the wrong announcement...I would like everyone to please arrive at the market place immediately!

Ayu Tateno: [Annoyed] What does he want now!?

Haruho Aihara: [Annoyed] It's probably another one of his fucked up motives. He just can't get enough of us killing each other.

Ayu Tateno: [Neutral] Either way. Let's go!

Ayu, Tsukumo, Migu and Haruho moved to the marketplace.

_Not everyone's here yet._

Tsukumo Ogata: [Neutral] Is this another one of your motives?

Monokuma: [Excited] No, of course not! It's something even better!

All the remaining participants gathered around the marketplace.

_Where's Miyuzu?_

Miyuzu Kobori: [Happy] I'm RIGHT HERE!

Miyuzu appeared next to Monokuma.

Takuto Sasai: [Angry] HEY! Are you the mastermind!?

Miyuzu Kobori: [Happy] Of course not!

Monokuma: [Excited] Miyuzu has volunteered to partake in a very exciting event.

Miyuzu Kobori: [Happy] I was truly inspired by Monokuma's fantastic work with Mikiri's execution and since nobody wanted to play with me...I have decided to EXECUTE MYSELF!!!

 _What the fuck!?_

Takuto Sasai: [Confused] Why the fuck wouldn't you just murder someone and then get executed. At least you have a chance to escape.

Miyuzu Kobori: [Happy] Because that would take too long and I have no interest in escaping! I jut want the thrill of getting executed!!!

Kozumi Hirai: [Angry] You're fucking crazy!! Why would you just throw your life away like that!?

Miyuzu Kobori: [Happy] WHY WOULDN'T I!?

_She's really fucking messed up._

Monokuma: [Excited] Let's give it everything we've got! IT'S...PUNISHMENT TIIIME!

 

-MIYUZU KOBORI: AN EXECUTIONER'S JOY - EXECUTED-

Miyuzu was on a conveyor belt awaiting what was at the end of the belt...5 massive axes ready to sweep her head off. Miyuzu could barely keep her excitement in as she approached closer and closer to attaining her true joy. A gory mess that was once inflicted on her victims would finally grace her body. This was it. This was her dream. A truly beautiful exit to such a dreadful killer such as herself. She was now a couple of seconds away to her gorgeous freedom. It was about to arrive. It was finally here. Monokuma then pulled out a gun and shot Miyuzu in the head a few times killing her instantly as he stopped the conveyor belt a second away before the axes. Monokuma then picked up her body and threw her into the back of a garbage truck as it drove away.

 

Monokuma: [Happy] That's what you get for asking me to execute you when you didn't even kill one of the participants. I wasn't even ready for a proper execution. Those axes were just plastic. Jeez! Kids these days!

_What the fuck just happened!? He just put her in the trash! What a pathetic end for someone who committed some of the most disturbing murders ever. I don't think anyone will miss you._

Tsukumo. After processing the events that just happened.  a smile appeared on his face as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Crying] Now you can finally rest in piece. Yuni...Momiji...

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 14

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [ALIVE]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [ALIVE]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [ALIVE]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	17. Chapter 2 [Daily Life-Part 1.5] Let's Go Camping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place when Miyuzu invaded Tsukumo's house.
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

The sun was shining and the birds were singing. It was truly a beautiful day where nothing could go wrong.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Happy] Hello, darling. How are things going?

Yuni Ogata: [Happy] I'm dong fine. Breakfast is almost ready.

Migu Ogata: [Happy] Hewwo daddy!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Happy] Hi, sweetie. Are you excited for school?

Migu Ogata: [Happy] Yes I'm am!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Happy] Well then, go pack your bag. You wouldn't want to be late to school. That would be terrible.

Tsukumo smiled. He was overjoyed with the wonderful family he had. Suddenly, there was a loud sound that came from the front door.

Miyuzu Kobori: [Happy] Hey there fuckers! Hows it going? Are you doing gooood!? It really is a beautiful day outside.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Shocked] Hey! What the fuck do you want!?

Miyuzu Kobori: [Happy] I'm here...To...Kill...You!

Miyuzu pulled out a gun from her pocket and shot Tsukumo in the shoulder.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Hurt] AGHHHHH! FUCK! Yuni...Run! Take...Migu!

Miyuzu Kobori: [Amused] You lost to a fourteen year-old...WOW! That's pretty fucking pathetic. Some teacher you are!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] Fuck you! You won't be able to kill them because I'll fuck you up first.

Miyuzu Kobori: [Smug] Hmm...Reaaaaly!?

Tsukumo tried to pick up a potted plant and throw it at Miyuzu.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] Take this!

Miyuzu Kobori: [Happy] How about NO!

Miyuzu shot the potted plant out of Tsukumo's hand.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] FUCK!

Miyuzu Kobori: [Calm] Well time for the rest of your family.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Struggling] N..No!

Miyuzu shot him a couple more times.

Miyuzu Kobori: [Thinking] Yeah! That should probably do it.

Miyuzu then moved to the closet where Tsukumo's pregnant wife and child were.

Miyuzu Kobori: [Excited] Hi there!! How are you doing! I just wanted to play with you for a bit.

Yuni Ogata: [Scared] No! LEAVE!! Please!

Miyuzu Kobori: [Happy] Hmm...How about no!!

Miyuzu then whipped out a knife and started cutting through Yuni's stomach.

Miyuzu Kobori: [Excited] Is this fun! Is it! Come on! SAY IT!

Yuni Ogata: [Crying] STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!! THE BABY!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!

Miyuzu Kobori: [Excited] WRONG ANSWER!!!

Miyuzu shot Yuni in the face and moved on to her next target.

Migu Ogata: [Terrified] MOMMY!!!

Miyuzu Kobori: [Happy] Hi there! You want to play!? I've got a fun game we can play.

Migu Ogata: [Terrified] NO! Daddy said I shouldn't play with strangers!

Miyuzu Kobori: [Sad] That's a shame.

Miyuzu slapped Migu across the face and then kicked in the stomach so hard she hit the hard floor.

Migu Ogata: [Hurt] HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!

Suddenly sirens started blaring.

Police Officer: [Serious] SIR! Are you okay!?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Struggling] My...Family

Miyuzu Kobori: [Annoyed] That pricks still alive! ARGHHHHH!

Police Officer: [Serious] There you are! Put your hands up! You're under arrest for murder and breaking and entering!

Miyuzu Kobori: [Angry] SHIT!

Miyuzu attempted to shoot at the police officer but she had just run out of bullets.

Police Officer: [Serious] The names Akito Gonda. They call me the Ultimate Police Officer. NOW PUT YOUR HANDS UP!

Miyuzu Kobori: [Angry] Fuck everything!

Miyuzu put up her hands and was arrested by the officer. The ambulance arrived and took Tsukumo and Migu to the hospital. Tsukumo's life would never be the same from that day onward.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 14

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [ALIVE]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [ALIVE]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [ALIVE]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	18. Chapter 2 [Daily Life-Part 2] Let's Go Camping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

Monokuma: [Neutral] Well...See ya!

Monokuma left.

Kozumi Hirai: [Neutral] I know we should probably feel terrified about someone dying, but...Knowing that nobody can be killed by Miyuzu now...I feel more at ease.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Neutral] I understand how you feel. Let's go back to our cottages.

Everyone moved to their cottages.

_What should I do?_

-FREE TIME EVENT-

_I should spend some time with Muuyu If she has the time._

Ayu moved to Muuyu's cottage.

Ayu Tateno: [Neutral] Muuyu. Can I come in?

Muuyu Tsushima: [Happy] Sure! Come in.

Ayu walked in and sat on Muuyu's ridiculously messy bed.

Muuyu Tsushima: [Neutral] So, what did ya wanna talk about.

Ayu Tateno: [Neutral] I wanted to learn a bit more about.

Muuyu Tsushima: [Thinking] Well...I'm 17 and I really like snow.

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] I know that stuff, but I mean...Fun stories about the past and stuff like that.

Muuyu Tsushima: [Happy] Oh! Well there was that one time where I broke my leg and the other time where I broke my arm.

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] Ouch! That must've hurt.

Muuyu Tsushima: [Happy] NAH! It was in a game.

Ayu Tateno: [Neutral] Oh...

Muuyu Tsushima: [Happy] There was that one time I killed my grandmother.

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] YOU WHAT!?

Muuyu Tsushima: [Happy] That too was in a game.

Ayu Tateno: [Neutral] Why are all your "stories of the past" from video games?

Muuyu Tsushima: [Happy] I dunno. Nothing really interesting happens in my life. I like it like that though.

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] Somehow in failing to get to know you more...I got to know you more.

Ayu's bond with Muuyu grew this time.

-FREE TIME EVENT-

_I'll go see what Daiichi is up to. I don't really talk to him that much at all._

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] It was a pleasure to talk to you Muuyu.

Ayu Tateno moved to Daiichi's cottage.

_It seems he's already talking to Gou. I shouldn't interrupt._

Ayu's bond with Daiichi didn't grow and Ayu moved to the marketplace.

Monokuma appeared in front of Ayu.

Monokuma: [Sad] What a shame that things have gotten so boring after Miyuzu's execution. Maybe I can help spice things up a little.

Monokuma sent out an announcement.

Monokuma: [Neutral] Everyone. Please come to the marketplace immediately.

Everyone soon arrived at the marketplace.

Takuto Sasai: [Smug] Does some asshole want to get executed again!? HA!

Monokuma: [Serious] I have something much better. I summon thee. ARISE FOREST!!!

The ground started shaking as the swamp arose to reveal a tunnel.

Monokuma: [Neutral] Unfortunately you'll never be able to go to the swamp again meaning weapons won't be available. If you want to kill someone, you'll have to use your bear hands. How brutal is it to suck the life out of your prey. Upupupu!

Morikage Niwa: [Curious] What about the tunnel.

Monokuma: [Happy] It's a new area for you guys to explore!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Cautious] I don't trust him, but I think we should go.

Muuyu Tsushima: [Neutral] What could possibly go wrong?

Shigeteru Watanabe: [Worried] Everything. I...I don't trust him! I'm not going!

Monokuma: [Happy] You don't have to. It's just a special reward for people looking for some extra fun. Maybe there will be an escape.

Kozumi Hirai: [Annoyed] I call bullshit on that one!

Monokuma: [Happy] Yeah! You're right. The only escape is murder! Upupupupu! Time to go.

Everyone except for Shigeteru moved to the entrance of the tunnel.

Ayu Tateno: [Concerned] Let's go in. Be careful! We don't know what Monokuma has planned.

Monokuma: [Neutral] Just keep walking and you'll find the exit.

They all walked into the tunnel, the entrance fading. They started to see a light.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Worried] We're almost there! I think I see...A tree? That's not new.

They finally exited the tunnel to find a camp set up. Tents around a camp fire.

Ayu Tateno: [Confused] What is this? A camp? Why?

_I think I see a hut in the distance._

Tsukumo Ogata: [Serious] Monokuma. What are we doing here?

Monokuma: [Excited] Well...

A gate slams down and closes the exit to the tunnel blocking their way back.

Kozumi Hirai: [Shocked] What!? What's happening!?

Kozumi attempts to kick the gate down.

Kozumi Hirai: [Angry] Fuck! So this was a trap!!! RGHHH!

Monokuma: [Happy] Let's play a game. An exciting fun game! Let's go camping!!

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 14

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [ALIVE]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [ALIVE]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [ALIVE]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	19. Chapter 2 [Daily Life-Part 2.5] Let's Go Camping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Shigeteru's perspective after everyone went through the tunnel.
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

_I don't trust that Monokuma after what he did to me previously. I won't ever forgive him, not that he wants me to._

Shigeteru moved to his cottage.

_Hmm...What's this...A sandwich...From Ayu. That's just what I needed!_

Shigeteru picked up the sandwich and took a bite from it.

_Hmm...The sauce is a little weird..._

Shigeteru Watanabe: [Hurt] CAH!!! CAH!!! URK!!! What...Is this...Ayu you...URK!!! BLEGH!!! CAH!!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shigeteru Watanabe had died.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 13

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [ALIVE]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [ALIVE]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. I don't think that sandwich tasted very good.


	20. Chapter 2 [Daily Life-Part 3] Let's Go Camping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 month anniversary of the series!
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

Ayu Tateno: [Annoyed] This is the next motive. Isn't it?

Monokuma: [Excited] CORRECT! You will not be leaving this camp until someone murders.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Worried] Why camp though? I understood the hostage motive, but...Why would we want to escape this camp?

Monokuma: [Excited] Well...How much easier do you think it is to kill someone at camp? You'll all be sleeping together in the one spot with no defense. Someone could easily kill you in your sleep. Sure. You may have to use your hands to kill your victim and that might be a little difficult, however maybe you can catch them off guard when they're outside of their tent. Maybe being at camp is a good thing if you can trust your partner. That is why I'll let you select your partner. Select them on the Monopad. Tsukumo will not be allowed to select because that would be creepy for a teacher to be sleeping next to one of his students and we wouldn't want that.

Ayu pulled out her Monopad.

_I'll pick Kozumi since she's the person I trust the most._

A minute passes.

Monokuma: [Neutral] These are the results.

 

-CAMPING PARTNERS-

Ayu and Kozumi.

Migu and Haruho.

Daiichi and Muuyu.

Gou and Amateru.

Morikage and Sani

Takuto and Kouzou.

Tsukumo by himself.

 

Takuto Sasai: [Angry] HEY! What's the deal with this! I didn't vote for Kouzou. I wanted someone at least somewhat attractive.

Sani Iwaoka: [Calm] I'm not particularly happy with being with Morikage either.

Monokuma: [Neutral] That's what happens when nobody picks you.

Takuto Sasai: [Angry] Screw all of you!

Monokuma: [Neutral] It's starting to get late. You will now all get into your tents.

Everyone moved into their tents.

-FREE TIME EVENT-

Ayu Tateno: [Neutral] Kozumi.

Kozumi Hirai: [Neutral] Yeah!

Ayu Tateno: [Neutral] Have you ever fallen in love?

Kozumi Hirai: [Serious] I don't think so.

Ayu Tateno: [Serious] Me neither. Well...Until...

Kozumi Hirai: [Sleeping] Zzz...

_You've gotta be kidding me! It is kinda cute though._

Kozumi Hirai: [Sleeping] Fuck it's a tiger...Zzz...Mmm...Coffee...

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] Heh!

Ayu slowly drifted off into the abyss again. Maybe for the last time?

...

-MONOKUMA THEATER-

Monokuma: [Happy] Once upon a time, there was a little bear called Monokuma. He was a poor boy that lived in a village. The people there weren't very nice. The kids from his school would bully him for being ugly. So he killed them all! The WHOLE VILLAGE! The end.

...

Ayu wakes up suddenly after hearing a loud thud sound.

_What was that? Kozumi's still here._

Ayu carefully got out of the tent preparing herself for what could happen. Everything seemed fine until she saw something move in the bushes.

_Is someone there?_

Ayu approached the bushes cautiously.

Unknown: [Angry] RGHH! EHHH! AGHH!

_Who's that?_

Suddenly the person jumped up in front of Ayu.

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] AHH!

The person put their hands over her mouth and dragged her into the bush.

Takuto Sasai: [Angry] Be quiet! I don't want anyone knowing I'm here. I can't stand that commander guy. He talks so loud like he's presenting a speech constantly. What a pain in my ass.

Ayu Tateno: [Annoyed] Let me go!

Takuto Sasai: [Angry] Fine!

Ayu quickly went back to her tent.

_What's wrong with him. Kouzou isn't that bad._

Ayu closes her eyes and continues her journey in the abyss.

...

-MONOKUMA THEATER-

Monokuma: [Angry] Yo! What's up!? Ya got da money!? GIVE IT TO ME CAS IF YA DON'T, YA GONNA BE IN REAL TROUBLE KID!!! HEY! WHERE YA GOING!

...

_Let's go! Fifth day._

Ayu turned to Kozumi to find her missing.

_She must've already gone out._

Ayu stepped out of the tent to find everyone looking angrily at Monokuma.

Monokuma: [Happy] Perfect! Now that everyone's here. I can finally explain the new rule to add a bit of flavor to this boring camping trip.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] It was you who set this up. This is your boring camping trip!

Monokuma: [Excited] See that hut over there! That's the new rule.

Morikage Niwa: [Confused] What do you mean. What's that hut got to do with the new rule?

Monokuma: [Excited] Each day you will vote for someone to be protected in the hut. No one besides the chosen will be able to enter the hut without being punished immediately. Get your Monopads out because it's VOTING TIME!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Concerned] Hold on! I suggest we should vote Migu. Not because she's my daughter but because she's an easy target and doesn't deserve to be in this situation. None of us probably do but her especially. I don't want to her be potentially more traumatized than she already is.

Tsukumo then started mumbling.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Mumbling] It's already a good thing she can't remember the incident three years ago.

Ayu Tateno: [Neutral] I agree. It doesn't seem right to leave a child vulnerable to being killed when we have a chance to protect them.

Takuto Sasai: [Annoyed] Hey no! I don't care if she's some shitty kid that can't protect themselves. I don't want to be with this commander guy. He's seriously pissing me off!!!

Kouzou Hatake: [Loud] I AM NOT ANNOYING!

Haruho Aihara: [Disappointed] Come on, guys. She's a kid vote for her please.

Migu Ogata: [Sad] It's okay if you don't vote for me. I just don't want to cause any trouble.

Monokuma: [Annoyed] Hurry up and get to voting!

 

-HUT PROTECTION-

Ayu Tateno - 0 votes.

Kozumi Hirai - 0 votes.

Tsukumo Ogata - 0 votes.

Migu Ogata - 11 votes.

Daiichi Nishizaka - 0 votes.

Muuyu Tsushima - 0 votes.

Gou Miyagawa - 0 votes.

Morikage Niwa - 0 votes.

Amateru Mori - 0 votes.

Sani Iwaoka - 1 vote.

Kouzou Hatake - 0 votes.

Takuto Sasai - 1 vote.

Haruho Aihara - 0 votes.

 

_Assholes!_

Monokuma: [Neutral] And the clear winner for today's hut protection is Migu Ogata. Congratulations! You'll now have to stay there for the rest of the day just to be sure that no one kills you. Wouldn't want to not keep my promises.

Monokuma then escorted Migu to the hut. She was frowning even after now having to not worry about being targeted for today.

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Happy] I think that was the right decision.

Kozumi Hirai: [Annoyed] Real dick move Takuto and Sani for voting for yourselves!

Sani Iwaoka: [Calm] I'm just trying to survive.

Takuto Sasai: [Angry] I can't stand that guy! He annoys me every fucking hour of the day!

Kouzou Hatake: [Confused] I'm currently not saying anything!

_Takuto is really unbearable._

Monokuma: [Neutral] You might want to chop some wood to keep the fire going. You wouldn't want to freeze to death over night. Would you?

Ayu Tateno: [Confused] It's summer. It's really hot at night. I don't think we'll freeze to death.

Monokuma: [Embarrassed] Oh! I guess you're right. Sorry.

Monokuma then waddled away.

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Happy] Hey guys. I got and an idea for a game we could play. I manged to get a ball before Monokuma trapped us here. Maybe we could play ball.

Muuyu Tsushima: [Excited] YEAH! Let's play dodge ball.

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Excited] That's a great idea!

Kozumi Hirai: [Neutral] I'll pass.

Everyone besides Kozumi went to a more open space to play dodge ball.

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Happy] OKAY! LET'S START!!

 

-TEAMS-

Team Daiichi:

Daiichi

Tsukumo

Haruho

Amateru

Morikage

Sani

 

Team Muuyu:

Muuyu

Ayu

Takuto

Kouzou

Gou

 

Takuto Sasai: [Whining] I don't want to play on toy soldier's side!

Kouzou Hatake: [Shocked] What did you just call me!!!

_These two are really something._

Gou Miyagawa: [Confused] Me think there is a team imbalance.

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Shocked] You're right! Sorry guys. I didn't even notice.

Kozumi Hirai: [Happy] Need a member.

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] Kozumi You're back!

Kozumi Hirai: [Happy] I decided I didn't want to miss out on the fun.

 

-TEAMS: REVISION-

Team Daiichi:

Daiichi

Tsukumo

Haruho

Amateru

Morikage

Sani

 

Team Muuyu:

Muuyu

Ayu

Takuto

Kouzou

Gou

Kozumi

 

Kozumi Hirai: [Happy] Let's do this, Ayu.

Ayu Tateno: [Excited] Yeah! Let's win!

Daiichi Nishizaka: Let's go!

Daiichi started by slamming the ball into Amateru's face hoping he would catch it.

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Worried] i'm so sorry! Are you okay!?

Amateru Mori: [Hurt] Ouch! Yeah I'm fine.

Amateru picked up the ball and weakly threw it at Gou. Suprisingly he stumbled around and got hit by the ball.

Gou Miyagawa: [Sad] Me sorry, team.

Ayu Tateno: [Reassuring] It's okay Gou. You did your best.

Kozumi Hirai: [Excited] Let's do this!

Kozumi threw the ball at Daiichi. He dodged and it instead knocked Amateru to the ground instead.

Amateru Mori: [Hurt] I'm...Okay!

Kozumi Hirai: [Embarrassed] Sorry, buddy.

The game continued on until there were only two people remaining. Tsukumo and Muuyu. Tsukumo had the ball.

Muuyu Tsushima: [Surprised] Oh, you're approaching me?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Happy] I can't beat the shit out of you without getting closer. ORA!

Muuyu Tsushima: [Excited] MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDAAA!!!!!

Muuyu caught the ball and threw it right back at Tsukumo.

Muuyu Tsushima: [Happy] THUNDER CROSS SPLIT ATTACK!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!

Tsukumo then caught the spinning ball and spun it right back.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] EAT SHIT, ASSHOLE! FALL OF YOUR HORSE!

Muuyu Tsushima: [Shocked] NANI!?

The ball proceeded to ram into Muuyu's face knocking her to the ground.

Muuyu Tsushima: [Happy] Well played!

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Happy] I pronounce Tsukumo as the winner!

Kozumi Hirai: [Happy] Let's go again!

The group continued to play again and again until it went dark. These were the winners of each game.

 

-WINNERS-

First game: Tsukumo

Second game: Muuyu

Third game: Kozumi

Fourth game: Amateru (Somehow)

Fifth game: Takuto

 

They then returned to their tents and went to sleep.

_Today was a fun day._

...

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 13

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [ALIVE]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [ALIVE]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	21. Chapter 2 [Daily Life-Part 3.5] Let's Go Camping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Migu's perspective after being voted for protection.
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

_I didn't want people two be mwad._

Migu was lying on the bed in the hut.

_I fweel weally bad. I'm sowwy evewyone._

Monokuma: [Happy] Have fun kid! See ya!

_I down't know what two dwo._

Her Monopad suddenly made a sound.

_What's That?_

She looked on her Monopad to find a message directed to her. It told her about Shigeteru's death and if she told anyone she would be punished immediately.

_Nwo! Shigetewu! Nwo! I must teww them!_

__

Migu started crying. The insanity of the killing game had started to dig deeper into her mind. Slowly destroying her.

_I will teww them!!! Nwo matter the cwost!!!_

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 13

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [ALIVE]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [ALIVE]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	22. Participant Information And Chapter 2 Locations

Ayu Tateno

Talent: Ultimate Kunoichi

Sex: Transgender Female

Sexuality: Lesbian

Height: 5’6”

Birthday: November 5th

Likes: Cute Girls, Horror Movies

Dislikes: Pop Music, Cheese, Tacos

 

Kozumi Hirai

Talent: Ultimate Taxi Driver

Sex: Female

Sexuality: Lesbian

Height: 5’9”

Birthday: April 21st

Likes: Manga, Coffee, Smoking

Dislikes: Jerks, Tigers

 

Tsukumo Ogata

Talent: Ultimate Teacher

Sex: Transgender Male

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Height: 5’8”

Birthday: September 12th

Likes: His Wife, Students, Daughter

Dislikes: His Co-workers, Ramen Noodles

 

Migu Ogata

Talent: Ultimate Daughter

Sex: Female

Sexuality: Lesbian

Height: 4’1”

Birthday: August 11th

Likes: Toys, Magical Girls, Anime

Dislikes: Bullies, Peas

 

Daiichi Nishizaka

Talent: Ultimate Hockey Player

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Gay

Height: 5’10”

Birthday: September 4th

Likes: His Friends, Family, Yakisoba Bread

Dislikes: Foxes, Stubbing His Toe

 

Muyuu Tsushima

Talent: Ultimate Paraglider

Sex: Female

Sexuality: Pansexual

Height: 6’3”

Birthday: July 22nd

Likes: Thrills, Snow

Dislikes: Dirt, Cheese

 

Gou Miyagawa

Talent: Ultimate Toy Maker

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Gay

Height: 6’6”

Birthday: May 22nd

Likes: Children, Smiles

Dislikes: Violence, Anger

 

Morikage Niwa

Talent: Ultimate Archaeologist

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Bisexual

Height: 6’1”

Birthday: June 1st

Likes: Science, Logical Reasoning

Dislikes: Rashness, Stupid People

 

Amateru Mori

Talent: Ultimate Knight

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Pansexual

Height: 3’4”

Birthday: March 2nd

Likes: Nice People, Protecting People, Hats

Dislikes: Meanies, Sadness

 

Sani Iwaoka

Talent: Ultimate Monk

Sex: Female

Sexuality: Lesbian

Height: 5’8”

Birthday: August 20th

Likes: Peace (Lied), Harmony (Lied)

Dislikes: Fighting (Lied), Discord (Lied), Sour Foods

  

Kouzou Hatake

Talent: Ultimate Commander

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Asexual

Height: 6’2”

Birthday: January 7th

Likes: Chocolate. Tea

Dislikes: Insects

 

Takuto Sasai

Talent: Ultimate Fire Dancer

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Bisexual

Height: 5’7”

Birthday: November 29th

Likes: Showing Off

Dislikes: Water, Sand

 

Haruho Aihara

Talent: Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker

Sex: Female

Sexuality: Lesbian

Height: 6’0”

Birthday: March 9th

Likes: Cash, Dogs

Dislikes: Traffic, Babies

   

Chapter 2 Locations:

Camp

Protection Hut


	23. Chapter 2 [Daily Life-Part 4] Let's Go Camping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

-MONOKUMA THEATER-

Monokuma: [Happy] This sandwich is delicious! Whoever didn't finish it really missed out. 

...

_It's time to start a new day. Is someone dead? I don't know...Let's find out._

Ayu crawled out of the tent to see everyone awake looking at their Monopads.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Worried] You're finally awake.

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] I assume it's voting time.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Worried] You're correct.

Migu Ogata: [Scared] I need two teww you awll something.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Worried] What is it? Did something happen while you were at the hut?

Migu Ogata: [Terrified] Shi...

The words flooded back into Migu's mind. She may want to tell them about their now gone friend Shigeteru, however Monokuma stated that she would be punished if she did so.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Worried] What is it? What happened?

Migu Ogata: [Terrified] Uh...Sh...

She couldn't say it. It would only cause more trouble and grief for everyone.

Migu Ogata: [Terrified] S...

But maybe if she was gone they wouldn't have to fight again over the protection hut. She didn't want people to fight. She didn't want people to die.

Ayu Tateno: [Worried] What do you want to say.

Migu Ogata: [Broken] AHH! I CAN'T! I CAN'T!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Worried] MIGU!

_I have a bad feeling about whatever she was going to say._

Tsukumo Ogata: [Worried] Migu! It's okay. Daddy's here. You can relax now. Tell me what happened. What happened in the hut?

Migu was frozen. She thought about it. The deaths. The punishment. Mikiri and Miyuzu's brutal demise. The victims. She though of the terrible thing that happened to Shigeteru. She could be next. Suddenly something came back to her. It was the most traumatizing event of her life. The death of her mother. The invasion.

Migu Ogata: [Broken] AHHHHHH! MOMMY!!! Why are you sleeping!? Wake up! Wake up! There's a scary person! AHHH!

The events replayed in her mind. She heard the gunshots.

Migu Ogata: [Broken] DADDY! Daddy said I shouldn't play with strangers! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Crying] I'm here! I'm here! Don't cry. It happened forever ago!

Ayu could hear Tsukumo mumble.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Mumbling] Why did she have to remember this? Why!? I want to go back to the happy times.

Everyone else was shocked. They couldn't say a word. They thought what must've happened or what she learnt in that hut was something truly horrible.

Kouzou Hatake: [Shocked] I don't think Migu should have to experience whatever happened there again. I'm willing to find out if you'll vote for me.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Sad] Please do! I don't want to have her experience what happened there again. It was something terrible. I just know it.

Monokuma: [Happy] It's voting time!

 

-HUT PROTECTION-

Ayu Tateno - 0 votes.

Kozumi Hirai - 0 votes.

Tsukumo Ogata - 0 votes.

Migu Ogata - 0 votes.

Daiichi Nishizaka - 0 votes.

Muuyu Tsushima - 0 votes.

Gou Miyagawa - 0 votes.

Morikage Niwa - 0 votes.

Amateru Mori - 0 votes.

Sani Iwaoka - 1 vote.

Kouzou Hatake - 12 votes.

Takuto Sasai - 0 vote.

Haruho Aihara - 0 votes.

 

Tsukumo Ogata: [Grateful] Thank you...Takuto.

Takuto Sasai: [Crying] It's...It's nothing!

Sani Iwaoka: [Smug] Pathetic worms! All you do is try to support one another. You'll end up dying. You never think about your own survival.

Monokuma: [Excited] Come on Kozuou! It's time to go!

Kouzou Hatake: [Brave] I promise to tell you what happens to me.

_Will we all really die? Are we fools?_

Tsukumo Ogata: [Sad] Thank you!

Kouzou was then taken to the protection hut by Monokuma.

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] What do we do now?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Sad] I don't know...Survive.

Everyone went quiet.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Sad] Monokuma!

Monokuma: [Happy] I'm right here!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Sad] Can Migu sleep in my tent tonight.

Monokuma: [Neutral] Of course. The only thing I care about is your miserable deaths.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Sad] It's going to be okay, Migu. I'm here to protect you.

Kozumi Hirai: [Sad] Hey. Ayu.

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] Yes.

Kozumi Hirai: [Sad] I want to talk to you.

-FREE TIME EVENT-

Ayu and Kozumi walked over to one of the trees that were present in the area and sat down.

Kozumi Hirai: [Sad] I've been wanting to tell you this for a while now...But I was too afraid.

Ayu Tateno: [Curious] What is it?

Kozumi Hirai: [Worried] Maybe this is something I'm saying too soon...But...But I think you're cool! Seeing you try to find the killer in the trail made me realize how much I...admire you...No that's not it...I...I...I love you!

Ayu paused for a few seconds in shock.

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] Me too.

Kozumi Hirai: [Sad] I don't know if I'm even going to get out of here alive...So I just wanted to make sure you knew.

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] I love you too! You're fun and cool and...And...You've been my hope throughout this game. WE'LL MAKE IT OUT TOGETHER!!!

Kozumi Hirai: [Inspired] Can I...Kiss you?

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] Of course.

Kozumi leaned in and kissed Ayu on the lips.

Ayu bond with Kozumi blossomed into love.

_Don't die...Please._

Everyone spent the rest of the day trying to find things to do until it was dinner time. Everyone was very hungry and had gathered around the campfire in the middle of the camp.

Monokuma: [Neutral] Here's your freshly cooked food made by the wonderful Monokuma.

Kozumi Hirai: [Cautious] You didn't poison this, did you?

Monokuma: [Shocked] How could you dare think I would've poisoned this wonderful food. I would never do such a thing. I'd rather you guys tear each other apart like feral beasts.

The group ate a meal of food that wasn't poisoned and went back to their tents.

Kozumi Hirai: [Sick] Ayu. I'll just be out for a bit. I'm not feeling great.

Ayu Tateno: [Worried] Ok...ay.

_Did Monokuma really poison that food because I feel fine._

Kozumi left in a hurry and ran out into the forest.

Kozumi Hirai: [Sick] BLEGH! URK! CAGH! CAGH! It's...It's happening again. URK!

Kozumi was vomiting up blood.

Kozumi Hirai: [Sick] CAGH! I just...BELGH! Have to...URK! Survive a little bit longer to get help. BLEEEGH!

Nobody could hear her violent coughing as they had already drifted off to sleep.

...

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 13

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [ALIVE]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [ALIVE]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	24. Chapter 2 [Daily Life-Part 4.5] Let's Go Camping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place from Kouzou's perspective on the night he was voted.
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

_It may be rather boring here...But I don't understand what could make Migu so distressed._

Kouzou's Monopad made a sound.

_What was that!?_

He read the message.

Kouzou Hatake: [Shocked] NO! NO! That's...This can't be happening! Shi...Geteru. What happened? How did it happen? Monokuma! I want answers!

Kouzou heard a loud gunshot sound.

Kouzou Hatake: [Shocked] WHAT WAS THAT! WAS SOMEONE SHOT!

He looked around the room to find a speaker that had played that sound.

_WHAT IS THIS!?_

The speaker suddenly projected the sounds of a battlefield...The sounds of people dying and...The sound of Kouzou sending them to their death.

_HOW!? NO! NO!_

Kouzou Hatake: [Broken] STOP IT! STOP IT! PLEASE!

He heard a familiar voice from the speaker. It was one of his comrades in battle.

Comrade: [Scared] I'm willing to fight if it's with you, commander!

He fought...He struggled...and then...He died.

Kouzou Hatake: [Broken] NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! HOW DID I LET THAT HAPPEN!!! WHY! WHY! FUCKING WHY!!! I'M NO COMMANDER! JUST A MONSTER! THAT'S WHAT I AM!

Kouzou went the whole night listing to the battle and nobody could hear his screams because the hut was sound proof.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 13

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [ALIVE]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [ALIVE]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	25. Chapter 2 [Daily Life-Part 5] Let's Go Camping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were too late.
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

-MONOKUMA THEATER-

Monokuma: [Neutral] CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Goes the teapot...Ring! Ring Ring! Goes the ears...Cries of blood...Can't help. It's too late. It's too late. It's too late. It's too late. It's too late. Too late. Too late. Too late. Too late. Too late. Too late. Too late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Should've tried harder.

...

_It feels as if I'm swimming in a deep dark pit of despair...It feels as if I'm swimming in an inescapable abyss...My mind and thoughts feel mechanical...My heart feels like it's bleeding...Is their escape or are we truly destined to die? Let's find out..._

Ayu slowly got up and crawled out of the tent. Everyone wasn't there looking at their Monopads voting for the next person to go into the protection hut. Kouzou was rolled up into a ball crying like Ayu had never seen him do before. Migu was clearly distraught. But about what?

.

.

.

.

.

Daiichi's hand was bleeding...Why?

.

.

.

.

.

Where was BWFtJEHakuANUEBFYtoBOMZOU?

.

.

.

.

.

Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late. Late.

.

.

.

.

.

Should've tried harder.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There he lay...Cold...His cold body...Face beaten to a bloody pulp...A face of torment and disgust...Maybe Shock...Terror perhaps? It doesn't matter...Because now he's dead...Twisted body and all...A force that was truly ferocious...Beast-like...Had ripped his dreams away...

.

.

.

.

.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] I'M A FUCKING FAILURE!!!!!!!!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

.

.

.

.

.

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] TAKUTO!? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?

There lay Takuto...Cold...His cold body...Face beaten to a bloody pulp...A face of torment and disgust...Maybe Shock...Terror perhaps? It doesn't matter...Because now he's dead...Twisted body and all...A force that was truly ferocious...Beast-like...Had ripped his dreams away...Had extinguished his roaring fire...

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 12

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [DEAD]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [ALIVE]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	26. Chapter 2 [Deadly Life-Investigation-Tsukumo] Let's Go Camping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place from Tsukumo's perspective.
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

Takuto Sasai lay dead on the ground under a tree with his face smashed in.

Monokuma: [Neutral] A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, the class trial will begin.

Ayu Tateno: [Terrified] I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS AGAIN! I'M SICK OF IT! I...I almost got everyone killed last time! I refuse!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] AGH! FUCK ME!

Morikage Niwa: [Angry] I'm sick of you saying that you're a failure! You're not! You're our teacher and you care about us! You could've done nothing to prevent this!!!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Defeated] I...Guess you're right...I...All I can do know is...Find out who killed him. Don't worry Ayu. I'll take down the culprit this time!

Haruho Aihara: [Worried] Daiichi...Are you feeling better?

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Hurt] Rgh...Y...eah! AH!

Haruho Aihara: [Worried] Take it easy!

Sani Iwaoka: [Smug] We lost another one it seems...Such a shame.

_The chaos around me is indescribable. Who could've done such a thing?_

Monokuma: [Happy] How is everyone doing? Ooh...Takuto is not doing that good...Nasty! Anyway, the gates are open now.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Serious] You guys can go. I'll stay here.

Kozumi Hirai: [Serious] I'll help!

Amateru Mori: [Crying] Me too!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Serious] I'd rather you guys not. It's my responsibility to do this!

Kozumi Hirai: [Neutral] It's okay. I understand how you feel.

Amateru Mori: [Brave] Please let me! I want to avenge Takuto!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Serious] Fine...I'll let you guys help. The rest of you go and relax.

-INVESTIGATION-

_Let's go!_

Tsukumo Ogata: [Serious] Monokuma. You got the file for us?

Monokuma: [Neutral] Of course!

-MONOKUMA FILE #2-

Victim: Takuto Sasai.

Location of Body: At camp.

Time of death: Unknown.

Cause of death: Head beaten against tree.

External Injuries: Bruises and cuts.

-TRUTH BULLET ATTAINED: MONOKUMA FILE #2-

Kozumi Hirai: [Annoyed] No time of death this time around. That really pisses me off!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Serious] I suspect Takuto was up and about after we went to bed that night and then somebody must've attacked him and smashed his face into this tree.

-TRUTH BULLET ATTAINED: TSUKUMO'S THEORY-

Tsukumo Ogata: [Thinking] I don't quite understand why Daiichi had that wound unless he was the killer.

-TRUTH BULLET ATTAINED: DAIICHI'S WOUND-

Kozumi Hirai: [Thinking] It couldn't have been Kouzou because he was trapped in the protection hut and it also couldn't have been Migu because she could easily have been overpowered by Takuto. I guess this also gives extra credit to Daiichi being pretty fucking suspicious considering he's one of the strongest in the group.

-TRUTH BULLET ATTAINED: PROTECTION HUT-

Tsukumo Ogata: [Serious] I should probably ask Kouzou what happened in the protection hut that night.

Amateru Mori: [Worried] I found something!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Curious] What is it?

Amateru pointed towards a knife on the ground not too far away from Takuto.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Shocked] This must've been the weapon that gave Daiichi his injury.

-TRUTH BULLET ATTAINED: KNIFE-

Monokuma: [Neutral] A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, the class trial will begin.

Haruho was running towards Tsukumo.

Haruho Aihara: [Scared] TSUKUMO! THINGS ARE ONLY GETTING WORSE!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Worried] What is it!?

Haruho Aihara: [Scared] Come with me.

_I have...A really bad feeling about this! Another person can't be dead, right?_

Tsukumo, Kozumi, Haruho and Amateru moved to Shigeteru's cottage.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Worried] So...Why are we...

Shigeteru's body was on the floor rotting away from the many days he'd been lying there.

Kozumi Hirai: [Shocked] That's fucking disgusting!

Amateru Mori: [Crying] Who would want to kill Shigeteru?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Shocked] No! That can't be possible! TWO MURDERS! TWO FUCKING MURDERS!!

Haruho Aihara: [Sad] Unfortunately yes.

Gou Miyagawa: [Crying] Me no want to see this happen anymore.

Ayu Tateno: [Confused] Why would someone murder two people when only one person needed to die?

Morikage Niwa: [Annoyed] It's quite obvious! There must've been two killers!

Kozumi Hirai: [Shocked] Does...That mean that Sani didn't kill both of them?

Sani Iwaoka: [Offended] How dare you assume I'm the killer!

Monokuma: [Happy] Here's the next file!

-MONOKUMA FILE #3-

Victim: Shigeteru Watanabe.

Location of Body: In his room.

Time of death: Unknown.

Cause of death: Poisoning.

External Injuries: None.

-TRUTH BULLET ATTAINED: MONOKUMA FILE #3-

Tsukumo Ogata: [Thinking] So he was poisoned...How?

Monokuma: [Embarrassed] Oops! Sorry about that. I kinda ate the sandwich that killed him. It was really good. Thanks Ayu!

_Ayu?_

Tsukumo Ogata: [Confused] Ayu. Did you give Shigeteru that sandwich?

Ayu Tateno: [Confused] No...I never gave a sandwich to anyone!

Monokuma: [Confused] That's weird. The sandwich had a note saying it was from you.

Ayu Tateno: [Confused] They must've been trying to frame me!

Monokuma: [Calm] To whoever did make that sandwich, it was pretty damn good. Well, see ya!

-TRUTH BULLET ATTAINED: SANDWICH-

-TRUTH BULLET ATTAINED: THE NOTE-

Tsukumo Ogata: [Thinking] It makes it really hard to figure out who the killer is when we don't have the information on his time of death, but for at least Takuto I think he died sometime in the night. Did anyone hear anything?

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] Unfortunately I didn't.

Kozumi Hirai: [Thinking] I think...I think I did. I was feeling sick so I went out. I was probably there for about...Uh...Thirty minutes or so and I heard some rustling in the bushes. That's all though.

-TRUTH BULLET ATTAINED: KOZUMI'S ACCOUNT-

Ayu Tateno: [Thinking] I think I can add to that. A couple of nights ago I also heard rustling in the bushes. I went over to check and was caught by Takuto. He told me he was there because he couldn't stand sleeping with Kouzou.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Confused] That doesn't explain the rustling that night as Kouzou was in the protection hut meaning Takuto wouldn't need to be out there as he had the tent to himself.

-TRUTH BULLET ATTAINED: RUSTLING IN THE BUSHES-

Monokuma: [Excited] It is now time for the class trial! Please arrive at the police box immediately.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Annoyed] Damn it! There's still more things I wanted to find out. I guess we'll have to do it at the trial. I think I got all the psychical evidence though so we should be fine.

Everyone moved to the police box.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 12

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [DEAD]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [ALIVE]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been getting pretty burnt out on writing Danganronpa: Dead Dreams so I'll probably be taking a one to two week break before the class trial. Thanks for reading.


	27. Chapter 2 [Class Trial-Part 1] Let's Go Camping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspective: Tsukumo Ogata
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]  
> Refutable/Agreeable Words-Bold

TRUTH BULLETS:

MONOKUMA FILE #2:

Victim: Takuto Sasai.

Location of Body: At camp.

Time of death: Unknown.

Cause of death: Head beaten against tree.

External Injuries: Bruises and cuts.

TSUKUMO'S THEORY:

Tsukumo suspects Takuto was up after everyone went to bed that night. Takuto was then attacked by the killer and then in that fight his face was repeatedly smashed against a tree.

DAIICHI'S WOUND:

Daiichi appears to have a wound on his left hand.

PROTECTION HUT:

Monokuma's motive this time around was the "Protection Hut." The people that spent the night there were Migu and Kouzou.

KNIFE:

There was a knife on the ground not too far away from Takuto's body.

MONOKUMA FILE #3:

Victim: Shigeteru Watanabe.

Location of Body: In his room.

Time of death: Unknown.

Cause of death: Poisoning.

External Injuries: None.

SANDWICH:

Shigeteru ate the sandwich that was in his room. It was poisoned and killed him. Monokuma then ate the rest of the sandwich later.

THE NOTE:

There was a note next to the sandwich claiming it was from Ayu, however Ayu claims that she never gave anyone a sandwich.

KOZUMI'S ACCOUNT:

Kozumi was feeling sick that night and was out of her tent for around thirty minutes. When she was out she heard rustling in the bushes.

RUSTLING IN THE BUSHES:

Ayu heard rustling in the bushes a couple of nights ago and when she went to check it out Takuto caught her and told her that he was trying to stay away from Kouzou because he annoyed him so much.

...

Everyone went into the police box and descended into the trial room.

_Okay. It's time to find out who did this. I'll show no mercy to whoever did this unspeakable crime._

 

-CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION-

Monokuma: [Neutral] I will not be repeating the rules of the trial as all of you should know it by now.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Serious] Let's get this over with!

 

-NONSTOP DEBATE-

Tsukumo Ogata: [Serious] I think a good place to start is to go over everything that we know so far.

Ayu Tateno: [Serious] **I agree.**

Tsukumo Ogata: [Serious] We have two victims this time. Takuto and Shigeteru. Shigeteru obviously being the first to die.

Muuyu Tsushima: [Loud] How do you know that!? **We don't know who was killed first!**

 

Tsukumo Ogata: [Confident] That's not right! We do know who died first.

TRUTH BULLET USED: MONOKUMA FILE #3

 

Tsukumo Ogata: [Confident] Shigeteru's file may not state when he died, however we do know that he died because someone poisoned his sandwich and gave it to him. We were all trapped at camp when he died. If someone where to somehow sneak out of camp Monokuma would've punished them immediately. Isn't that right, Monokuma?

Monokuma: [Happy] THAAAT'S RIGHT!

Muuyu Tsushima: [Embarrassed] Sorry. I really wasn't thinking. I'm not very smart.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Thinking] Monokuma. I have a question.

Monokuma: [Interested] What is it?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Thinking] We know Shigeteru died first so do we only need to figure out who killed him?

Monokuma: [Neutral] To save time and keep things interesting, I'll say there is only one killer!

_Why would they kill two people?_

Morikage Niwa: [Thinking] So Shigeteru was killed by poisoning from the sandwich he ate and Takuto was killed by his head getting crushed against the tree. Is that right?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Serious] As far as we know, yes. There's something I want to bring up and it's to do with Daiichi!

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Shocked] What...What is it!?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Serious] That wound. It looks bad.

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Hurt] Rgh! Yeah...It is.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Smug] Lies!

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Shocked] WHAT DO YOU MEAN!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Smug] If you really were attacked by the killer like you said then why can't you tell us who there were?

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Shocked] I...I didn't see them and...And...

Tsukumo Ogata: [Smug] If you were going to try and trick us then you should've stabbed yourself in a less obvious place.

Everyone went silent in shock.

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Angry] WHAT DO YOU MEAAAAAN!? I...I...Really was attacked!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Smug] Then you would've have seen them...Unless...YOU were the killer!

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Angry] RGHHH! I SWEAR! I...WAS...ATTACKED! THEY KNOCKED ME OUT! IT'S TRUE!!!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Smug] You're a pretty tough guy! You think we'd believe one of us knocked out a tough guy like you using their bare hands!?

Migu Ogata: [Scared] STWOP!

.

.

.

Migu Ogata: [Sad] Don't buwwy him. I don't think he dwid it!

.

.

.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Stressed] Just tell me. If you were really attacked by someone...when?

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Stressed] I...I...I know who did it. I didn't want to believe they did it but...They stabbed me in my tent just before I was going to go to sleep!

_OH GOD NO!_

Tsukumo Ogata: [Terrified] That would mean...No...

Monokuma: [Excited] Congratulations Tsukumo! You managed to get the answer you wanted way faster that Ayu, however...Can you accept what you got?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Crying] W...Why!?

-CLASS TRIAL: INTERMISSION-

...

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 12

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [DEAD]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [ALIVE]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was the culprit behind the deaths of Shigeteru and Takuto?


	28. Chapter 2 [Class Trial-Part 2] Let's Go Camping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspective: Tsukumo Ogata
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]  
> Refutable/Agreeable Words-Bold

-MONOKUMA DREAM-

Monokuma was flying through the sky. He could see a bird coming towards him. Monokuma soon realized it wasn't a bird. It was actually a homing missile that then exploded, killing Monokuma.

...

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Sad] MUUYU TSUSHIMA IS THE KILLER!!!

_I...I don't want to believe this!_

Tsukumo Ogata: [Shocked] I DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE THIS!

Muuyu Tsushima: [Shocked] What!? Stop joking around Daiichi!

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Sad] You know it's true. I didn't want to believe it too.

Kozumi Hirai: [Shocked] This must be a mistake! Muuyu wouldn't do something so horrible! It must be Sani!

Sani Iwaoka: [Disappointed] To think you still think I did it after it's obvious I didn't. What a shame.

Kozumi Hirai: [Shocked] NO IT CAN'T BE...IT MUST BE...SANI...MUUYU...Wouldn't...Do...

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] STOP! You know it's true! Daiichi slept in the same tent as Muuyu which also was the tent closest to the tent Takuto slept in. We already know he's not afraid to go out into the forest at night and even though Kouzou was at the protection hut that night it's still easily possible that Takuto could've went out to relieve himself and then was attacked by Muuyu. I don't know why she would kill two people.

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] Muuyu! Please give us a reason not to believe you killed them.

Muuyu Tsushima: [Shocked] GUYS! I'm...Shocked you think I did it! You guys know I would never kill ANY of you! I love you guys.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Sad] I'd really like to believe that, but...Monokuma!

Monokuma: [Neutral] What do you want now!?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Sad] Please describe the sandwich you ate.

Monokuma: [Confused] That's a weird question. Okay...Hmm...Well it had a very salty taste and...

Tsukumo Ogata: [Sad] Stop! That's all I need to know. Muuyu...You told me once that you like to make food. You told me your family's favorite thing to add to anything they made was a lot of salt. I thought it was a little weird at first and now I realize that your family used poison to make people sick or to kill them and in this case...To kill Shigeteru. I know this from a good friend of mine that was investigating your family's restaurant. So...You have anything to say to that?

Muuyu Tsushima: [Confused] You guys! Hilarious...You guys...really...are...H I L A R I O U S !

.

.

.

.

.

Muuyu Tsushima: [Broken] FUCKING HILARIOUS!!!!! FUNNY!!!!!FUNNY!!!!!FUNNY!!!!!FUNNY!!!!!FUNNY!!!!!FUNNY!!!!!FUNNY!!!!!FUNNY!!!!!FUNNY!!!!! HAHAHAHA! GOOD ONE! GOOD ONE! HAHAHAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! RGH! AGH! MOTHER FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKER!!! paosnhfpodfgpohxfoighspensebrbphawpifhspidfhakfgbbmnvcpbhpfdhgspodhfgpshdfpighspirepifdpiigishiehiuehirhgpispiahpihgapihfgbnbdingpiangfpaigapigpabdifugapidugpiahpiugpiaufigupaqphpqbqbylqvbyvbvlqgevcszzzsgfdlsgbfhbfoaboiafosgdfbadofoasgbdfiogadfi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

.

.

.

.

.

Sani Iwaoka: [Smug] I think it's safe to say she did it.

Muuyu started pulling at her hair while slamming her face onto the screen in front of her.

Muuyu Tsushima: [Broken] B U R N I N H E L L Y O U D I R T Y F A M I L Y K I L L E R ! ! ! C A N ' T E V E N S A V E A S I N G L E S T U D E N T ! Y O U ' L L B E A L O N L Y M A N ! ! ! !

Tsukumo Ogata: [Pissed Off] NO ONE SAYS THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!

Monokuma: [Annoyed] ENOUGH! PLEASE VOTE!

Muuyu's entire face lost any side of emotion. It looked like a robot that just got powered down.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Crying] Please let me explain this case from the beginning.

 

-CLOSING ARGUMENT-

ACT #1:

Monokuma trapped us at camp and introduced the motive this time around. This motive was the "Protection Hut." He promised whoever got voted would be "protected" from getting murdered. I suspect there's more to the motive, but that's not important right now. The people over the two days that were voted for were Migu and Kouzou who both were seemingly traumatized after coming out from there.

 

ACT #2:

One night, Ayu found Takuto in the bushes. This was to get away from Kouzou who he hated. A couple of days later, Takuto was discovered dead.

 

ACT #3:

It turns out Shigeteru had also died days before after being poisoned by a sandwich with a note claiming it was from Ayu. The killers family secret was using poison in their foods they served at their restaurant. The killer had poisoned the sandwich they gave to Shigeteru and tried to frame Ayu by saying it was from her. I still do not know why the killer killed two people, but they did.

 

ACT #4:

Daiichi was stabbed by the culprit on the night of Takuto's death then at the class trial he outed YOU Muuyu Tsushima! The Ultimate Paraglider that killed both Shigeteru and Takuto!!!

 

-VOTING TIME: SELECT SOMEONE-

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [DEAD]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [ALIVE]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]

 

SELECTED: Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [ALIVE]

 

-RESULTS-

Monokuma: [Happy] You guys got it...CORRECT!!! Muuyu Tsushima did kill both Shigeteru Watanabe and Takuto Sasai!

 

-CLASS TRIAL: END-

 

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] Are you going to tell us why you killed them both!?

Muuyu didn't speak a single word. She didn't even move. All she did was stare. Such a hollow stare there wasn't even a sign that she could show emotion again. She was cold in body and mind.

Monokuma: [Excited] Let's give it everything we've got! IT'S...PUNISHMENT TIIIME!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! FUCKING TELL ME!!!

 

-MUUYU TSUSHIMA: FLY AWAY LIKE A BIRD - EXECUTED-

Muuyu was paragliding with that same expression as before. Everything seemed fine until a flock of birds started flying past her. One of the birds stabbed right through her left hand. She didn't care. Another bird went through her eye. She didn't care. A third bird put a hole in her glider causing her to start falling. She didn't care. A huge swarm of birds started flying into Muuyu and her glider, however none of these birds were actually birds. These "birds" were knives. One for each person her family had poisoned. Monokuma started throwing knives at Muuyu. Hundreds of knives pierced Muuyu causing her to fall off her glider harness as she now plummeted to the ground eventually being impaled through the dead tree that she used to kill Takuto. She didn't care.

 

Tsukumo Ogata: [Tired] Let's just leave.

Monokuma: [Loud] WAIT!!! I have an announcement to make.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Tired] What is it?

Monokuma: [Smug] Two new participants will be joining us soon.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Shocked] What!?

Monokuma: [Smug] Things are just getting started, Tsukumo! Upupupupu!

With this shocking news everyone that remained went back to their cottages to grieve over the day's events.

...

CHAPTER 2: LET'S GO CAMPING!-END

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 11

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [DEAD]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [DEAD]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	29. Chapter 2 [Interlude] Let's Go Camping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

Miyuzu. Her dream was to watch the world burn under her torment. She failed at the hands of Monokuma and his intolerance for killers like her. Miyuzu killed nine people in her life. Her first victims were her parents. They were very nice people that only tried to help get rid of Miyuzu's deranged fantasies of wanting to kill the people around her for fun. Her third victim was an innocent old man whose wife had passed away not too long ago. Her fourth, fifth and sixth victims were Haruho's ex-girlfriend's family because of there acceptance of their daughter having a girlfriend. Her seventh victim was a police officer who was lied to after being told Miyuzu was a twenty year old trying to find a boyfriend on a dating site. Her last two victims were Tsukumo's neighbor and Tsukumo's wife.

 

Shigeteru. After being tormented over the previous killing game he was in, Shigeteru's dream was to find a sense of peace and restore his mental state. He became known as a super paranoid person who would investigate everything he encountered just to make sure it was safe, however he let his guard down for a sandwich because he strongly trusted Ayu. Unfortunately this one seemingly small action ended his life.

 

Takuto. His dream was to perform his fire dancing on bigger and better stages. He wanted to find a partner and move to a tropical island. Once again, all it took was a seemingly small action that caused his demise.

 

Muuyu. She worked at the Tsushima restaurant where they would make people sick and even sometimes kill them using all different types of poisons. She then used this skill she learned back at her family restaurant to murder Shigeteru. She also killed Takuto using her raw strength, however it is unknown why she killed two people. Her dream was to soar forever.

 

These are the stories of four people who fell into Monokuma's trap. They were consumed by paranoia and fell into a dark pit of Monochrome nightmares.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 11

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [DEAD]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [DEAD]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	30. Chapter 2 [???] Let's Go Camping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ???
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

Unknown: [Happy] Watching this place burn really warms my heart. Oh! A straggler. You're not getting away!

Unknown #2: [Terrified] PLEASE NO! SPARE ME! I HAVE 2 CHILDREN!

Unknown: [Excited] I'll be sure to kill them to.

Unknown #2: [Terrified] NOOO! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Unknown #3: [Happy] Nice one! Well now that they're both dead we should kill their children too before they get away.

Unknown: [Happy] Hey Unknown #4! Can you find their children!?

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 11

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [DEAD]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [DEAD]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ???


	31. Chapter 3 [Daily Life-Part 1] Cold Hearts Burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspective: Ayu Tateno
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

-MONOKUMA THEATER-

Monokuma: [Cold] Death is wonderful, isn't it?

...

_All I've experienced the past week is pain, loss and the crushing feeling of being betrayed. When will this madness stop? I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE! I WANT TO BE BACK HOME! I WANT BE HAPPY! What does happiness feel like? I don't think I can remember the last time I felt true happiness._

Ayu slowly got out of bed and headed outside.

_I should go to the dining room. It's been a while since we've all been there._

Ayu tiredly walked over to the dining hall to find there were a few people missing.

Ayu Tateno: [Tired] Am...Am I early?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Sad] No...Kozumi, Amateru and Gou won't be joining us today for breakfast.

Ayu Tateno: [Tired] Why?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Crying] Muuyu...Because Muuyu...Shigeteru and Takuto...That's why.

_We all trusted Muuyu so much. She wasn't unfriendly to us like Mikiri and she wasn't totally insane like Miyuzu...She was our friend. She killed multiple people. Tons of people. To think someone we trusted so much could be so truly different to what we saw...It's shocking! It hurts._

Ayu sat down to eat breakfast. Everyone just sat there, quietly eating their food. No one even tried to spark a discussion. It was a cold breakfast. After eating, Ayu went back to her room.

_Maybe if I play some Final Dream IX it would make me feel better._

Ayu proceeded to play Final Dream IX. Unfortunately, it didn't make her feel any better. It made her feel worse when she was reminded that Kazuki was the one who gave this to her. She decided to stop playing and lay down on her bead.

_All of this is a nightmare. An inescapable nightmare. Why can't i wake up?_

There was a knocking on her door.

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] Come in!

To her surprise, the person that walked in was Morikage. The weird thing was he didn't seem like the Morikage that Ayu knew, but a Morikage with a smile on his face.

Morikage Niwa: [Happy] Hey! Uh...I feel like kinda an asshole after how cold I was before so I'm trying to open up a bit more. It seemed you might've needed some cheering up. Can I help with that?

-FREE TIME EVENT-

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] You couldn't be more damn right!

Morikage sat down and his expression changed to one of sorrow.

Morikage Niwa: [Sorrow] I admire Tsukumo. He may note be able to beat Monokuma and his sick game, but he tries his best as the leader of this class. I'm trying to be more like him. I wasn't as close to Muuyu as you guys, but I didn't expect for her to be a killer. I'm a person who likes logical and scientific reasoning, however in this killing game I feel that it is what would get me killed. There should be a balance.

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] What's everyone going to do now? Monokuma's just going to give us a new location and motive and we're just going to kill again. Where's THE END!!

Morikage Niwa: [Sad] I don't know. I don't know if there is an end...Besides death.

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] Is death really the only option? Is the only end to this madness to KILL!?

Morikage Niwa: [Sad] I don't kn...

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] Shigeteru told me he was in one of these killing games before.

Morikage Niwa: [Shocked] Really!? How did he escape!?

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] He killed...He got every other person there killed!

Morikage Niwa: [Disappointed] Oh...That's...You know what, I don't think my cheering up things not gonna work. I'll leave...Sorry for wasting your time.

Morikage walked out the door.

_Morikage...I appreciate that at least you tried. I'm sure you could become a wonderful leader for everyone._

Ayu's bond with Morikage grew.

_I don't know what to do. Everything feels so pointless._

Ayu stared blankly at the wall for a while.

_Maybe I should talk to Tsukumo._

Ayu walked over to Tsukumo's cottage to not be able to find him.

_Hmm...He must still be at the dining room._

Ayu went over to the dining room to find Tsukumo with a blank look on his face as he stared at the table.

-FREE TIME EVENT-

Ayu Tateno: [Neutral] Tsukumo.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Quiet] Oh...Hello Ayu.

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] What are you doing?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Thinking] Thinking.

Ayu Tateno: [Curious] About what?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Thinking] I know what to do. I have a plan!

Ayu Tateno: [Curious] What is it? Is it how to escape!?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Grinning] I'll burn this place to the ground!!!

_WHAT!? I've never seen Tsukumo pull such a creepy face._

Tsukumo Ogata: [Grinning] I'LL...IF I HAVE TO...I'LL BURN THIS ENTIRE PLACE TO THE FUCKING GROUND!!! IF WE DIE...IT DOESN'T MATTER!!! WOULDN'T THAT HAPPEN ANYWAY!?

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] Tsukumo! Tsukumo! Stop!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Shocked] I'm sorry...I don't know what happened to me.

Ayu Tateno: [Worried] It's okay. Just don't do any burning shit, okay?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Quiet] Yeah.

Ayu left Tsukumo alone.

_We're all being driven to madness. How could things even get worse?_

Ayu's bond with Tsukumo grew.

_I guess I'll go back to my room._

The dreaded voice echoed throughout the village.

Monokuma: [Excited] Hello everyone! I have a special announcement! A new area has now been opened and it's colddddd!

Suddenly, the tunnel to the forest area exploded which opened up a hole in the ground that led to another tunnel leading to the new area.

_THAT'S JUST FUCKING GREAT!_

Tsukumo sprinted out of the dining room.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] We're not falling for your little trick again!

Monokuma: [Smug] So what if it is another motive?

Monokuma appeared and drew a gun out of nowhere and turned it to Tsukumo.

Monokuma: [Smug] Are you gonna go or are you gonna die?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] Fine! I'll go! RGH!

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 11

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [DEAD]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [DEAD]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	32. Chapter 3 [Daily Life-Part 2] Cold Hearts Burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspective: Ayu Tateno
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

Everyone had gathered around the hole that had appeared.

Morikage Niwa: [Curious] So where does this lead?

Monokuma: [Happy] A nice cooold area. Brrrhhh!

Morikage Niwa: [Cautious] Is this some sort of trap?

Monokuma: [Smug] Does it matter?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] No matter how much I hate him, we must go. We have no other choice unless we want to die!

Kozumi Hirai: [Angry] That's super fucked up! YOU GONNA FUCKING MAKE US HAVE A TEA PARTY WHILE PLAYING RUSSIAN ROULETTE NOW!?

Monokuma: [Smug] I'll keep that in mind.

Everyone descended into the tunnel and went through it. After climbing up a ladder they made it to their destination reluctantly. It was a cold and icy tundra with a warm cabin and a creepy cemetery. Everyone checked out the cemetery first.

Ayu Tateno: [Curious] What is this?

Monokuma: [Happy] Can't you read? It's where your friends are buried of course.

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] Fuck you!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Curious] Will you continue to bury us here as we die?

Monokuma: [Neutral] Maybe.

Kozumi Hirai: [Shocked] TSUKUMO!? How could you say that? None of us will die now!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] YOU THINK IT'S THAT EASY!? TO JUST SAY WE WON'T DIE!! YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES WE'VE SAID THAT BEFORE!?

Kozumi Hirai: [Sad] But...

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] Come on! Let's go!

Everyone then moved over to the entrance of the cabin and they all walked in to be greeted by a much nicer and friendlier looking living environment. There were tons more rooms than just their own rooms and it looked like a place they could all comfortably live in.

Haruho Aihara: [Shocked] WAOOO! This is great!

Gou Miyagawa: [Shocked] Me agree. It looks so warm and comfy.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Grim] Don't get too comfortable.

As they explored the cabin they found that besides their rooms there was a Dining room, a much larger kitchen than the one they had before, an entertainment room and an armory with tons of different kinds of weapons and tools.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] I knew that fucker was up to something. Everyone go to the other rooms. I'm going to stop Monokuma's madness!

Everyone following Tsukumo went to do their own things. Ayu went to her new room.

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] WOW!

_This new room is so much better than the last. It's a shame I don't have the things Kazuki gave me, but I'll have to get those things later if Monokuma allows me._

Kozumi barged in to Ayu's new room.

-FREE TIME EVENT-

Kozumi Hirai: [Shocked] DAMN! This room is pretty cool. It's clean!

Ayu Tateno: [Confused] Isn't yours too now?

Kozumi Hirai: [Embarrassed] Heh! Ha...Not quite...Hey so...I wanted to ask you something.

Ayu Tateno: [Curious] What is it?

Kozumi Hirai: [Embarrassed] So...WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME!?

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] Sure. When?

Kozumi Hirai: [Happy] Maybe...

Computer: [Neutral] 5 minutes remaining!

Ayu's free time event with Kozumi got suddenly interrupted.

_What's going on!?_

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Loud] HEY EVERYONE! GET OUT! GET OUT!

_What?_

Kozumi grabbed Ayu by the hand and dashed out.

Ayu Tateno: [Confused] What's going on!?

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Confused] I don't know, but it can't be good! It seems this place is rigged to explode.

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] EXPLODE!? So it really was a trap after all.

Haruho Aihara: [Worried] Amateru! Let's go!

Amateru Mori: [Scared] I'm scared! What's happening!?

Computer: [Neutral] 3 minutes remaining!

Amateru Mori: [Scared] AHHHH!!!

Ayu, Kozumi, Daiichi, Haruho and Amateru made it out of the cabin. Waiting for them was Sani and Morikage.

Sani Iwaoka: [Smug] Almost.

Morikage Niwa: [Annoyed] Don't say that.

Computer: [Neutral] 2 minutes remaining!

Migu also came running out and so did Gou and Kouzou a little later.

Computer: [Neutral] 1 minute remaining!

Ayu Tateno: [Worried] Where's Tsukumo!?

Kozumi Hirai: [Worried] Tsukumo!? Where are you!?

Computer: [Neutral] 30 seconds remaining!

Kozumi Hirai: [Worried] I'm going in to get him!

Ayu Tateno: [Worried] No don't! You'll die too!

Computer: [Neutral] 10...9...8...7...6...5...4

Migu Ogata: [Scared] DADDYYY!!!

Computer: [Neutral] 3...2...1...Commence action!

Everyone stepped back to make sure they wouldn't be in blasting range.

.

.

.

Monokuma suddenly appeared with an orchestra and beautiful music started playing.

Ayu Tateno: [Confused] What's happening? It didn't explode? Where's Tsukumo?

Migu Ogata: [Scared] DADDY!!!

Kozumi Hirai: [Shocked] Guys...Look!

Everyone turned around to see that Monokuma had placed a large screen in front of them powered by the orchestra showing the entire village burning down.

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] Everything...Is burning...Kazuki...

Kozumi Hirai: [Shocked] What the fuck is this!? WHY!?

Monokuma didn't respond.

.

.

.

Suddenly, the music stopped and Monokuma started speaking.

Monokuma: [Happy] You may think this was my plan...That the cabin was some sort of trick. That I started the countdown and burnt the village...The answer to that is no...One of you guys did it!

Tsukumo slammed down the door of the cabin and approached everyone.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Manic] I DID IT! I FINALLY BURNT THE VILLAGE! IT'S ALMOST OVER! HAHA! NEXT, I WILL BURN THIS ENTIRE CABIN DOWN AND WE CAN FINALLY BE FREE!!! HA...HA...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Heh...Heh...W H A T A M I D O I N G ! ?

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] TSUKUMOOOOO!!!!!

Migu Ogata: [Worried] DADDY!!!

Kozumi Hirai: [Angry] What you're saying doesn't make any fucking sense!!!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Broken] I W A N T T O E S C A P E T H I S M A D N E S S ! ! ! ! !

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 11

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [DEAD]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [DEAD]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	33. Chapter 3 [Daily Life-Part 2.5] Cold Hearts Burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspective: Tsukumo Ogata
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] I knew that fucker was up to something. Everyone go to the other rooms. I'm going to stop Monokuma's madness!

Everyone following Tsukumo went to do their own things.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Curious] What is even in here?

Tsukumo could see swords, shields, arrows, bows, knives, axes, harpoons and just about almost any weapon you could imagine.

_I should take this rifle for protection. I'll stay up all night if that means I can save one of my students. I'll even die myself...What's this?_

Tsukumo found a button at the back on the armory.

_It says "Press to escape!" It's obviously bullshit!_

Tsukumo thought about things.

_Migu, my students, none of them deserve this and...Maybe...No..._

Tsukumo started crying and as he put one hand over his eyes, he pressed the button.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Crying] I'm a fucking idiot!

Computer: [Neutral] 5 minutes remaining!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Crying] What have I done? Is this the end? Do we all die? Can we be free?

Tsukumo stood there. He couldn't hear the shouting of the others.

Computer: [Neutral] 3 minutes remaining!

He continued to wait.

Computer: [Neutral] 2 minutes remaining!

He felt cold and empty.

Computer: [Neutral] 1 minute remaining!

_Maybe it's best if I die?_

Tsukumo slowly walked up the stairs and into his room where he put the rifle he got down.

Computer: [Neutral] 30 seconds remaining!

.

.

.

Computer: [Neutral] 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Commence action!

_I'm free..._

Nothing happened.

_Why!? Why can't I die!?_

He looked at his Monopad after it made a sound to find a live stream of the village burning down.

_Is this freedom? Is this escape?_

Tsukumo left his room and slowly fell down the stairs and then slammed down the cabin door.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Manic] I DID IT! I FINALLY BURNT THE VILLAGE! IT'S ALMOST OVER! HAHA! NEXT, I WILL BURN THIS ENTIRE CABIN DOWN AND WE CAN FINALLY BE FREE!!! HA...HA...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Heh...Heh...W H A T A M I D O I N G ! ?

_I was a fool. I was tricked like one. There is no escape. Just this nightmarish hell._

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] TSUKUMOOOOO!!!!!

Migu Ogata: [Worried] DADDY!!!

Kozumi Hirai: [Angry] What you're saying doesn't make any fucking sense!!!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Broken] I W A N T T O E S C A P E T H I S M A D N E S S ! ! ! ! !

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 11

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [DEAD]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [DEAD]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	34. Chapter 3 [Daily Life-Part 3] Cold Hearts Burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspective: Ayu Tateno
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

Ayu Tateno: [Worried] Tsukumo...What did you do!? Did you really burn the village? How?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Crying] I...I pressed...A button. I don't know why.

Ayu Tateno: [Worried] I can't even try to lie to you saying we'll make it out.

Monokuma: [Happy] All you gotta do is kill!

Kozumi Hirai: [Angry] We know, ASSHOLE!!!

Monokuma: [Happy] Jeez! I was just telling you guys the truth.

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] It seems we're stuck here now.

Monokuma: [Happy] Yep! The village is still burning. Silly Tsukumo.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Hurt] RGH!

Ayu Tateno: [Worried] Stop! Don't waste your energy on that jerk!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] I'll go back to my room.

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] We all should.

Everyone returned to doing what they were doing before the countdown began.

_I just want to die. I don't want his constant threat of murder hanging over us. I'd rather end it all now._

Daiichi slowly opened the door.

-FREE TIME EVENT-

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Sad] Hey. You doing okay?

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] No.

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Sad] Damn! Morikage wants to hold a games party tomorrow. You coming?

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] Maybe.

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Sad] Okay...Uh...Bye!

Ayu's bond with Daiichi grew.

_Morikage really is trying._

Ayu spent the next hour staring blankly while thinking about the date Kozumi asked her out to. If they couldn't make it out they never would be able to go on that date. Tears rolled down Ayu's cheeks.

-FREE TIME EVENT-

Gou slowly opened the door. He was crying too.

Gou Miyagawa: [Crying] Me sorry for barging in, but...But...Me need hug!

Ayu went to give Gou a hug. This is what she really needed.

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] Thank you.

Gou Miyagawa: [Crying] If me have to...Me would die to save all of you guys.

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] Please don't.

Gou Miyagawa: [Sad] Thank you for that. It really made me feel better.

Gou then quietly left.

_It's late now. I should go to bed._

Ayu lay down on her bed hoping to get a good night's rest.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Broken] YOU KILLED THEM!!! YOU KILLED THEM ALL!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!

Ayu shot up out of bed, suddenly the voice stopped.

_Was I imagining things?_

Tsukumo Ogata: [Broken] YOU'RE THE WORST OUT OF ALL OF THEM!!! YOU ARE A CRUEL EVIL CREATURE WITH NO HEART!!!

_What's going on!?_

The voice had become hard to hear.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Broken] [ERROR] DIED!!!!! [ERROR] of [ERROR]!!! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! FUCKING! FUCKING! FUCK!

This voice continued all throughout the night. Ayu tried to not listen to It. The thing about this voice was that no one else could hear it, only Ayu.

...

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 11

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [ALIVE]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [DEAD]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [DEAD]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	35. Chapter 3 [Daily Life-Part 4] Cold Hearts Burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter today! :)
> 
> Perspective: Tsukumo Ogata
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

-MONOKUMA THEATER-

Monokuma: [Happy] Not many people know this, but I used to a violinist and a dentist...At the same time! It was quite an achievement, however it did get quite messy at times.

...

_Time for another day!_

Tsukumo Ogata: [Tired] Another wonderful day!

Tsukumo walked out into the hallway.

_What the fuck?_

Ayu was standing outside her door emotionless.

.

.

.

.

.

_What is she doing?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ayu creepily turned to Tsukumo giving him a deadly glare.

_I don't like this!_

Ayu pulled out a kunai and threw it straight at Tsukumo.

_But I thought..._

The kunai hit Tsukumo in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees and start coughing up blood.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Shocked] Fuck! Shit!

Kouzou happened to be nearby and saw what was going on.

Kouzou Hatake: [Shocked] TSUKUMO! Are you okay? Ayu! What did you do!?

Ayu didn't say a word.

Kouzou Hatake: [Stressed] HELP!! SOMEBODY!!

Ayu drew three more kunai.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Hurt] Did you...URK! Finally snap?

Ayu threw the first kunai at Kouzou. Fortunately, he managed to dodge it.

Kouzou Hatake: [Shocked] Holy shit! You're serious about this!

Ayu threw the second kunai just as Migu walked out her door. It grazed her shoulder.

Migu Ogata: [Hurt] AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! IT HUWRTS!!!!!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Shocked] MIGU! BLEGH! URK!

Ayu started to slowly approach the three of them. She held the last kunai tightly in her hand.

Kouzou Hatake: [Stressed] What do I do!? Nobody's coming to help!

This situation reminded Kouzou of the war he participated in. His comrades dead around him and an enemy slowly approaching. He didn't know what to do.

Kouzou Hatake: [Crying] HELP! PLEASE HELP! WHY CAN'T ANYONE HEAR ME! HEEEEELP!!!!!!!

Kouzou tried to open the door closest to him, but it was locked.

Kouzou Hatake: [Crying] These new rooms...They must me soundproof!

Kozuou knew that if he didn't do something, both Tsukumo and Migu would die.

Kouzou Hatake: [Shaking] Okay...I gotta do this...

Kozuou charged at Ayu with no weapons on him. It was just him and his strong desire to save Tsukumo and Migu. He was a commander going up against a highly trained kunoichi. He knew he was no match for this insane kunoichi.

Kouzou Hatake: [Loud] AHHHHH!!!

Kouzou tried to tackle Ayu, but she easily threw him off and successfully stabbed him in the shoulder.

Kouzou Hatake: [Hurt] ARGHHHHH!!!!!

Kozuou grabbed onto Ayu's legs and pulled her down. She retaliated by stabbing him in the hand.

Kouzou Hatake: [Hurt] FUCK! FUCK!!!

Kouzou then grabbed Ayu's hand attempting to get the kunai.

Kouzou Hatake: [Hurt] CAH! I...Can't...

Ayu's grip on the weapon was too strong. Kouzou continued to struggle.

Kouzou Hatake: [Hurt] ARGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Ayu swiped her hand away from him causing one of his fingers to fly off.

Kouzou Hatake: [Hurt] ARGHHH!!! It's impossible to win!

Ayu proceeded to pick Kouzou up and repeatedly stabbed him in the stomach.

Kouzou Hatake: [Crying] ARGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry everyone!

Kouzou used the last of his strength to rip the kunai out of Ayu's hand causing it to pierce through his heart.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Dizzy] NO!

Migu Ogata: [Crying] AHHHHH!!!!!

In his dying moments Kouzou though about his comrades he lost in battle. He thought that now he can finally see them again after all that time. Kouzou went to war when he was 14 years old. After the war, he only had one dream that he wished would come true. He wanted to see his friends again and now that dream could finally come true.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Dizzy] KOUZOUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!

Tsukumo and Migu passed out. Ayu continued to stare blankly. R.I.P Kazou Hatake. May he be able to find peace with his comrades.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 10

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [DEAD]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [DEAD]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [DEAD]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. Kouzou. The truth is that he was supposed to die later on, but I didn't know what to do with him and decided it's best to end his story here.


	36. Chapter 3 [Daily Life-Part 5] Cold Hearts Burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspective: Tsukumo Ogata
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

Tsukumo slowly opened his eyes.

_I can't believe it! Kouzou is dead and Ayu killed him! Where is everyone?_

Daiichi saw the tragic event that had occured and came running to Tsukumo's aid.

Monokuma: [Neutral] A body has been discovered! A class trial will not be necessary.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Hurt] Ayu...Killed...

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Shocked] NO! WHAT!? WHAT HAPPENED!? YOU NEED HELP!!!

Haruho and Amateru came rushing to Tsukumo's side.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Hurt] He...Saved...Me!

Haruho Aihara: [Shocked] TSUKUMO! MIGU! AYU! KOUZOU!!!

Amateru Mori [Confused] What...What happened?

Eventually, everyone gathered at the scene of the tragedy.

Morikage Niwa: [Speechless] I don't...Know what to...

Sani Iwaoka: [Shocked] Oh God!

Kozumi Hirai: [Disgusted] Ayu?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Hurt] URK! CAH! BLEGH! I think I'm fucked!

Gou Miyagawa: [Crying] NO! NO! Me think you can't! You can't leave us!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Crying] Sorry. I tried.

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Sad] GET THE MEDICAL SUPPLIES FROM YOUR ROOMS!

Kozumi Hirai: [Shocked] There were medical supplies?

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Sad] YES! GET THEM!

Haruho and Morikage rushed back with supplies.

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Sad] Hang in there!

Daiichi patched up both Tsukumo's and Migu's wounds.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Sad] Monokuma...What's...What's going to happen now?

Monokuma: [Thinking] Hmm...Nothing! As I said in the announcement, there is no need for a trial as Kouzou's death was technically a suicide. He did drive the kunai into himself meaning it was him who inflicted the damage that finished him off. I don't do trials for suicides or even murders that everyone witnessed in front of them. It's pointless. There's no fun in them! I would do give out a punishment if the murderer was immediately caught, however executing a corpse is pointless.

Kozumi Hirai: [Shocked] AYU! What happened! What did you do!? WHY!?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Scared] BE CAREFUL!

Ayu didn't respond and Monokuma left.

Kozumi Hirai: [Crying] ANSWER ME! PLEASE!

No matter what Kozumi did, Ayu wouldn't answer.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Confused] I don't know what happened to her. She must've snapped.

Kozumi felt defeated. She fell to her knees begging Ayu to speak.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] STOP! There's no point begging.

Haruho Aihara: [Worried] What should we do with Ayu?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Sad] Unfortunately, the only thing we can.

Ayu was tied up and locked into her room.

Gou Miyagawa: [Sad] Me don't want to do this.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Sad] I know...But we can't let the same thing happen again.

Everyone was looking at Kouzou's dead body.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Sad] Let's bury Kouzou. He deserves to rest.

Tsukumo and Gou carried Kouzou's body to the cemetery and buried him.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Sad] Rest in piece...Soldier.

After burying Kouzou, everyone went to the new dining room.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Sarcastic] It seems Monokuma was nice enough to prepare us food.

Kozumi Hirai: [Sad] Uh...I'm not feeling hungry...Can I check on Ayu?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Neutral] Sure.

Kozumi left and everyone started eating breakfast in sadness.

_I need to make sure this doesn't happen again! If we're going to make it through this fucking game...I'll have to put my life on the line._

After eating, Tsukumo left to go to his room.

_I'll use this rifle. If I have to risk my life...I'LL DO IT!_

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 10

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [DEAD]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [DEAD]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [DEAD]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	37. Chapter 3 [Daily Life-Part 6] Cold Hearts Burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspective: Morikage Niwa
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

_Hmm...I wonder what Tsukumo is up to?_

After everyone finished eating, Morikage spoke up.

Morikage Niwa: [Loud] I know we've recently lost a dear friend...But I feel we really need to cheer up to avoid falling deeper into the paranoia that Monokuma wants us to! I suggest we have a games party!

Haruho Aihara: [Happy] That actually sounds like a good idea!

Amateru Mori: [Happy] I agree with Haruho! That sounds fun!

Morikage Niwa: [Happy] I'm pleased you guys agree with me. We'll meet in the entertainment room in two hours.

Haruho Aihara: [Happy] Okay!

Everyone went off to do their own things. Morikage went to Sani's room.

-FREE TIME EVENT-

Sani Iwaoka: [Annoyed] Why are you folowing me again?

Morikage Niwa: [Serious] You're an interesting person, Sani. I would say that I don't want you to cause trouble, however I know you wouldn't do anything anyway.

Sani Iwaoka: [Annoyed] What do you want!?

Morikage Niwa: [Serious] I'm just suggesting you should break away from that cold exterior that you pretend is your true self.

Sani Iwaoka: [Angry] SHUT UP! Do you know the shit I've been through!? I lost my best friend recently! She wasn't a bad person! I don't know what happened!

Morikage Niwa: [Serious] I wouldn't know what Mikiri used to be like, however I will say you shouldn't present yourself as someone the others should fear. We've almost lost half of the people we started with and with two new participants coming, we don't know how bad this situation could get. Please stop being so cold!

Sani Iwaoka: [Crying] Mikiri changed! She used to be a nice kid and then after I came back from training...She...She became a killer! Why!? It just doesn't make sense!?

Morikage Niwa: [Serious] I understand...And we will get to the bottom of this once we find the mastermind. I would give my life to kill that fucking bastard! I personally don't think most of the people here deserve what they've been through with this killing game! If I can lure out the mastermind I will end them. So help me.

Sani Iwaoka: [Sad] Okay. I'll try!

Morikage's bond with Sani grew.

_Okay. Let's get this party ready!_

Morikage left and spent the next couple of hours preparing for the games party.

_I'm finally done._

Eventually, everyone gathered for the party.

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Happy] Wow! This party is fucking awesome!

Morikage Niwa: [Tired] Enjoy the party! I'll be going.

Haruho Aihara: [Shocked] Oh! Why!? Don't you want to hang out with us?

Morikage Niwa: [Shocked] UH...I'm tired.

Morikage left and went to Ayu's room.

_WHAT THE FUCK!?_

Ayu had disappeared and Kozumi was on the floor crying.

Morikage Niwa: [Shocked] WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU!?

Kozumi Hirai: [Crying] I...Messed up! I thought she had gone back to normal...But I was wrong...I was tricked! She...She...She said she was gonna kill Tsukumo!

Morikage Niwa: [Shocked] TSUKUMO!?

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 10

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [DEAD]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [DEAD]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [DEAD]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	38. Chapter 3 [Daily Life-Part 6.5] Cold Hearts Burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspective: Tsukumo Ogata
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

Tsukumo took his rifle and started patrolling the cabin.

_Now it's time to wait._

Tsukumo waited around for the next hour.

_It seems Morikage is preparing a party. It seems like a perfect chance for someone to poison the food. It also seems like locking the armory didn't do shit! The mastermind seems to be messing with things more and more as the game goes on._

Tsukumo moved to the kitchen to check on Morikage.

Morikage Niwa: [Happy] Hey!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Serious] Reject anyone that wants to help you. It's a easy way for them to poison the food. Just make sure no one comes near you while preparing things. Okay?

Morikage Niwa: [Shocked] A gun! You're really serious about protecting us.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Serious] Of course.

Morikage Niwa: [Neutral] I'll make sure somebody doesn't try to mess with shit.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Serious] I trust you!

Tsukumo left and continued to patrol the cabin.

_It's unfortunate that I can't attend the party. I just hope nothing goes wrong._

After walking around for about fifty-five minutes, Tsukumo heard a strange sound.

_What the fuck was that!?_

Tsukumo heard loud sounds coming from upstairs.

_WHAT'S GOING ON!?_

Tsukumo could hear quiet, but fast footsteps coming towards him.

_THAT MUST BE AYU!_

The person these footsteps were coming from approached Tsukumo.

_W H A T T H E H E L L ! ?_

The person suddenly attacked Tsukumo.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 10

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [DEAD]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [DEAD]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [DEAD]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	39. Chapter 3 [Daily Life-Part 7] Cold Hearts Burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspective: Morikage Niwa
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

Morikage Niwa: [Shocked] I can't believe you would do such a fucking stupid thing!

Kozumi Hirai: [Crying] I trusted her...I LOVE HER!

Morikage Niwa: [Angry] Let's go find Tsukumo!

Morikage and Kozumi left the room.

Morikage Niwa: [Angry] What did you do to him!?

Ayu was standing stiffly at the bottom of the stairs. She showed no emotion on her face.

Morikage Niwa: [Angry] What happened!?

Ayu turned around to reveal there was no blood on her face.

Ayu Tateno: [Blank] Where...Is...He?

_She doesn't know where he is? Does that mean he's alive? Wait! What is that?_

Morikage saw a trail of blood starting from the edge of the door.

Morikage Niwa: [Shocked] Kozumi...What is that?

Kozumi Hirai: [Shocked] Blood!

Morikage Niwa: [Shocked] If Ayu doesn't know where Tsukumo is...Did something happen at the party...

Morikage and Kozumi rushed to the door and opened it. A trail of blood was in the snow.

_Oh fuck no!_

The two of them followed the path.

.

.

.

.

.

Morikage Niwa: [Broken] NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONOOO!!!!!!!!!!

.

.

.

.

.

The trail of blood led to a patch of bloodied snow next to the cemetery. In the snow was the body of Tsukumo Ogata with a spear impaled through his face.

Morikage Niwa: [Broken] NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Tsukumo! PLEASE! WAKE UP! PLEASE!

Morikage knelt over Tsukumo's body. His hands were quivering as he pulled the spear out of his head.

Morikage Niwa: [Broken] DON'T LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU!

Kozumi Hirai: [Crying] HE'S GONE!

Morikage Niwa: [Broken] AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Morikage tried to get up, but he couldn't. He kept falling over while shaking uncontrollably.

Kozumi Hirai: [Crying] Who did this!? It clearly wasn't Ayu!

Daiichi came rushing to the scene of the crime.

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Worried] What's going on!? Why's there...OH...MY...GOD!!!

Monokuma: [Neutral] A body has been discovered! That's pretty cool!

Kozumi Hirai: [Confused] Aren't we going to have a trial soon?

Monokuma: [Neutral] Nope...

Kozumi Hirai: [Confused] But he's dead!

Monokuma wouldn't respond.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 9

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [DEAD]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [DEAD]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [DEAD]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [DEAD]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	40. Chapter 3 [Daily Life-Part 8] Cold Hearts Burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspective: Morikage Niwa
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

_Tsukumo...Our teacher...Our leader...Is...Is DEAD!_

Morikage Niwa: [Broken] He can't die! He'll...Wake up soon!

Kozumi Hirai: [Sad] Do you think if I stabbed you in the face right now that you'd still be alive?

Morikage Niwa: [Broken] I...What do we do? We're all broken...Empty...We've lost this game!

Kozumi Hirai: [Angry] Don't give up yet! There's still hope! If the mastermind dies this will be all over!

Morikage Niwa: [Broken] WHAT IF ONE OF US ISN'T THE MASTERMIND!? WHAT IF WE'RE ALL SUPPOSED TO DIE!?

Kozumi Hirai: [Sad] At least two of us will survive according to the rules!

Morikage Niwa: [Broken] TWO! TWO! That's almost everyone! YOU...ME...WE'D BE DEAD!

Kozumi Hirai: [Angry] Don't be pessimistic!

Morikage Niwa: [Manic] HAHA...HAHAHAHA...Yeah...Be optimistic. Think that your girlfriend's not completely insane by now!

Kozumi Hirai: [Angry] SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Shocked] GUYS! Break this up!

Everyone else arrived.

Haruho Aihara: [Worried] I heard there was a body. OH MY GOD! TS...TSU...TSUKUMO!?

Amateru Mori: [Shocked] WHAT!? Tsukumooo! NO!

_Whose going to lead us now...I can't._

Gou Miyagawa: [Sad] Me don't want to see this.

Gou went back to the cabin.

Monokuma: [Happy] I know you guys are all very devastated, fortunately I have some good news. There were some delays, but the two new participants will be joining us tomorrow! Maybe one of them can replace your beloved Tsukumo...Or not! Upupupupupu!

_I doubt they'd be our saviors._

Monokuma: [Neutral] Well...You guys better get back to your cabin.

Haruho Aihara: [Confused] What about the trial? One of us killed him!

Monokuma left.

Morikage Niwa: [Sad] It's okay if none of you want to continue the party. I'll be going to bed.

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Worried] What about Ayu? Will we just leave her to roam about?

Morikage Niwa: [Sad] Fuck it! We're all gonna die anyway.

_Damn it! I should be more optimistic...For Tsukumo! I need to become a better person for Tsukumo!_

Morikage Niwa: [Sad] Sorry.

Morikage went to his room.

_I wonder who these new participants are. Hopefully they're decent people._

_Morikage drifted off to sleep._

...

-MONOKUMA THEATER-

Monokuma: [Sad] It's sooo sad that their precious leader died! What's gonna happen now without him!?

...

_Huh...I managed to sleep through until the next day._

Morikage moved to the dining room. Everyone was looking miserable.

Morikage Niwa: [Neutral] Did the new participants come yet?

Kozumi Hirai: [Sad] Nope. Not yet.

Morikage Niwa: [Worried] How's Ayu?

Kozumi Hirai: [Sad] She seems to have calmed down a lot.

_That's good. Hopefully that means she won't get anyone killed again._

Morikage sat down to eat the meal Monokuma prepared.

_It's pretty quiet. Is there anything I can say to cheer them up or spark conversation?_

Morikage noticed Migu crying.

Morikage Niwa: [Worried] Migu! Are you feeling okay?

Migu ran off.

_Obviously she's not okay. Her father's dead! I'm an idiot._

Morikage went to Migu's room.

-FREE TIME EVENT-

Morikage Niwa: [Worried] Hey. Just know if you need anything...I'll be there for you.

Migu Ogata: [Crying] Owkay.

Morikage Niwa: [Worried] I know this is a bad time to ask...But can you please tell me what happened in the protection hut?

Migu Ogata: [Crying] They mawde me rewmbwer.

Morikage Niwa: [Confused] Remember what?

Migu Ogata: [Crying] My mwother was mwurdered by Miyuzu. They pwayed it all night. The sounwds.

_How the hell did they get that?_

Morikage Niwa: [Sad] I'm so sorry to hear that.

_Kouzou must've gone through something like this too._

Morikage Niwa: [Sad] I'll be going now. Just remember if you need me...I'll be happy to help.

Morikage's bond with Migu grew.

Monokuma: [Happy] I have an announcement! The new students are arriving now!

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 9

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [DEAD]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [DEAD]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [DEAD]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [DEAD]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	41. Chapter 3 [Daily Life-Part 8.5] Cold Hearts Burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma tries to get a bus through the fucking snow.
> 
> Perspective: Monokuma
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

_This is a pain!_

Unknown: [Curious] What's taking so long?

Monokuma: [Angry] DO YOU WANNA PUSH THIS FUCKING BUS!?

Unknown: [Amused] Tch! Do ya really think I want to be here? It's certainly better than prison.

Monokuma: [Angry] ARGHHH!!! RGHHH!!!

Unknown: [Curious] What...Even are you?

Monokuma: [Hurt] You...RGH! Wouldn't want to know.

Unknown: [Amused] Amusing...

Unknown #2: [Confused] Can you remind me what this is again?

Monokuma: [Excited] A KILLING GAME!

Unknown #2: [Happy] HAHA! That's certainly interesting.

Monokuma: [Curious] RGH! Remind me how you two went to prison.

Unknown: [Neutral] I shot six people and he...

Unknown #2: [Sad] It wasn't my fault! That guy made me do it!

Unknown: [Happy] Hah...Yeah. You...Did kill the person that made you do those things which didn't help prove your innocence.

Monokuma: [Happy] I'm glad I brought you two along. You're really going to spice up this stale game!

Unknown: [Happy] HAHA! Just know we'll beat this game and take you down. I hate that you're doing such a cruel thing to innocent people!

Monokuma: [Excited] Don't worry...I know. ARGH! Your sense of justice continues to flow with in you. Mr. Akito Gonda, FORMER Ultimate Police Officer!

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 11

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [DEAD]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [DEAD]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [DEAD]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

Akito Gonda-Former Ultimate Police Officer [ALIVE]

???-Ultimate ??? [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [DEAD]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	42. Chapter 3 [Daily Life-Part 9] Cold Hearts Burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspective: Morikage Niwa
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

Everyone was waiting outside for the bus with the two new participants in it.

Monokuma: [Excited] Meet the two new participants! Akito Gonda, the Former Ultimate Police Officer and his boyfriend Toyooki whose the Former Ultimate Waiter!

_Formers?_

Akito and Toyooki get off the bus they were travelling in.

Akito Gonda: [Happy] Greetings Morikage! It's nice to meet you.

 

Akito Gonda

Talent: Former Ultimate Police Officer

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Gay

Height: 6’0”

Birthday: December 13th

Likes: Justice, The Law

Dislikes: Prison, The Killing Game

 

Akito then leaned in really close to Morikage's ear.

Akito Gonda: [Happy] I plan to win!

_WHAT!?_

Akito Gonda: [Happy] See ya!

Toyooki: [Happy] Pleased to meet you.

Toyooki

Talent: Former Ultimate Waiter

Sex: Demiboy

Sexuality: Gay

Height: 5’7”

Birthday: October 28th

Likes: Books, Cooking, Being Helpful

Dislikes: His Former Job, Monokuma

 

Kozumi Hirai: [Quiet] It's him!

Morikage Niwa: [Quiet] You know him?

Kozumi Hirai: [Quiet] Yeah! From my past.

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Curious] Why are you two former Ultimates?

Akito Gonda: [Neutral] We'd rather not say.

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Annoyed] Hmm...You guys seem pretty untrustworthy!

Toyooki: [Curious] Monokuma. Do you have any food prepared for us.

Monokuma: [Happy] Yeah. There's probably something in the kitchen.

Akito and Toyooki go into the cabin to eat.

_Daiichi's right! They don't seem very trustworthy._

Morikage Niwa: [Quiet] Kozumi. Why were you shocked to see Toyooki?

Kozumi Hirai: [Quiet] I really don't want to talk about that.

_There's certainly something interesting about those two._

Morikage went to his room.

_It doesn't seem like anyone of interest wants to talk._

Morikage's Monopad suddenly made a sound.

_What's that? Is it a motive!?_

Morikage takes a look at what's appeared on his Monopad.

_If we kill someone we hate...We get to take another person with us if we're not caught. Interesting...What's that smell? It certainly isn't food. It smells like...SMOKE!_

Morikage dashed out of his room.

_There's a fire!_

Morikage Niwa: [Worried] EVERYONE! GET OUT! THERE'S A FIRE!

_SHIT! THEY CAN'T HEAR ME BECAUSE OF THE ROOMS!_

Kozumi Hirai: [Confused] What smells?

Morikage Niwa: [Worried] FIRE!

Kozumi Hirai: [Shocked] OH SHIT! REALLY!?

Morikage Niwa: [Worried] Let's make sure to get everyone out of here.

They started to slam on people's doors to get their attention. Eventually they all escaped unharmed.

Kozumi Hirai: [Shocked] I...Can't believe it...The cabin's been set ablaze! WHO DID THIS!

Monokuma: [Annoyed] I'D LIKE TO KNOW TOO!

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Angry] It was you two, wasn't it!?

Akito Gonda: [Angry] Why would we do something as stupid as this?

Monokuma: [Happy] Actually, I know who did it.

Morikage Niwa: [Curious] Who?

Monokuma: [Happy] Not me...Or even any of you.

Morikage Niwa: [Curious] Then who!?

Monokuma: [Happy] Anyway, now you guys have nowhere to sleep...Sooo...You're going to have to go to the area I planned for you guys to go to after the next trial. You're going to have to walk across the treacherous tundra to reach the desert!

_That doesn't make any sense!_

Monokuma: [Excited] Pack your bags! It's time to go on an adventure...Oh that's right, everything was burnt! Upupupupupupu!

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 11

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [DEAD]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [DEAD]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [DEAD]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

Akito Gonda-Former Ultimate Police Officer [ALIVE]

Toyooki-Former Ultimate Waiter [ALIVE]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [DEAD]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	43. Participant Information And Chapter 3 Locations

Ayu Tateno

Talent: Ultimate Kunoichi

Sex: Transgender Female

Sexuality: Lesbian

Height: 5’6”

Birthday: November 5th

Likes: Cute Girls, Horror Movies

Dislikes: Pop Music, Cheese, Tacos

 

Kozumi Hirai

Talent: Ultimate Taxi Driver

Sex: Female

Sexuality: Lesbian

Height: 5’9”

Birthday: April 21st

Likes: Manga, Coffee, Smoking

Dislikes: Jerks, Tigers

 

Migu Ogata

Talent: Ultimate Daughter

Sex: Female

Sexuality: Lesbian

Height: 4’1”

Birthday: August 11th

Likes: Toys, Magical Girls, Anime

Dislikes: Bullies, Peas

 

Daiichi Nishizaka

Talent: Ultimate Hockey Player

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Gay

Height: 5’10”

Birthday: September 4th

Likes: His Friends, Family, Yakisoba Bread

Dislikes: Foxes, Stubbing His Toe

 

Gou Miyagawa

Talent: Ultimate Toy Maker

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Gay

Height: 6’6”

Birthday: May 22nd

Likes: Children, Smiles

Dislikes: Violence, Anger

 

Morikage Niwa

Talent: Ultimate Archaeologist

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Bisexual

Height: 6’1”

Birthday: June 1st

Likes: Science, Logical Reasoning

Dislikes: Rashness, Stupid People

 

Amateru Mori

Talent: Ultimate Knight

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Pansexual

Height: 3’4”

Birthday: March 2nd

Likes: Nice People, Protecting People, Hats

Dislikes: Meanies, Sadness

 

Sani Iwaoka

Talent: Ultimate Monk

Sex: Female

Sexuality: Lesbian

Height: 5’8”

Birthday: August 20th

Likes: Peace (Lied), Harmony (Lied)

Dislikes: Fighting (Lied), Discord (Lied), Sour Foods

   

Haruho Aihara

Talent: Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker

Sex: Female

Sexuality: Lesbian

Height: 6’0”

Birthday: March 9th

Likes: Cash, Dogs

Dislikes: Traffic, Babies

 

Akito Gonda

Talent: Former Ultimate Police Officer

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Gay

Height: 6’0”

Birthday: December 13th

Likes: Justice, The Law

Dislikes: Prison, The Killing Game

 

Toyooki

Talent: Former Ultimate Waiter

Sex: Demiboy

Sexuality: Gay

Height: 5’7”

Birthday: October 28th

Likes: Books, Cooking, Being Helpful

Dislikes: His Former Job, Monokuma

 

Chapter 3 Locations:

Cabin

Cemetery


	44. Chapter 3 [Daily Life-Part 10] Cold Hearts Burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspective: Morikage Niwa
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

Migu Ogata: [Sad] I'm reawwy cowld!

Toyooki: [Neutral] Here. Take my jacket.

Migu Ogata: [Happy] Thawnk ywo!

Akito Gonda: [Calm] So you want us to travel to this..."Desert" in the freezing cold? What if we die from dehydration or something similar? Wouldn't that go against your motives?

Monokuma: [Calm] If that were to happen...Oh well! There's always more Ultimates I could get for even more KILLING FUN! Upupupu!

Akito Gonda: [Calm] Ha! Seems you don't care. That really shows how little you value life.

Morikage carefully approached Ayu.

Morikage Niwa: [Interested] You've been awfully quiet.

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] Why wouldn't I be!? Nobody would trust a word I say now after I got someone killed!

Morikage Niwa: [Neutral] True. What's interesting is the way you said that...It's like you felt...Remorse.

Ayu Tateno: [Crying] It's because I do! I don't know what happened to me. I felt trapped...Tormented! I didn't want to kill Kouzou...At that moment, I didn't even feel like I was alive. It felt like I was being controlled...Like a puppet!

_That's certainly odd. But I'm sure someone like Muuyu didn't feel the same thing in that state. She really didn't seem remorseful like Ayu. Maybe she did though. I don't think we'll ever find out._

Monokuma: [Happy] If you guys don't get going within the next minute...I'LL KILL YOU ALL!

Morikage Niwa: [Tired] Your threats are getting tiring.

Monokuma pulled out his gun and aimed it a Morikage.

Monokuma: [Excited] 5...4...3...2...

Morikage Niwa: [Annoyed] FINE! Let's all just calm down and go to die in the snow from fucking dehydration!

Monokuma: [Neutral] Just eat the snow.

Akito Gonda: [Annoyed] OKAY! I'm starting to have regrets coming here.

Kozumi Hirai: [Confused] YOU CHOSE TO COME HERE!?

Akito Gonda: [Serious] Prison!

Monokuma: [Tired] GO! GO! GO!

Everyone started their journey to reach the desert.

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Tired] Damn! My whole body is going numb!

Toyooki: [Neutral] It is getting colder.

Amateru Mori: [Tired] I'm not feeling so good!

Haruho Aihara: [Neutral] Hang in there, buddy!

Gou Miyagawa: [Tired] Here! Me can help!

Gou picked Amateru up and put him on his shoulder.

Morikage Niwa: [Loud] THERE'S A STRONG BLIZZARD COMING IN! GUYS, BE CAREFUL! DON'T GET LOST! STICK TOGETHER!

Toyooki: [Happy] It's probably best to get close to Morikage! He seems to be a reliable leader for us!

_Uh...Thanks!_

Morikage Niwa: [Loud] HERE IT COMES! BE CAREFUL!

The strong blizzard came in and turned everyone's sense of hearing and sight into a chaotic mess.

_Fuck! I can't see anyone!_

Despite their best efforts, it seemed the blizzard had won in splitting them up.

_Is that...Who is that?_

Morikage saw a figure coming towards him.

_Who wears white...Daiichi?_

Suddenly, Morikage heard a terrifying roar.

_HOLY SHIT!_

A massive polar bear jumped at Morikage tearing his left arm off.

Morikage Niwa: [Hurt] ARGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! FUCK!!!!!

Due to the extreme weather and getting his arm torn off, Morikage collapsed in the snow.

Akito Gonda: [Confused] What the fuck was that!? Morikage! Shit!

Akito came to help Morikage.

Akito Gonda: [Serious] It seems we're dealing with a polar bear!

The bear swiped at Akito, however he was successfully able to doge the creature's attack.

Akito Gonda: [Tired] Damn! This ball and chain is heavy!

Akito picked up the ball around his leg and hit the polar bear causing it to get even more angry.

Akito Gonda: [Disappointed] FUCK! You can't be serious.

The bear swiped again at Akito, slashing his arm causing it to bleed.

Akito Gonda: [Remorseful] Sorry about this, but you kind of brought it up yourself.

Akito used the metal ball to beat the polar bear to death.

Akito Gonda: [Shocked] Shit! That's a lot of blood!

Akito then picked up Morikage and eventually found Toyooki.

Toyooki: [Shocked] OH MY...What happened!?

Akito Gonda: [Tired] Heh! Just a bear.

Toyooki: [Shocked] Okay! Well I happen to have some bandages on me from the cabin.

The blizzard started to calm down.

Haruho Aihara: [Shocked] HOLY SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED!

Toyooki: [Worried] They were attacked by a bear!

Haruho Aihara: [Worried] Is Morikage...DEAD!?

Toyooki: [Worried] Thankfully not! He is now missing his arm unfortunately.

Haruho Aihara: [Shocked] That's not good! He's going to be okay, right!?

Toyooki: [Worried] Possibly...And...There, done!

Everyone finally grouped up again. They were all worried over Morikage's wound.

Morikage Niwa: [Hurt] ARGH! I think I'm okay.

Toyooki: [Relieved] That's good.

Morikage Niwa: [Happy] Let's continue on!

Toyooki: [Happy] Yes we shall!

As everyone started to move forward again, the blizzard then came back in tremendous force causing everyone to get lost as they tried to find each other again.

_Not again! Where is everyone now!?_

Morikage Niwa: [Loud] HELLO!!! ANYONE!!!

The blizzard was so terrifyingly strong and loud that Morikage couldn't even hear himself.

_This is really bad!_

Morikage tried to run, but his wound caused him to fall over into the snow.

Morikage Niwa: [Loud] SOMEBODY!

Morikage could just barely hear someone who was very close to him.

Unknown: [Crying] I'M SO SORRY!!!

Unknown: [Shocked] I see how you play this game now, Monokuma.

Morikage heard the sound of someone being shot multiple times as the blood from their corpse flew onto Morikage's hand.

_OH MY GOD!!!!_

Morikage Niwa: [Shocked] WHAT THE FUUUUUCK!!!!!

_Not again...How? Was someone planning this the whole time? Whose blood is this?_

As Morikage slowly and painfully got up from the snow, he saw a horrific site he didn't think was even possible given the circumstances they were in. In the snow with a bullet riddled body was...

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 10

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [???]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [???]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [DEAD]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [DEAD]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [DEAD]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [???]

Akito Gonda-Former Ultimate Police Officer [???]

Toyooki-Former Ultimate Waiter [???]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [???]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [???]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [???]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [???]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [DEAD]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [???]


	45. Chapter 3 [Deadly Life-Investigation-Morikage] Cold Hearts Burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspective: Morikage Niwa
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

Riddled with bullets laying in the snow was Toyooki. Someone who only just joined the group was now dead.

Morikage Niwa: [Shocked] TOYOOOKI!!!

Morikage rushed over to Toyooki's body.

.

.

.

_He's dead. Shit! We only just met him._

The blizzard had started to calm down once again.

Akito Gonda: [Shocked] Wait...Is that...NO!

Akito ran over to Toyooki's now cold body.

Akito Gonda: [Crying] NOOOOO! TOYOOKI! COME ONE! GET UP! NO! NO! NO!

Morikage Niwa: [Sad] He's...dead.

Akito froze.

Akito Gonda: [Broken] W H Y D I D I C O M E T O T H I S P L A C E ?

Morikage Niwa: [Sad] I'm so sorry. If only the blizzard hadn't happened maybe...

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] TOYOOKI! What...What happened!?

Morikage Niwa: [Sad] It seems that in the blizzard...He was shot.

Akito Gonda: [Broken] W H O D I D T H I S ?

Monokuma: [Neutral] A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, the class trial will begin.

Morikage Niwa: [Sad] We'll have a trial to decide who the killer is and if we guess correctly...They get executed.

Akito Gonda: [Shocked] EXECUTED!?

Morikage Niwa: [Sad] If we guess wrong...Everyone but the killer is executed.

Akito Gonda: [Shocked] WHAT THE HELL!? That's fucked up!

Gou Miyagawa: [Shocked] Oh...No! Toyooki! This is terrible.

Kozumi Hirai: [Sad] Wow...We barely knew him.

Eventually, everyone gathered at the scene of the tragedy.

Haruho Aihara: [Sad] This will be the first trial without Tsukumo.

Akito Gonda: [Shocked] Tsukumo!? I know Tsukumo. He was my friend. Did...Did something happen to him!?

Haruho Aihara: [Sad] Unfortunately...Yeah...

Morikage Niwa: [Confused] WHO'S THAT COMING TOWARDS US!? IT CAN'T BE...

Haruho Aihara: [Shocked] What!? That's not possible.

.

.

.

.

.

Unknown: [Happy] It's good to see you all again.

The mysterious figure took of his hood to reveal he was actually Tsukumo Ogata.

Haruho Aihara: [Shocked] HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Neutral] The Tsukumo you saw die was actually a fake...I don't know how or even why, but...At least I'm not dead.

Morikage Niwa: [Crying] Tsukumo!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Happy] It's good to know you guys still care about me despite how useless I've been.

Morikage Niwa: [Annoyed] Don't say that!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Sad] I suppose I haven't made things easier for you guys. To try and draw out the mastermind...I burnt down the cabin.

Kozumi Hirai: [Shocked] YOU WHAT!?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Sad] It seems that was a mistake. I'm so sorry Akito.

_A murder probably would've happened anyway, however it's still horrible._

Gou Miyagawa: [Sad] Tsukumo. Me don't know if I can trust you anymore! You left us and burnt down the cabin! Toyooki wouldn't have died if you didn't do that!!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Sad] Maybe. There's no way to tell now. I can tell the mastermind is getting quite annoyed now and as more of us fall...It's easier to find out who did it. I have some ideas as to who the mastermind could be...However I will refrain from saying anything to not cause any more drama.

Morikage Niwa: [Neutral] Let's start investigating.

-INVESTIGATION-

Morikage Niwa: [Neutral] Monokuma.

Monokuma: [Happy] Here's the file!

-MONOKUMA FILE #4-

Victim: Toyooki.

Location of Body: In the snowy tundra.

Time of death: 3:37 P.M.

Cause of death: Shot through the head.

External Injuries: Bullet wounds.

-TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: MONOKUMA FILE #4-

Tsukumo Ogata: [Thinking] There's a gun over here. I think this is the murder weapon.

Morikage Niwa: [Confident] That must be the murder weapon!

-TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: GUN-

Morikage Niwa: [Thinking] This doesn't seem to be a very complicated murder. Someone shot Toyooki and threw the gun. It's just about identifying who could've done it.

Sani Iwaoka: [Smug] That is the kind of the point when it comes to investigating a murder.

Morikage Niwa: [Thinking] I think we should discuss the blizzard as that's the key to solving this murder. Where was everyone during the blizzard?

Amateru Mori: [Neutral] I was with Gou.

Gou Miyagawa: [Neutral] Me can confirm that this is true.

Morikage Niwa: [Thinking] That gives you guys a solid alibi. What about everyone else?

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] I was...Alone. I swear I didn't kill him!

Sani Iwaoka: [Annoyed] History suggests otherwise.

Morikage Niwa: [Annoyed] That's enough, Sani!

Kozumi Hirai: [Embarrassed] I too was alone.

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Neutral] I was as well.

Haruho Aihara: [Neutral] I was with Migu.

Akito Gonda: [Sad] It should be obvious that it wasn't me.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Neutral] And as you guys saw I wasn't here when he was killed.

Morikage Niwa: [Neutral] I don't have an alibi, however I would've been too injured to kill him.

.

.

.

Sani Iwaoka: [Annoyed] ARGH! I guess I'll tell you my alibi. I was not with anyone at the time of the blizzard. You happy!? You all probably think I did it.

Sani starts biting her nails.

Morikage Niwa: [Thinking] This gives us a definitive list of suspects. Ayu, Kozumi, Daiichi and Sani. Those are the only four people that could have committed this crime.

-TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: SUSPECTS AND ALIBI'S-

Monokuma: [Happy] It's time for the trial!!! Better get going!

Ayu Tateno: [Curious] Where will we have the trial?

Monokuma: [Happy] Right here!

Kozumi Hirai: [Angry] But it's freezing cold!

Monokuma: [Happy] Oh well! Tsukumo shouldn't have burnt down that cabin I spent so long building.

_He's quite the architect._

Monokuma: [Neutral] By the way, you're all about half way to the desert. Think of this as a mid-boss.

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Annoyed] Damn! I'm going numb from this cold.

Amateru Mori: [Tired] I'm not feeling too good either. I think I'm going to...Pass...Out...

Monokuma: [Disappointed] There's no real flashy opening to this trial...So let's begin!

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 11

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [DEAD]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [DEAD]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

Akito Gonda-Former Ultimate Police Officer [ALIVE]

Toyooki-Former Ultimate Waiter [DEAD]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [DEAD]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	46. Chapter 3 [Class Trial-Part 1] Cold Hearts Burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspective: Tsukumo Ogata
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]  
> Refutable/Agreeable Words-Bold

TRUTH BULLETS:

MONOKUMA FILE #4:

Victim: Toyooki.

Location of Body: In the snowy tundra.

Time of death: 3:37 P.M.

Cause of death: Shot through the head.

External Injuries: Bullet wounds.

GUN:

There was gun found near Toyooki's body. This has been identified as the murder weapon.

SUSPECTS AND ALIBI'S:

The only people that could have committed the murder were Ayu, Kozumi, Daiichi and Sani.

...

_Let's expose another killer. I really hate doing this, but...Unfortunately we must!_

 

-CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION-

Monokuma: [Neutral] Because we have ONE new participant, I'll explain the rules again. You all will now present evidence for who you think the killer is. After that you will all vote on who you think it is. If you guess correctly, only the killer will be executed. But if you guess incorrectly...I'll punish everyone besides the killer and they will be able to escape. Also, refusing to vote will result in your untimely demise. Start debating!

Kozumi Hirai: [Angry] Let's end the debate right now! It's obvious that Sani did it! She has to be the killer this time. We even have evidence that points to her doing it!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Annoyed] Let's not jump to conclusions.

 

-NONSTOP DEBATE-

Morikage Niwa: [Neutral] It's obvious that the murder weapon **is the gun.**

Ayu Tateno: [Neutral] I believe that to be true.

Sani Iwaoka: [Smug] You guys aren't very smart, are you? It's obvious that Tsukumo is treating you all like a flock of sheep guiding you to your deaths.

Morikage Niwa: [Angry] What do you mean!? Tsukumo would **never do something like that!**

Sani Iwaoka: [Smug] How do we know he **didn't use the gun to kill Toyooki.** He's already done unbelievable things that could've killed us.

 

Tsukumo Ogata: [Confident] That's not right! Sani. Would you like to tell everyone how loud the gunshot was?

TRUTH BULLET USED: GUN

 

Sani Iwaoka: [Angry] REALLY LOUD! It hurt my ears! Asshole!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Confident] How loud it was doesn't actually matter.

Sani Iwaoka: [Annoyed] WHAT!? Then why did you make me answer that question?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Smug] Tell me how I would shoot Toyooki without missing from so far away?

Sani Iwaoka: [Angry] Do...Do you have some sort of training with guns or...SOMETHING!?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Smug] If fact, I don't have anything of the sort.

Sani Iwaoka: [Angry] ARGH!!! FUCKER!

Sani started pulling at her hair.

Gou Miyagawa: [Serious] Me don't think Sani is wrong to not trust you, Tsukumo. You did burn down both the cabin and village.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Serious] While it is true that I burnt down the cabin...I've come to realize I didn't actually burn down the village!

Gou Miyagawa: [Shocked] WHAT!? But me see it burn!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Embarrassed] I know this'll sound weird at first, but hear me out. When I "pressed" the button that caused the village to burn down I wasn't looking and didn't actually press the button. It's obvious that the mastermind intended to freak everyone out as they had already set up the village to burn down.

Gou Miyagawa: [Shocked] OH! Me think you right! That does make sense.

Ayu Tateno: [Interested] That does make a lot of sense now.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Confident] The mastermind keeps setting up things to cause our trust in each other to fall. We need to see through these illusions and fight back!

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Loud] Alright! YEAH!

Haruho Aihara: [Concerned] This unfortunately doesn't help us solve who could've committed the murder. Maybe we should talk about the blizzard.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Neutral] Good idea.

 

-NONSTOP DEBATE-

Haruho Aihara: [Neutral] When everyone got lost in the blizzard I was able to stay with Migu so I **couldn't have murdered Toyooki.**

Migu Ogata: [Neutral] **It's trwue!**

Sani Iwaoka: [Smug] The possible people that could have killed poor Toyooki were Kozumi, Kozumi and...Hmm...Kozumi! **She definitely did it!**

 

Tsukumo Ogata: [Confident] That's not right! It's certainly possible Kozumi did it, but Ayu, Daiichi and YOU are also potential suspects.

TRUTH BULLET USED: SUSPECTS AND ALIBIS

 

Kozumi Hirai: [Angry] THAT BITCH! How dare you say I did it!

Sani Iwaoka: [Angry] You said I did it!

Kozumi Hirai: [Angry] Yeah because you're obviously evil!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Disappointed] ENOUGH!

Morikage Niwa: [Thinking] I was thinking and...What if it's possible that the person that killed Toyooki was...A fake.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Shocked] HOLY SHIT! You could be right...But...How would we find out? It doesn't seem fair if that's the case.

Monokuma: [Happy] Don't worry! It's definitely one of you guys that killed poor innocent Toyooki. Not some weird fake I don't know about.

_That's...Weird._

Tsukumo Ogata: [Thinking] If we discuss the motive...Maybe we can get an idea about which one of those four did it!

 

-NONSTOP DEBATE-

Morikage Niwa: [Thinking] The motive was that if you killed someone you hated and got away with it and that you would be able to **take one person with you.**

Monokuma: [Happy] Enticing motive, isn't it?

Morikage Niwa: [Thinking] Not really. I'm just wondering why would anyone hate Toyooki? **Was it something he did in the past?**

 

Akito Gonda: [Shocked] OH MY GOD! I get everything now! I know who killed my precious Toyooki.

TRUTH BULLET USED: UNKNOWN

 

Akito Gonda: [Serious] Toyooki only uses his first name because of how disgusted he was about his family name. Toyooki originally was the only child of the Kurihara family. After a tragic incident that killed both his parents, Toyooki was adopted by the Tsushima family. They changed his name and forced him to work at their restaurant. His only escape would be death! I met him while inspecting this restaurant and we fell in love. It turns out that the family would poison people. I suspect the culprit in this case ate there once and hated him for what they did to them unknowing of what he's been through.

Morikage Niwa: [Shocked] Tsushima! Everything makes sense now!

-CLASS TRIAL: INTERMISSION-

...

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 11

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [DEAD]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [DEAD]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

Akito Gonda-Former Ultimate Police Officer [ALIVE]

Toyooki-Former Ultimate Waiter [DEAD]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [DEAD]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	47. Chapter 3 [Class Trial-Part 2] Cold Hearts Burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspective: Tsukumo Ogata
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]  
> Refutable/Agreeable Words-Bold

-MONOKUMA DREAM-

Monokuma was riding a taxi that suddenly spun out and crashed into glass, killing him.

...

Morikage Niwa: [Thinking] Kozumi noticed Toyooki when he arrived like she had met him before the game and she started acting weird. I tried to ask her what happened with him and she refused to talk.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Shocked] No...That...That can't be!

Morikage Niwa: [Confident] THAT WOULD MAKE THE KILLER OF TOYOOKI YOU, KOZUMI HIRAI! THE ULTIMATE TAXI DRIVER!!!

Kozumi Hirai: [Sad] Damn! Looks like I got found out. Yeah! You got it right! I killed Toyooki. I'm sorry Akito.

Sani Iwaoka: [Smug] HA! Told you so!

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] KOZUMI! Y...Y...Y...You can't be serious!

Kozumi Hirai: [Sad] It's true.

Ayu Tateno: [Broken] NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! IT CAN'T BE YOU!

Kozumi Hirai: [Sad] It's true what Akito said. I killed Toyooki because he poisoned me. It wasn't anything minor either. I ended up with serious problems that started to kill me. I needed serious help, but I was too poor then I got stuck in this killing game and I knew if I didn't get out...I'd die anyway. I'm sorry...Ayu. I love you.

Ayu Tateno: [Broken] YOU CAN'T GO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! NOOOOO! PLEAAAAASE!!! PLEAAAAASE!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!!!! ANYTHING!!!!!!!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Sad] Let's take this case from the top.

 

-CLOSING ARGUMENT-

ACT #1:

Kozumi was poisoned by the Tsushima restaurant causing her major problems. She was too poor to get medical help and was then put in this killing game.

 

ACT #2:

Monokuma introduced a motive where if you killed someone you hated and got away with it, you would get to take someone with you. Kozumi took up the chance to escape as she would die anyway so she shot Toyooki.

 

ACT #3:

Honestly, There's not much more I can say...Except that you, Kozumi Hirai, the Ultimate Taxi are the killer of Toyooki. I hate this.

 

-VOTING TIME: SELECT SOMEONE-

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [DEAD]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [DEAD]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

Akito Gonda-Former Ultimate Police Officer [ALIVE]

Toyooki-Former Ultimate Waiter [DEAD]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [DEAD]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]

 

SELECTED: Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [ALIVE]

 

-RESULTS-

Monokuma: [Happy] You guys got it...CORRECT!!! Kozumi is the killer of Toyooki.

 

-CLASS TRIAL: END-

 

Kozumi Hirai: [Sad] I'm so sorry everyone. Please escape and live a happy life.

Ayu Tateno: [Broken] NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

 

-KOZUMI HIRAI: CRAAAZY RIDE! - EXECUTED-

Kozumi was in a taxi picking up passengers. She was going so fast the entire world became a blur. She started to get dizzy while hitting sign posts and innocent pedestrians. She started to feel sick and screamed causing her to be distracted as she started spinning out off the road. There was a construction site nearby that directly dropped a pane of glass splitting Kozumi in half.

 

Ayu Tateno: [Broken] NO! NO! NOOO!

Ayu fell to her knees.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Sad] That was horrible.

Everyone tried to move on as they continued their journey to reach the desert. After hours of traveling they finally made it.

Akito Gonda: [Tired] It's about time!

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] Yeah...

...

CHAPTER 3: COLD HEARTS BURN-END

TO BE CONTINUED...

Remaining Participants: 10

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [DEAD]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [DEAD]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

Akito Gonda-Former Ultimate Police Officer [ALIVE]

Toyooki-Former Ultimate Waiter [DEAD]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [DEAD]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [DEAD]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	48. Chapter 3 [Interlude] Cold Hearts Burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

Kouzou. He fought in a war where all his comrades died. He was traumatized and only wished he could see his comrades again. He achieved his dream at the cost of his life.

 

Toyooki. His family died and he was taken in by the Tsushima family. He was forced to work at their twisted restaurant that had started to get a bad reputation after Akito tried to expose them. Media outlets were then paid to cover up the truth and assure people it was a one time mistake that would never happen again. Unfortunately, it was too late as Kozumi had developed a serious illness from the food. Toyooki just wanted to escape the torment of his past. He was sent to prison for assisting the family after the Tsushima family was found guilty.

 

Kozumi. Her family was poor. She had started to recently live by herself when she made a trip to the famous Tsushima restaurant. It was said that they had the finest food in all of Japan and so Kozumi decided to eat there. She worked a part-time job at a store and didn't make much money making eating at the restaurant a special treat. The food was poisoned and she developed a serious illness. Her family was too poor to pay the medical expenses. Shortly after this event, she was captured and put into the killing game. She killed Toyooki knowing it didn't matter if she was found out or not as she would die anyway if she couldn't get out. Part of her wished she could get out so she could take Ayu on the date she promised her.

 

Three more people's dreams were broken by Monokuma's killing game...Or is it his game?

 

Remaining Participants: 10

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [DEAD]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [DEAD]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

Akito Gonda-Former Ultimate Police Officer [ALIVE]

Toyooki-Former Ultimate Waiter [DEAD]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [DEAD]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [DEAD]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	49. Chapter 3 [???] Cold Hearts Burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ???
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

Unknown: [Happy] Watching this place burn really warms my heart. Oh! A straggler. You're not getting away!

Unknown #2: [Terrified] PLEASE NO! SPARE ME! I HAVE 2 CHILDREN!

Unknown: [Excited] I'll be sure to kill them to.

Unknown #2: [Terrified] NOOO! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Unknown #3: [Happy] Nice one! Well now that they're both dead we should kill their children too before they get away.

Unknown: [Happy] Hey Unknown #4! Can you find their children!?

Unknown #4: [Excited] Got it!

Unknown #4 spotted a kid and chased after him. They caught up to the child and wrapped their hands around his mouth, capturing him.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 10

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [DEAD]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [DEAD]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [ALIVE]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

Akito Gonda-Former Ultimate Police Officer [ALIVE]

Toyooki-Former Ultimate Waiter [DEAD]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [DEAD]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [DEAD]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	50. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

Chapter 3 is finally done! Now the story is over half way as there will only be five chapters. There's only five chapter because the events of chapter five and six had to be combined to make a full length chapter. There'll be a break for a short while and then the story will resume with the start of chapter four. Thank you for reading!


	51. Chapter 4 [Daily Life-Part 1] Two Broken Souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspective: Ayu Tateno
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

-MONOKUMA THEATER-

Monokuma: [Happy] BIRDS! I love birds! They taste so good!

...

_The start of a new day. A day without Kozumi._

Ayu Tateno: [Crying] Why'd you have to leave me?

Ayu continued to cry over the loss of her girlfriend Kozumi.

_We...We could've taken the mastermind down together!_

There was a knocking at her door. After arriving in the desert, the group settled down in their new living environment. They only had checked out their huts, but today they planned to check out the rest of what this desert had to offer. Ayu opened the door.

-FREE TIME EVENT-

Akito Gonda: [Sad] Hey!

Ayu Tateno: [Crying] Uh...Hi Akito...What do you want?

Akito Gonda: [Sad] Nothing really...Just...I wanted to talk. We both lost people that we cared about dearly.

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] Oh...Okay then. Come sit.

Akito took a seat on the incredibly uncomfortable wooden chair that was in the hut.

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] None of them trust me anymore.

Akito Gonda: [Confused] Why?

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] I killed a friend.

Akito Gonda: [Shocked] What!? But that would mean you should be dead...Sorry that wasn't very good word structure.

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] He technically killed himself...But why would he do that...Why would he let me live?

Akito Gonda: [Sad] Well maybe like Kozumi...He wanted you to live even if you did try to kill him, maybe he saw the you that everyone knew before. It's like with Kozumi...You don't see her as a bad person now even after she killed someone. Why did you try to kill him anyway?

Ayu Tateno: [Crying] I don't know! My whole body felt like it was being controlled by someone else. I didn't have free though...I was trapped! It was like I was a puppet being controlled by a master.

Akito Gonda: [Confused] That's...certainly weird. Could it have something to do with the mastermind?

Ayu Tateno: [Crying] Even if it did...How could I feel so controlled! Like I was forced to do something even though there was nobody there.

Akito Gonda: [Confused] I don't know. Maybe if Toyooki was still around he'd be able to make sense of it.

.

.

.

Akito Gonda: [Happy] Let's go explore the new area! Tsukumo wouldn't want you to keep worrying.

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] Okay. Let's go.

Ayu's bond with Akito grew and they left the hut.

Akito Gonda: [Neutral] Everyone's awake by now. Tsukumo seems to be checking out that place over there. I think it's some sort of store. "Garbage" is it's name...Which is honestly the stupidest thing I've ever heard, but it is Monokuma so...

The two then went to check out Monokuma's store.

Monokuma: [Happy] Hello customers! Welcome to "Garbage!"

Akito Gonda: [Confused] Why in the hell would you call your shop "Garbage?"

Monokuma: [Disappointed] Because this place is garbage. There's rats and snakes FREAKING EVERYWHERE! You kill one and two more introduce themselves!

Akito Gonda: [Disgusted] EGH! This store is for selling food, right? That means rats and snakes have crawled over everything.

Monokuma: [Excited] Yeah! But you guys are still gonna have to eat it because of the NEW MOTIVE! Loot and survive!

_Another motive already!_

Monokuma: [Happy] You guys must be reeealy hungry, right? Well to eat all the delicious food here you'll have to raid that cave over there for treasure that you can trade in for food. Of course you can choose not to participate in the motive and starve to death!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Curious] What dangers are in this cave? You're obviously expecting some of us to die in there.

Monokuma: [Happy] Glad you asked. EVERYONE GATHER IN FRONT OF THE CAVE!!!

Eventually everyone gathered around outside the entrance to hear what Monokuma had to say.

Monokuma: [Happy] This is the Cave of Dreams! If you guys want to live you'll have to go inside and complete the challenges that have been laid out. If you survive and bring back the necessary gems, you can trade it in for a nice meal!

Haruho Aihara: [Scared] So you're saying some of us are guaranteed to die?

Monokuma: [Happy] Probably...You'll want to send the most capable people to complete the deadly tasks. Of course you'll get free food again if you kill! And don't even try stealing the food or you'll be punished!

Amateru Mori: [Scared] I don't want to go in there. It looks really scary!

Haruho Aihara: [Happy] Don't worry. We won't make you.

Amamteru Mori: [Relieved] Okay! Thank you!

Ayu Tateno: [Brave] I VOLUNTEER! I've decided I need to earn your guy's trust back! I think I can also be capable considering I've trained to be a Kunoichi for years!

Akito Gonda: [Calm] I'm going too!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Serious] I will as well!

Morikage Niwa: [Serious] Even if some of us die I hope you all will remember us. We've been through so much together so PLEASE don't kill no matter what happens! I volunteer as the fourth person!!!

Monokuma: [Excited] That should be enough! I can't wait for you guys to see what I've prepared!!

_I have a terrible feeling about this._

Migu Ogata: [Sad] I'm reawwy hungry! I don't feel good.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Happy] Don't worry! I'll get you your food.

_I can't believe we've gone a full day without food._

Morikage Niwa: [Neutral] I guess we should go now.

Ayu Tateno: [Scared] Yeah! Let's do this!

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Happy] Good luck!

The four of them entered the cave.

Akito Gonda: [Neutral] It's dark and we don't have a flashlight. This could be a problem.

Suddenly, a bunch of torches lit up the place.

Akito Gonda: [Happy] Ha! That should help.

They hit a stop.

Ayu Tateno: [Curious] What is that?

Morikage Niwa: [Thinking] It looks to be a door.

The door slowly opened to reveal a terrifying sight. In front of them was what would be their first trial.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Shocked] Is that...A bunch of traps!?

Morikage Niwa: [Thinking] I think it is. This seems to be the first trial we must overcome.

Monokuma's voice echoed throughout the cave.

Monokuma: [Neutral] Welcome to the first trial. You better watch your step or else one of the traps will activate, killing you!

Everyone looked at the tiles of the ground. It was the groups faces. Some of those that died and some that are still alive.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Thinking] I think we should only step on the tiles with people that are still alive. That seems to make the most sense.

Ayu Tateno: [Scared] I'll go first!

Ayu stepped on the tile with Migu's face on it. Nothing happened.

Ayu Tateno: [Relieved] Phew! It seems you were right, Tsukumo.

Ayu proceeded to step across the safe tiles. Haruho, Sani, Amateru, Tsukumo and just before she reached the end, she stepped on Kozumi's tile. An arrow shot out the side of the room and fortunately Ayu quickly jumped out of the way to safety.

_That was close!_

Morikage Niwa: [Concerned] Are you okay!?

Ayu Tateno: [Relieved] Yeah!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Neutral] I'll go next.

Tsukumo stepped across the tiles. Migu, Haruho, Migu, Amateru, but when he stepped on Tsukumo the traps activated and an arrow shot out from the side. Morikage quickly jumped across the tiles and pushed Tsukumo out of the arrow's direction causing himself to be impaled through the head, killing him instantly.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Shocked] MORIKAGE!

It was too late. With a arrow through his head was Morikage Niwa who sacrificed himself to save Tsukumo's life.

Unknown: [Happy] CONGRATULATIONS! TRIAL ONE COMPLETE!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Confused] WHAT IS THIS!? WHY DID WE WIN!?

Ayu Tateno: [Angry] This isn't fair! You didn't even tell us the rules!

Unknown: [Happy] Isn't that the funnest part of it all! Suddenly losing a dear friend who doesn't even get to say their final meaningful words that will empower you to move forward and defeat me.

_This voice is distorted so I can't tell who it is, but based on what they said they're the mastermind! Have they decided to reveal them self?_

Akito Gonda: [Angry] This is bullshit!

Unknown: [Happy] The trap activated because Tsukumo stepped on his own tile and the game ended because the optional goal was achieved. If someone dies in a trial it's automatically completed as it has achieved it's goal. The truth about this game is that NONE of you are making it out of here. You weren't supposed to. You're all supposed to die! To feel the same pain I felt three years ago!!! To speed up the process I've added the new rule that all murders must be double murders now! At this point I don't understand why you would even try, so in five days I'll detonate a bomb that will kill everyone here. Happy murdering and sweet dreams!

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] What the hell was that!?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Shocked] The whole game has turned on it's head!

Akito Gonda: [Shocked] I can't believe this! This whole game is rigged!

Ayu Tateno: [Confused] But why would the mastermind say this and not Monokuma? Something about this doesn't seem right.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Thinking] That's true. Monokuma was just talking before so why isn't he talking now. The mastermind just risked their identity being revealed. We just can't tell because of the heavy voice distortion. We could assume they're male, but that might just throw us off so we should keep an open mind. It could be anyone.

Monokuma: [Happy] Here's your reward for completing the trial!

_Monokuma's voice now?_

From the ground of the safety area that Ayu and Tsukumo were in rose a podium with a large and shiny gem on it.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Thinking] Let's take this back. It seems to be our ticket to a somewhat decent meal.

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] Let's go back. We should take Morikage with us.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Sad] Yeah...While we have the chance we should hold a funeral for him. We'll have to tell the others as well...I'm not looking forward to that.

Ayu and Tsukumo picked up Morikage's body and with Akito left the Cave of Dreams.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Sad] WE'RE BACK EVERYONE!

Everyone came out from their hut.

Haruho Aihara: [Concerned] Is that...

Tsukumo Ogata: [Sad] Yes...He was killed.

Amateru Mori: [Sad] Morikage! What happened?

Gou Miyagawa: [Crying] NO! NO! PLEASE NO! NOT MORIKAGE! HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!

Sani Iwaoka: [Shocked] Oh! He...He got himself killed. Um...FUCKING IDIOT!

Sani went back inside her hut.

Migu Ogata: [Confused] Is he dwead?

Haruho wrapped Migu in her arms.

Migu Ogata: [Crying] Owh...I want two go howme now.

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Shocked] Morikage!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Sad] The mastermind unfairly killed Moriakge without warning us of the rules of the first trial we encountered. May he rest in piece.

Haruho Aihara: [Angry] I'll never forgive the bastard that did this!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Confident] Right! We'll find them no matter what!

Akito Gonda: [Neutral] We should probably eat first.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Neutral] You guys do that. I'll bury Morikage.

Akito, Ayu and the rest of the group went over to Garbage.

Monokuma: [Happy] You got a gem I see. Very nice! Give it to me and I'll prepare a delicious lunch!

Ayu handed over the gem.

Monokuma: [Happy] Thanks! Your food shall be ready soon.

Ayu and Akito stayed next to Monokuma while everyone was sitting down at the tables that had been set outside of Garbage.

Ayu Tateno: [Neutral] Monokuma.

Monokuma: [Happy] What is it?

Ayu Tateno: [Thinking] I was thinking about how it feels as if something strange is going on.

Monokuma: [Confused] What do you mean?

Ayu Tateno: [Thinking] We still get to escape if we kill, right?

Monokuma: [Confused] Of course! Why would you think otherwise.

_So it is true what I thought!_

Ayu Tateno: [Thinking] The mastermind told us that they'll kill us all in five days and that no matter what, we're going to die. That directly contradicts to what you just stated!

Monokuma: [Annoyed] Oh...It seems he's gone and done it.

_What?_

Akito Gonda: [Confused] Aren't you and the mastermind the same person?

Monokuma: [Serious] I'm not being controlled by him if that's what you think.

Akito Gonda: [Curious] So who are you being controlled by?

Monokuma: [Happy] Upupupu! No one! I, Monokuma am an independent being. I'm taking orders from no one. Just simply cooperating.

Akito Gonda: [Confused] What? But you're a robot.

Monokuma: [Happy] Upupupu! That's what you believed, but it's not true. I am not the robot you think I am.

_WHAT THE HELL!?_

Ayu Tateno: [Confused] I thought something weird was going on...BUT NOT THIS WEIRD!

Monokuma: [Disappointed] It seems the mastermind has changed his mind about things, terminating our contract. I'll now be neither on your side nor the mastermind's side. If you guys kill, the same things apply. I'll talk to the mastermind to see what's going on later.

Ayu Tateno: [Neutral] So the mastermind's male, right?

Monokuma: [Neutral] Yes! I suppose that cuts out a few options...I've actually just gotten an idea! Anyway. I suggest you don't tell the others this or else you guys will just be playing the game the mastermind wants. FOOD IS READY! Also I lied about the rats and snakes thing. I would never let something like that happen!

Everyone took the food and started to eat a refreshing meal. Ayu and Akito sat down with Tsukumo.

-FREE TIME EVENT-

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] Hey Tsukumo!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Sad] What's happening? It seems you were having quite a lengthy conversation with Monokuma.

Akito Gonda: [Happy] We found out a lot of weird shit from him.

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] The big thing being that the mastermind and Monokuma are two separate beings and that Monokuma himself is...A living creature! I don't quite understand that, but that's what he said. I'm willing to believe it because of all the weird shit we've been through already so...It's not that hard to believe something like that.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Shocked] That is weird shit!

Ayu Tateno: [Neutral] Monokuma said that the game will proceed as normal and that he'd have a chat with the mastermind.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Thinking] Hmm...Okay. Let's just hope we can expose the mastermind soon. It can only be Amateru, Gou and Daiichi. Akito and I as well, but that's not very likely.

Ayu Tateno: [Neutral] Well that's all that needed to be said. I think I'll go talk to Amateru and see how he's doing.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Happy] See ya!

Ayu's bond with Tsukumo grew.

-FREE TIME EVENT-

Amateru Mori: [Sad] Hey Ayu!

Ayu Tateno: [Concerned] What's wrong?

Amateru Mori: [Sad] I feel so terrible after what happened to Morikage.

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] Yeah...It does suck.

Amateru Mori: [Sad] Have you ever wondered why I have the talent I have?

Ayu Tateno: [Neutral] Not really...But that's because I've needed to think about it.

Amateru Mori: [Sad] I'm supposed to protect people! It's just that I'm too afraid to do so.

Ayu Tateno: [Curious] Then how did you get that talent?

Amateru Mori: [Sad] It was once. One time I saved my village from a murderer.

_Wow! That's amazing!_

Amateru Mori: [Sad] I was scared! I don't really remember how I even did it.

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] Buddy. You can do it! You can protect people. Just know that I'll always be watching you and smiling. We all make mistakes, especially me! Live your dream and protect people! You can do it Amateru! I trust you.

Amateru Mori: [Crying] T...T...THANK YOU! I'll try my best and also,I forgive you! The real you would never kill Kozuou. IT WAS THE MASTERMIND! Yeah!

Amateru hugged Ayu.

Ayu Tateno: [Crying] Thank you...And enjoy your meal.

_I still feel guilty about what happened to Kouzou._

Ayu's bond with Amateru grew and Ayu went back to her hut.

-FREE TIME EVENT-

Ayu was sitting in her hut reflecting on her past actions. Akito was knocking on the door.

Ayu Tateno: [Neutral] Come in!

Akito Gonda: [Calm] I just came quickly to tell you something.

Akito sat down.

Ayu Tateno: [Curious] What is it?

Akito Gonda: [Happy] I know you might not think this...But...I trust you.

Ayu Tateno: [Confused] Why would you do such a stupid thing like that!?

Akito Gonda: [Happy] You have a heart. You may have made a terrible mistake but as I see it, it wasn't your fault. It was the mastermind's. And I know that the mastermind can't be you.

Ayu Tateno: [Mumbling] Stupid!

There was a loud commotion outside.

Akito Gonda: [Curious] What the hell is that!?

Ayu Tateno: [Neutral] Let's check it out.

Ayu's bond with Akito grew and they went to check out what was happening. It was Sani delivering a speech.

Sani Iwaoka: [Manic] THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY TO END THIS GAME! AND IT'S TO KILL WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] HEY! Cut that shit out, Sani!

Sani Iwaoka: [Manic] IGNORE THE FOOL! THE GAME WILL END WHEN THERE'S ONLY TWO PEOPLE LEFT! ISN'T IT OBVIOUS WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE!? KILL AYU, TSUKUMO AND AKITO!!! THEN THE KILLER WILL BE ABLE TO GET AWAY EASILY AND THIS CAN BE OVER!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! KILL! KILL! KILL! OR WE COULD JUST CONTINUE KILLING WEAKLINGS AND THE GAME WILL BE OVER EVENTUALLY!! HAHA! HAHAHAHA! HUAH! HAUH! COUGH! COUGH! RAAAAAAAAAAAGH! KILL! KILL! KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] You've gone crazy! Now shut up and piss off! This kind of mentality is what plays into what the mastermind wants! Don't listen to her!

Sani Iwaoka: [Manic] THE MASTERMIND HAS GIVEN US A GAME TO PLAY AND THAT IS THE GAME WE MUST...

Tsukumo slapped Sani in the face causing her to fall over onto the dirt.

Sani Iwaoka: [Manic] Hey! What the fuck!?

_This is getting really out of hand._

Ayu then started hearing voices.

Unknown: [Manic] KILL! KILL! KILL!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Crying] AHHHHHHHHHH!!!

And most hauntingly of all, Ayu saw someone who had been hanged.

Ayu Tateno: [Hurt] ARGH!

Ayu tried to repress these voices and succeeded in doing so.

_What was that?_

When she looked back at the scene, things seemed to have calmed down with Sani being taken to her room by Haruho.

_I think I'm okay._

Ayu went over to talk to Migu.

-FREE TIME EVENT-

Ayu Tateno: [Neutral] Hey Migu.

Migu Ogata: [Sad] Hey Aywu.

Ayu Tateno: [Concerned] Did Sani scare you?

Migu Ogata: [Sad] Yeah...We're reawwy awll gwoing to dwie, aren't we?

Ayu Tateno: [Comforting] No! We'll...We'll fight the bad guy and save the day!

Migu Ogata: [Angry] I don'wt beliewve ywou!

Migu got up and angrily went back to her hut.

_Wow...That didn't go well._

Ayu's bond with Migu grew?

Akito Gonda: [Serious] Everyone's paranoid. Something about Sani's speech got to them. She's a living example of what this game does to people.

Ayu Tateno: [Scared] Hopefully we can end this game soon before anything too crazy happens.

Akito Gonda: [Worried] Honestly, I wouldn't continue to hope that Monokuma's gonna do something about the crazy new conditions that the mastermind wants us to abide by. Also what would we do if we find the mastermind? Kill him? Monokuma would just execute someone and the game would continue.

Ayu Tateno: [Worried] Shit...You're right! Then how do we defeat Monokuma?

Akito Gonda: [Sad] Unfortunately, we have to win the game. Only two can remain.

_I don't want that to happen!_

Akito Gonda: [Sad] I'll see you later...Probably.

Akito had left.

_I should go back to my hut as well._

Ayu proceeded to spend hours in her room thinking about any other possible way to escape. It was nighttime now.

_Fuck! I should probably go to sleep now._

Ayu then heard sounds coming from outside.

_Who's that?_

She decided to go out and check.

Ayu Tateno: [Scared] WHO IS IT!? ARE YOU A MURDER!?

_What the fuck am I doing?_

Unknown: [Angry] SHH!

Ayu Tateno: [Scared] AH! Akito!

Akito Gonda: [Quiet] Be quiet. I heard someone running around outside and so I went to check out what it was and I found this...

Akito using a flashlight from his hut showed Ayu what he was talking about. Behind the huts was Sani with a blank expression on her face while she was eating sand.

Ayu Tateno: [Shocked] What the fuck!?

Akito Gonda: [Serious] She's really lost her mind. I tried getting her attention and she didn't respond.

Ayu Tateno: [Scared] That's fucking scary.

Akito Gonda: [Worried] Yeah...Even if we can't save anyone, we should at least try to save ourselves so be careful.

Ayu Tateno: [Sad] I'd rather die than watch my friends suffer.

Akito Gonda: [Sad] If that's what you wanna do then do it.

Ayu thinking about what Akito said went back to her cottage.

_Maybe I should._

Ayu fell once again into the dark deep abyss.

...

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 9

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [DEAD]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [DEAD]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [DEAD]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

Akito Gonda-Former Ultimate Police Officer [ALIVE]

Toyooki-Former Ultimate Waiter [DEAD]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [DEAD]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [ALIVE]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [DEAD]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [ALIVE]


	52. Chapter 4 [Daily Life-Part 2] Two Broken Souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END!
> 
> Perspective: Ayu Tateno
> 
> Legend:  
> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

_LIGHTS! ROPE! BLOOD! LIGHTS!_

Ayu got out of bed feeling ill.

_Why do I keep seeing these things? I should probably see if everyone is doing okay._

Ayu got out of bed and left her hut hoping everyone was okay.

_Everyone's fine. That's good._

Monokuma appeared.

Monokuma: [Embarrassed] Hello participants! I tried to reason with the mastermind, but it seems his plans are set in stone. There are two things I'd like to say. The first is that I personally disagree with the mastermind's motivations and propose a treaty between us. If you guys defeat the mastermind, I will let you go! The second thing is that while I can't reveal the mastermind, I can give you guys a hint if you play into his game. If you guys bring back another gem, I'll give you a hint about who the mastermind could be.

Haruho Aihara: [Confused] I don't understand what's going on. I feel as if I've missed something important.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Neutral] I'll tell you later.

Akito Gonda: [Calm] Looks like we'll have to go back into that shit hole again!

Ayu Tateno: [Tired] I'm not really feeling up to it.

Akito Gonda: [Calm] Then I guess it's just you and me, Tsukumo.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Serious] Then let's go.

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Happy] Can I guys go with you? I think I could be useful.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Serious] Sure. Just be prepared for the worst.

Daiichi Nishizaka: [Serious] I'm prepared!

Akito Gonda: [Calm] Let's go then!

Tsukumo, Akito and Daiichi entered the cave.

_Maybe I should talk to someone to pass the time._

-FREE TIME EVENT-

Ayu Tateno: [Happy] Hey, Haruho!

Haruho Aihara: [Happy] Sorry, but I'm busy at the moment.

_That smile is more fake then mine. It seems she doesn't trust me after that incident._

Ayu's attempt to grow her bond with Haruho failed.

_It's probably best if I just stay in my room for a while._

Ayu went to her room and waited for Tsukumo and the others to return.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Happy] WE'RE BACK!

Ayu rushed out to find the three of them safe.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Happy] We got the gem!

Haruho Aihara: [Happy] That's great!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Neutral] Monokuma!!!

Monokuma: [Happy] I'll be taking that! Also good job on not getting killed. The mastermind must be really pissed off now!

Akito Gonda: [Neutral] So what's our hint?

Monokuma: [Happy] The mastermind...IS NOT TSUKUMO!!! Congratulations!

Akito Gonda: [Annoyed] Of COURSE It's not fucking Tsukumo! Why didn't you give us a proper hint?

Monokuma: [Neutral] It was technically a hint. Now you at least know it can't be Tsukumo!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Disappointed] I didn't expect Monokuma to be of much assistance anyway.

Monokuma: [Happy] There's always tomorrow!

Tsukumo Ogata: [Serious] We'll all be dead by tomorrow!

Amateru Mori: [Scared] You guys are scaring me! What do you mean we'll all be dead by tomorrow!?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Angry] Never mind what I said! Ayu, I want to talk to you.

Ayu Tateno: [Curious] What is it?

Tsukumo Ogata: [Serious] I'll say it in private.

Ayu Tateno: [Neutral] Okay.

Ayu and Tsukumo went to Ayu's hut.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Serious] Something weird happened in the trial.

Ayu Tateno: [Worried] WHAT IS IT!?

Suddenly, sirens started going off.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Confused] What the hell is that!?

Ayu Tateno: [Confused] I'll go see.

Ayu tried to open her door, but it was locked.

_What?_

Tsukumo started violently trying open the door with no success.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Shocked] What!? How!?

Ayu Tateno: [Worried] It seems we'll have to wait. I don't know what could possibly be happening, but it doesn't sound good.

_Something tells me something terrible is going on out there._

Ayu and Tsukumo waited for five minutes before anything happened. The sirens stopped and the doors opened.

_What happened?_

Tsukumo Ogata: [Shocked] AYUUU!

Ayu looked to where Tsukumo was pointing. People were gathered around Sani's hut.

Monokuma: [Neutral] A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, the class trial will begin.

_Oh no!_

Monokuma: [Neutral] A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, the class trial will begin.

Tsukumo Ogata: [Scared] WHERE'S MIGU!

Tsukumo rushed to see what was in Sani's room.

Gou Miyagawa: [Crying] Not again.

Ayu went to take a look at what was going on.

_Oh my god! I'm honestly not surprised it's happened again. It's just like those hallucinations._

Hanging by a rope was the body of Sani Iwaoka. She had a psychotic smile on her face and next to her in a pool of blood was Haruho Aihara who had been stabbed to death. Crying in the corner of the room was Migu,

Tsukumo Ogata: [Relieved] MIGU! You're okay!

_Let's do this again._

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

Remaining Participants: 7

Kazuki Shinjo-Ultimate Kids Entertainer [DEAD]

Amateru Mori-Ultimate Knight [ALIVE]

Gou Miyagawa-Ultimate Toy Maker [ALIVE]

Tsukumo Ogata-Ultimate Teacher [ALIVE]

Kouzou Hatake-Ultimate Commander [DEAD]

Takuto Sasai-Ultimate Fire Dancer [DEAD]

Shigeteru Watanabe-Ultimate Pizza Delivery Boy [DEAD]

Morikage Niwa-Ultimate Archaeologist [DEAD]

Daiichi Nishizaka-Ultimate Hockey Player [ALIVE]

Akito Gonda-Former Ultimate Police Officer [ALIVE]

Toyooki-Former Ultimate Waiter [DEAD]

 

Ayu Tateno-Ultimate Kunoichi [ALIVE]

Kozumi Hirai-Ultimate Taxi Driver [DEAD]

Mikiri Asakura-Ultimate Diver [DEAD]

Yukuri Onozawa-Ultimate Charity Worker [DEAD]

Haruho Aihara-Ultimate Odd Jobs Worker [DEAD]

Migu Ogata-Ultimate Daughter [ALIVE]

Muuyu Tsushima-Ultimate Paraglider [DEAD]

Miyuzu Kobori-Ultimate Executioner [DEAD]

Sani Iwaoka-Ultimate Monk [DEAD]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I've also lost all passion for this project after realizing I simply cannot create something like this by myself. I will try to slowly finish this story even if it's a little rushed. The biggest problem I've found with this fangan is that I am completely incapable of making visuals and didn't properly plan out the story and characters causing me to hate a lot of it. I've started work on a new fangan that I've put a lot more thought into and hope to announce it soon. I'll be trying to enlist the help of other people by using discord and casting call club. I think that's all I wanted to say and so I hope you understand. :)


	53. WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I've decided to cancel this fangan to work on my fangan video series that I'm much more passionate about.

In chapter 4, Sani and Haruho were killed by Migu. Sani trained Migu to kill them after wanting to kill herself because of Mikiri's death who she loved. Tsukumo is so tormented by this situation that he goes insane.

 

In chapter 5, Tsukumo has hallucinations of Migu. After a very short amount of time, Amateru, Gou and Migu's dead bodies are found. Everyone is confused as to how Migu's body is there and looking fine after she was brutally executed. In the trial it's discovered the killers of the three are Ayu and Daiichi who is the mastermind of the killing game. Daiichi was assisting the murderers the whole time by giving them weapons. Ayu is executed and Daiichi tells the two remaining survivors of everything. Daiichi's village was burnt down and everyone he knew was murdered. Later, he joined a cult. Also around this time, four people died in a very terrible car accident. These people were Mikiri, Muuyu, Kozumi and Ayu. All of these people were very nice until the cult used their power to restruct them as killing machines. These four then burnt down Daiichi's village. Daiichi refuses to believe that the cult was using him for their own entertainment after Tsukumo points it out and Monokuma let's Tsukumo and Akito execute Daiichi.

 

In the epilogue, Tsukumo and Akito finally escape and tearfully mourn all the people that died during the game. They vow to end the cult and Tsukumo claims that he is a failure.

 

(Also the Migu they found in chapter 5 was a restructured/machine made by the cult.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any more questions then ask me. My new fangan is called Danganronpa: Escape the End. You can join the discord server if you want to find out more about it and the progress we've made. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Join the discord server here: https://discord.gg/62dnRCZ


End file.
